Casada ¿contigo?
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: —Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. Parece una pregunta sin redundancia, ya que nunca habla nadie, o al menos no para interrumpir la boda a la que asisten. Pero no, Hinata no tuvo esa suerte, el guapo desconocido que se sentaba al fondo tenía algo que decir, o más bien, algo que reclamar: a la novia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**—Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.**

**Parece una pregunta sin redundancia, ya que nunca habla nadie, o al menos no para interrumpir la boda a la que asisten. Pero no, Hinata no tuvo esa suerte, el guapo desconocido que se sentaba al fondo tenía algo que decir, o más bien, algo que reclamar: a la novia.**

**A veces, las cosas que haces en el pasado tienen repercusión en lo que te pasa en el futuro. Quizás son las cosas que te hicieron las que luego vuelven para recordarte cómo reaccionaste ante aquello.**

**PROLOGO**

La melodía de una famosa canción de Whitney Houston resonaba en la suite, y el aroma de las velas de rosa y vainilla se mezclaban con el del baño de burbujas de mora que Hinata se estaba dando. Adoraba su vida justo en ese momento, donde su felicidad no podía ser más plena.

Todo en ese preciso momento era más que perfecto. Las luces bajas en la habitación, el champán enfriándose, una heladera llena de fresas. Era un día perfecto.

Otras chicas probablemente preferirían una cena romántica en un restaurante lujoso en el centro de la ciudad, otras, quizás, preferirían pasar la noche entre las sábanas de su amado, pero ella estaba en Las Vegas.

El padre de Toneri había recibido, como premio de su empresa, una noche en la ciudad de los excesos para dos personas y, como tanto Toneri como Hinata estaban felices por cumplir un año de novios, el señor Otsutsuki les regaló el primer viaje de sus vidas.

Y allí estaba ella, dándose un baño súper relajante y súper romántico mientras hacía tiempo para que Toneri volviera de su paseo por el hotel, luego bajarían juntos al restaurante y cenarían alguna exquisitez antes de pasear por las calles de aquella ciudad.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, imaginando, con aquellos acordes, cómo sería su vida si todo siguiera por ese camino.

Salió del baño envolviéndose en un suave y esponjoso albornoz y se abrazó con él.

Ya se acercaban las nueve de la noche y debían ir a cenar. Toneri no subía a la suite y por un momento pensó que quizás esperaba que ella bajase para reunirse con él, así que no dudó qué hacer. Corrió a por su reducido equipaje y sacó de él un precioso vestido que había comprado para la ocasión: blanco, fino, muy elegante, con un decorado metálico en la zona de los pechos y finos tirantes de brillantes que hacían aún más marcado el ya de por si acentuado escote. Un vestido con dos telas y dos cortes: por encima de la rodilla en la parte frontal y por los gemelos en la parte trasera. De la maleta sacó una bolsa de tela en la que había un par de zapatos de tacón a juego. Antes de vestirse dio vueltas por la habitación abrazada a esa ropa.

—¡Oh! ¿Te imaginas que en un arrebato te pide que te cases con él? —Exclamó, dejando volar su imaginación—. Ya iría de blanco... —Sonrió hundiendo la cara en el vestido—. Solo llevamos un año. Es imposible que con tan poco tiempo...

Le encantaba fantasear con el amor. Le encantaba imaginar que él era tan romántico como ella, aunque en realidad él era un chico, y como tal, el romanticismo lo veía de otra forma. Le encantaba imaginar un futuro en el que nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Terminó de vestirse, recogió su larga y lisa melena color azulada de forma que le caía por un hombro dejando toda la espalda al descubierto. Se miró al espejo y lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha a su reflejo antes de coger el micro bolso y salir de la habitación.

Se sentía tan feliz que se veía radiante, y todos parecían poder apreciar su resplandor.

Sonreía a todos, saludándolos animadamente mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. Bajó con una sonrisa en los labios hasta la planta baja y caminó hasta recepción con intención de preguntar por su novio cuando, de pronto, sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago seguido de un puñetazo en la cara. ¿Aquel que se besaba apasionadamente con aquella mujer era Toneri? Se acercó despacio al salón repleto de asientos de cuero negro con el pulso tan acelerado que parecía un solo latido y ahí estaba él: Toneri. Su Toneri. El chico con el que llevaba un año de relación y con el que había venido a celebrar su primer aniversario. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y se cubrió la cara con un cojín, tratando de borrar la horrible imagen que se había grabado en sus ojos. Toneri tenía las manos metidas por debajo de la falda de esa muchacha, apretando sus muslos contra si mientras la besaba de una forma que ni siquiera había hecho con ella.

Lo peor era que no estaba enfadada. En ese momento no era ira lo que tenía, sino un dolor en el pecho, un dolor tan intenso que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Toneri se puso en pie arrastrando a esa chica consigo. Ella sonreía juguetona mientras él le susurraba algo en el oído. La nueva pareja pasó por al lado de Hinata sin que él se diera cuenta de que la chica que estaba sola a pocos metros de ellos era su novia.

Cuando Hinata perdió de vista a ese par supo que ahí acababa de terminar su relación. Ella no era de las que perdonaban infidelidades, no era de las que toleraba una mentira, no era de las que dan segundas oportunidades. Tendría veintiún años, pero tenía bastante conocimiento de la vida como para saber que una infidelidad no es solo una falta de respeto, sino de amor, y si Toneri no valoraba su relación, ella no podía hacer nada.

Tampoco iba a llorar.

Bebería hasta perder el conocimiento y por la mañana volvería a casa sin más, acortando un día aquel que había prometido ser un fin de semana de cuento de hadas.

Atravesó el vestíbulo para ir derecha a uno de los muchos bares de aquel magnífico complejo y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que perfilaban la barra. La primera copa no tardó en llegar, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, y tampoco la cuarta. Pero siempre que tomaba algo con alcohol, por poco que fuera, siempre sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño. Y ahora no iba a ser diferente. Aunque aguantase como una campeona aun con la vejiga a punto de estallarle.

Aún no estaba borracha. Había bebido tan seguidas las cuatro copas que su organismo no había tenido tiempo de asimilar la primera.

De camino a los aseos cruzó miradas con un guapo desconocido que sonreía en su dirección. Buscó a su alrededor a otra persona a quien pudiera ir dirigida esa sonrisa seductora, pero no encontró a nadie, así que le sonrió en respuesta. Su expresión no había mostrado una sonrisa sincera, sino más bien una mezcla forzada entre cortesía e incredulidad.

Orinó como si se hubiera bebido el Lago Ness, se miró en el espejo, se humedeció la cara con cuidado de no estropear el maquillaje y salió, creyendo que iba tan derecha como una modelo en una pasarela.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

El alcohol había empezado a hacer efecto de una manera exageradamente efectiva (si es que quería perder la razón). Se acercó al guapo de mirada oscura y de sonrisa seductora y se sentó frente a él.

—Hola... —saludó, intentando mostrarse sexy e irresistible, pero lejos de conseguirlo.

—Hola —sonrió él—. ¿Has venido sola?

—No. He venido con el capullo de mi... —empezó a gimotear, arrugando el rostro pero sin soltar ni una lágrima—. Ex. Eso es lo que es ahora mismo. Él está en una de las habitaciones con una chica que ha conocido esta tarde, espero. Y yo estoy... Creo que borracha.

—Tranquila. Quédate aquí y bebe agua o come algo para que se te pase.

—Me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

—Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Un gusto conocerte.

—Tienes un nombre sexy.

—Tú también. Y además una bonita cara y una figura muy sensual.

Las insinuaciones no habían hecho más que empezar, pero Hinata no dejó de beber, y cada vez que Sasuke pedía una copa, ella pedía otra, hasta que ya ni siquiera supo su nombre.

El sol matutino entraba a raudales por la cristalera de su suite. Se llevó las manos hasta las sienes como si con ese gesto pudiera conseguir que doliera menos, pero parecía tener una docena de pájaros carpinteros martilleándole el cerebro. Al cubrirse la cabeza con la sábana se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Miró a su lado temiendo encontrar a alguien que no fuera Toneri, pero ese pensamiento le devolvió a la realidad: Toneri la había engañado, y lo había hecho con un descaro ofensivo, así que ni siquiera Toneri debía estar a su lado. Evidentemente estaba sola, pero tenía el vago recuerdo de haber llegado acompañada a la suite.

—¿Aquel guapo desconocido de sonrisa bonita? ¿Un botones...? Da igual, ahora solo soy una mujer soltera.

Se incorporó sintiendo aún más fuertes las punzadas de sus sienes, pero siguió hasta ponerse en pie y fue derecha al cuarto de baño. Tenía claro lo que debía hacer, y lo que debía hacer empezaba por una buena ducha.

Al quitar el vaho del espejo para mirarse pudo ver un chupetón en su escote, en la parte de arriba de su pecho derecho. Un chupetón que parecía haber hecho un muerto de hambre, un chupetón grande y oscuro.

—Madre mía, ¿Y esto? —dijo mirándose el cuello, donde había otro más de iguales características.

Trató de pensar qué había hecho después de levantarse de la barra para ir a orinar, pero un recuerdo confuso era todo lo que lograba alcanzar. Se había sentado en la mesa de aquel tipo, pero nada más, no recordaba nada más. Ni siquiera cómo diablos había llegado hasta la suite.

Después de vestirse no tuvo muchas vueltas que darle. Bajó a la recepción para cancelar su estancia en el hotel, pidió un taxi y horas después, estaba sentaba en un asiento en primera clase del vuelo que le devolvería a la realidad.

Ni siquiera había visto a Toneri después de que se fuera con la chica a la que había estado manoseando y besuqueando frente a ella. No supo dónde había pasado la noche o con quien. No lo buscó, y tampoco él la había buscado a ella, así que dio por hecho que ni siquiera iba a pedirle disculpas por lo que le había hecho. Pero tampoco necesitaba que la buscase para llenarle la cabeza de mentiras.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Había soñado durante tanto tiempo con aquello que, a duras penas lograba creer que fuera cierto y que le estuviera pasando a ella. Estaba en una nube y parecía tener un trozo de ella también en la esponjosa falda de su precioso vestido de novia.

Jamás en su vida se había visto tan bonita como ese día: el día de su boda.

Todo era perfecto.

Sasori era el hombre perfecto, y ese enlace sería la unión entre ella y un príncipe azul que había soñado desde que era una niña. Sasori no solo era un hombre hermoso, además era romántico. En los tres años que llevaban juntos le había regalado rosas y bombones todos los catorce de febrero, se había acordado de su cumpleaños todas y cada una de las veces y cada aniversario lo había celebrado con ella de una forma distinta. Le quería, y lo hacía como nunca había querido a nadie.

Ahora estaba frente a un espejo, vestida de novia y más nerviosa de lo que lo había estado nunca.

Cuando empezó a sonar la música nupcial supo que debía salir para encontrarse en el altar con quien, en pocos minutos, sería su marido. Y ya no había nada que pudiera estropearle su sueño.

Su padre aguardaba tras la puerta casi tan nervioso como ella y cuando la vio le ofreció su brazo y una sonrisa.

—Estás preciosa, cariño.

—Gracias, papá —sonrió—. Estoy...

—¿Nerviosa? No te preocupes, yo también lo estoy, y Sasori también debe estarlo. ¡Uno no se casa todos los días!

Padre e hija caminaron juntos hasta el comienzo de los bancos, al final de la alfombra de terciopelo que la guiaba hacia el hombre más maravilloso que hubiera tenido la suerte de conocer.

Sasori la miró con una sonrisa tierna mientras avanzaba, acercándose a él cada vez más con cada paso. Estaba preciosa, realmente preciosa y él, aunque alguna vez se hubiera arrepentido de proponerle matrimonio, se alegraba de que todo estuviera resultando así.

Al fin llegaron hasta él y el padre de Hinata retiró de su brazo la mano de la novia para posarla sobre la del novio.

—Sé que la cuidarás, pero tengo que pedirte que lo hagas.

—Descuide, señor Hyuga. No solo la cuidaré, también la convertiré en la mujer más dichosa.

—¿Más? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

Sasori apretó la mano de su futura esposa entre los dedos y se acercó para besarla en la mejilla antes de ir al altar. Fue entonces cuando el cura empezó su sermón.

—Queridos hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Hinata y Sasori en santo matrimonio... —empezó, haciendo que todos en la iglesia guardasen silencio y prestasen atención.

Todo estaba resultando a pedir de boca, tan perfecto como una novia desea que sea el día de su boda. Y al final, después de los «sí quiero», el párroco hizo a los presentes la típica pregunta: «quien tenga algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre». Los novios se miraron sabiendo que nadie hablaría y que en pocos segundos más, serían declarados, oficialmente, marido y mujer.

Pero alguien habló.

Un hombre.

Un hombre que había estado sentado al fondo sin levantar sospechas.

—Yo me opongo. —Afirmó serenamente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron al unísono los novios, mirándose sin saber quién demonios era ese tipo.

—¿Puedo saber los motivos por los que se opone?

—Claro que sí, padre. La mujer de blanco que hay en el altar ya está casada.

—¿Casada? ¿Casada con quién? —preguntó ella casi en un grito y con expresión de incredulidad.

—Casada conmigo. —El hombre se acercó a ellos con paso lento mientras todos murmuraban—. Aquí tiene, padre, una copia del acta de matrimonio, un DVD con la ceremonia y hasta una bonita foto de pareja.

Sasori estiró la mano y le quitó de la mano el certificado en el que aparecían los datos de su prometida al lado de los que supuso serían de ese tipo, seguido por la firma de ambos y un sello oficial en el extremo inferior.

—La boda es de hace cinco años... —murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas con las manos en el pecho y al borde de un ataque. No entendía nada. Ella no recordaba nada, ni esa boda que decía, ni a ese hombre.

—Estabas desdichada porque tu novio se había liado con otra delante de tus narices. Bebiste, y mucho. Me dijiste que ibas de blanco y que te querías casar y supongo que nos dejamos llevar por las circunstancias. —Sonrió satisfecho—. Aquella noche tuvimos una increíble noche de pasión y...

—¡Basta! —Interrumpió Sasori—. No quiero escuchar lo que sigue. Pero sí necesito saber qué demonios quieres.

—A mi mujer, está claro. Por eso estoy aquí.

Sasori lo miró durante unos minutos pero no dijo nada para tratar de esclarecer lo ocurrido. De repente, se agachó, puso una mano tras la nuca de Hinata, se acercó a ella y susurró algo en su oído antes de que el asentimiento de ella le autorizase a marcharse.

Los asistentes habían convertido la iglesia en un gallinero y el cura se cubría la cara con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba un soporte en el que aguantarse.

Ya no había nada que hacer: el novio se había marchado, la novia había estropeado su maquillaje llorando amargamente y algunos invitados habían desaparecido.

**Días atrás…**

—¿Por qué no puedes parecerte un poco más a Michiru Tsuki?

—Pues porque es un lameculos. Es un pijo pedante al que no soporto, y nadie en su sano juicio quiere parecerse a otra persona a la que, además, detesta. ¿No te das cuenta de que solo es eficiente porque cree que va a ascender a directivo?

—Pues no estaría mal que tú hicieras lo mismo. Eres muy capaz, siempre lo has sido. Pero no te gusta hacer nada. Michiru está casado y tiene dos hijos, seguro que iba a ser un directivo modelo con tal de no perder el puesto.

—¿Y eso qué demonios se supone que quiere decir? ¿Él es más valido que yo porque está casado y tiene dos hijos? Papá, tu hijo soy yo, y me corresponde ese puesto. Además, llevo preparándome para eso toda mi vida. Llevo esta empresa en la sangre.

—Ya. Pero solo te acuerdas de ello cuando estás aquí. Y eso es, con suerte, dos veces a la semana. Eres mi hijo y te quiero, eso nunca lo dudes. Pero si con tus veintiocho años aún no eres capaz de sentar la cabeza, tampoco eres capaz de llevar una empresa de la que dependen cinco mil familias. Cuando te canses de reuniones, de conferencias o de viajes de negocio te escaparás, quién sabe a qué destino la próxima vez, y eso no puede ser tolerable. Un gran puesto conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Sasuke salió de la oficina de su padre con dirección a la suya y cerró la puerta de un golpe. ¿Que no era responsable? ¿Que no era apto para el puesto porque no estaba casado como Michiru Lameculos? Pues iba a demostrarle que él también era capaz de casarse, y que con eso iba a lograr el puesto de presidente, no el de directivo sino el de su propio padre.

Echó el respaldo del sillón de ejecutivo todo lo atrás que cedió y fijó la vista en el techo. Ahora pretendía casarse, si, pero la cuestión era ¿con quién?

Tomó impulso para ponerse en pie y salió derecho para preguntarle a su secretaria. Era una chica capaz, y si la miraba mucho, quizás no le parecería tan feúcha. Y si no era muy agraciada, siempre podía llevarla para que le hicieran unos «arreglillos». Al abrir la puerta lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en su mano ¿estaba casada? Bufó exasperado. ¿Es que hasta una mujer difícil de mirar era capaz de casarse y él no?

—¿Desea algo, señor Uchiha?

—No. Bueno sí. ¿Tienes una hermana soltera o algo que quiera casarse?

—No —sonrió—. Pero hace unos días tuve que buscar una empresa de arreglos matrimoniales para la señorita Amaru de la segunda planta.

—¿Ella está soltera?

—No se case por el interés. Eso no durará nada. Y si se divorcian, el juez se lo dará todo a su exmujer.

—Vaya, que franca. ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

—Usted ha salido con auténticas bellezas, ricas en su mayoría. Puede intentar reconquistar alguna de ellas. Entonces le gustaban, no sería un matrimonio cien por cien interesado ya que entre ustedes hubo sentimientos.

—Buena chica. Recuerda que te invite a mi boda —dijo dando una palmada en el hombro de la muchacha antes de encerrarse nuevamente en su oficina.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero marrón y puso los pies sobre la mesa que tenía delante. No debía ser muy difícil volver a localizar a sus exs y probablemente alguna de ellas estaría aún soltera.

Se acercó a la estantería de los libros y cogió las agendas de los últimos diez años. Buscó a la primera de ellas: Anko Mitarashi, la aspirante a actriz. Era una chica guapa y su cabello morado destacaba mucho. Tenía un bonito cuerpo y una forma muy excitante de hacer el amor.

Investigó un poco en internet. Con ese nombre solo había fotos de una mujer bastante obesa y con...

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿Anko? —Preguntó al reconocer una mancha de nacimiento que tenía en un tobillo— ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? Modelo de talla grande... ¡Ja! ¡Vaya una forma para decir que se ha descuidado! —exclamó incrédulo.

Miró un par de fotos más sin creer que la bellísima Anko se hubiera echado a perder hasta tal punto. Completamente descartada, buscó en las dos siguientes agendas a su posible futura esposa: Hotaru, la voluptuosa y despampanante azafata de vuelo, hija de un magnate petrolero. Con ella había estado solamente un par de meses, Hotaru siempre estaba en el aire y él requería demasiadas «atenciones».

Usó el mismo método: internet. Ella se había casado seis años atrás con un piloto varios años mayor que ella. Seguía igual de hermosa, pero ella ya no era candidata.

Al abrir un par de agendas después cayó una foto. La foto de una boda.

De pronto un recuerdo del pasado inundó su mente.

Se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios y salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Pasa algo, señor Uchiha?

—Si. Que mi padre me ha menospreciado —dijo. Se detuvo para acercarse a ella y le dio un abrazo efusivo antes de besar su frente—.¡Creo que lo tengo todo solucionado! —exclamó corriendo hacia la puerta.

Condujo a toda prisa por la ciudad hasta llegar a su piso, en busca de aquel certificado de matrimonio que había olvidado por completo hacía años. Tenía por costumbre guardar en su apartamento aquellos documentos que no tenían nada que ver con la empresa, como el contrato de compra y las escrituras de su apartamento, o los papeles de su coche y, en este caso, el acta de matrimonio.

Rebuscó en el archivador sin éxito. ¿Dónde demonios había metido algo tan importante? Rebuscó en su armario, en los muebles de la cocina, en...

Nada, no había ni rastro de aquel documento. Volvió al coche con intención de regresar a la oficina, pero de pronto se acordó de dónde debía estar. Subió a su apartamento por la escalera de emergencia, sorteando los escalones de dos en dos hasta la cuarta planta e irrumpió en él casi a trompicones. Corrió hacia su pequeño despacho y de la librería cogió un libro en concreto, y ahí estaban, el certificado perfectamente doblado y metido en un sobre, una foto como la que había encontrado en la agenda de cinco años atrás y un DVD, en el que intuyó que estaría grabado su peculiar enlace.

Al principio se veía a un tipo vestido de Elvis cantando mientras él y la chica se besaban y reían cada dos por tres. Sonrió ante la estampa; si su padre hubiera estado en esa capilla se habría muerto de un infarto. Él, siempre tan serio y tan formal... Tras la canción hubo un discurso y después de éste siguieron los votos, votos que se habían improvisado sobre la marcha pero que sonaban casi tan serios como los de una boda de verdad, una en la que los novios se conocen de toda la vida.

Se notaba que no estaban en sus cabales a causa del alcohol, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Aquello era una boda, tenía el acta de matrimonio y esa chica, fuera lo que fuera de ella, era su mujer, aunque a penas hace unos minutos no lo recordara.

Procedió con su nombre en internet y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no era una don nadie, esa chica era hija de un famoso arquitecto paisajista y de una interiorista de renombre, incluso ella misma era una conocida inversora del mundo de las finanzas.

—¡Wow! —exclamó—. Guapa, rica y lo mejor, casada conmigo... Si mi padre se entera de que eres una inversora le saldría la felicidad por las orejas —le dijo a la foto que tenía en pantalla.

Mirando algunas de las pocas fotos que le salían en su perfil de una red social vio una que coincidía con la época en la que debían haberse casado y sonrió al recordar fugazmente a la joven de vestido blanco que caminaba dando tumbos hasta su mesa.

Por alguna razón siempre se arrepintió de haberse quedado en el hotel de Las Vegas en lugar de haberse ido con sus amigos a cualquiera de los casinos a los que supuestamente iban a ir, pero en ese momento se alegró infinitamente de no haberlo hecho, y más aún del resultado.

Pasó los siguientes días investigando todo sobre su mujer: lo que comía, lo que hacía exactamente en su trabajo, lo que cobraba, aunque ese punto fuera irrelevante, pues él ganaba suficiente como para permitirse cualquier cosa que pudiera desear...

Aquella era la primera vez que había contratado una agencia de detectives y el resultado fue mejor que bueno.

Sabía tanto sobre ella que nadie dudaría que estuvieran casados. Sólo había un inconveniente: Ella estaba a punto de casarse con otro. Tan a punto que se casaba justo el día siguiente, así que debía darse prisa para evitarlo.

Aquella mañana se levantó extrañamente feliz. Sabía que iba a encontrarse con ella en solo unas horas y que, con un poco de suerte ella no se opondría a ese matrimonio que tuvieron.

Se sintió satisfecho con el numerito, y más aún cuando el novio se marchó de la iglesia sin más.

—¿Qué pretende con esto, joven? —preguntó el padre de la chica.

—¿Qué pretendo? Discúlpeme, señor Hyuga, pero su hija es mi esposa desde hace cinco años. Quizás usted vea con buenos ojos la poligamia, pero a mí me gusta ser fiel de la misma manera en la que me gusta que me lo sean a mí.

—¿Cinco años? —preguntó ella, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él—. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas, ¿no?

—No una boda. —Interrumpió el padre—. Lamentablemente las bodas en Las Vegas son legales...

—Esto es una maldita pesadilla —suspiró ella—. ¿Cómo lo arreglamos? —preguntó a su supuesto marido.

—Eso es fácil. Nos mudamos juntos, adoptamos un perro, tenemos hijos... supongo que lo que hace un matrimonio normal.

—Tiene que estar bromeando, o eso espero—susurró. —Yo le he pedido una respuesta, no que se burles de mí.

—Esta es mi tarjeta —dijo ofreciéndoles una al padre y otra a la hija—. Supongo que esto es un shock para ti. ¿Nos reunimos mañana y tratamos este tema con un poco más de entereza?

Hinata lo miró de soslayo fijando la mirada en los datos de ese hombre del que desconocía hasta su nombre.

La pesadilla estaba servida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

Se suponía que esa mañana estaría en su luna de miel con su flamante marido, con un anillo de casada en uno de sus dedos y con un futuro prometedor por delante, pero estaba en la cama de su apartamento, sola, con un vestido de novia colgado a los pies de la cama que no volvería a ponerse jamás por culpa de aquel hombre que había estropeado su preciosa boda. ¿Casada? ¿Con alguien como él?

Reptó por la cama hasta la mesilla del lado contrario y sacó de allí el sobre en el que estaban el disco, la foto y el certificado y fue derecha al papel. Necesitaba comprobar que era cierto.

Se levantó tomando aire con fuerza y se fue a la ducha.

—Mira el lado bueno, si Sasori sigue a tu lado después de esto es que es un hombre de verdad, sino... —frunció el ceño después de decirlo.

Claro que era un hombre de verdad, no era una mujer, ni un transexual.

Ella misma no habría tolerado que otra mujer interrumpiera su boda alegando una boda años atrás—. No es posible, estoy casada...

Todas las mañanas desde hacía años, desayunaba en un café no muy lejos de su trabajo, con Ino, su mejor amiga, una chica con un humor mordaz a la que adoraba por su sinceridad.

Entró en la cafetería sonriendo a Kiba, el amable camarero que siempre les atendía, y se dirigió a su mesa de la segunda planta.

—Pensaba que estarías con los nervios deshechos, hecha un auténtico mar de lágrimas y sentada en el sofá de tu casa comiendo helado de chocolate.

—No puedo permitirme esto. Tengo que arreglar este desastre. No tengo que trabajar porque hoy debía estar en mi luna de miel, así que usaré estos días para hablar con...

—¿Tu marido? —dijo él con una sonrisa y Hinata suspiró.

—Ya sé que lo es, por favor no me lo recuerdes. Hablaré con... —sacó la tarjeta de ese hombre de la cartera para recordar cómo se llamaba— Sasuke. Iré a hablar con Sasuke y arreglaremos este horrible malentendido.

—Si quieres que te sea sincera, cariño, yo no veo ningún malentendido aquí. Hace cinco años te casaste con él, te guste o no. No es un malentendido lo que tienes que arreglar, en todo caso es un divorcio.

Hinata se levantó exasperada y sin haber probado apenas su café, salió de allí con un destino fijado en su punto de mira.

—Nos vemos luego, Kiba.

—Muy bien, solo no te estreses.

Las dos se miraron con una sonrisa y Hinata se marchó.

Hacía años que se conocían y siempre sabía que podía contar con aquel hombre, podía carecer de tacto, pero era un buen amigo en quien confiar.

Al parecer, la empresa en la que trabajaba Sasuke no quedaba demasiado lejos de donde ella estaba, apenas cinco manzanas desde allí, en la dirección opuesta al edificio en el que ella trabajaba. Aun así, conocía el edificio de H&B.

El vestíbulo era fantástico, había un mostrador curvo de cristal negro tras el que había dos chicas uniformadas, los techos eran altos y de ellos colgaban plafones gris pizarra sobre los que había luz.

Después de dar un par de vueltas mirándolo todo, saludó a las recepcionistas y se dirigió a la izquierda, donde se veían las puertas del ascensor.

En la planta veinticinco vio un nuevo mostrador, similar al de la entrada, pero más pequeño y blanco en vez de negro. La chica que lo custodiaba no llevaba uniforme, pero era obvio que trabajaba allí.

—Buenos días. —Saludó la amable secretaria—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Buenos días, vengo a ver al señor Sasuke Uchiha. No tengo cita—dijo al ver que abría la agenda para comprobar su nombre—. Pero si le dice que soy la chica que… resultó ser su esposa, él entenderá—confesó un tanto avergonzada.

La secretaria presionó el interfono obedientemente y después de la señal guió a Hinata hasta la puerta.

Tan pronto como cerró tras de sí, el ejecutivo empezó a reír.

—Así que al final quieres hablar conmigo...

—Lo que quiero es que me diga cómo podemos arreglar este... asunto. Sé que para usted todo esto puede ser muy divertido, pero para mi es serio, ese día arruinó mi boda y…

—Espera, espera, espera... ¿Es que esa boda era ilegal, la hice sin su consentimiento? No he arruinado una boda normal sino una en la que la mujer iba a incurrir en la poligamia. Nosotros no anulamos la boda ni nos hemos divorciado. Te guste o no... —dijo haciendo que nuevamente las mejillas de la peliazul se sonrojaran.

—N-no me gusta, por ello es que quiero que lo arreglemos. No quiero seguir casada con usted, no tiene ningún sentido. No nos conocemos, yo no estoy enamorada de usted y usted de mí tampoco. Es más, hasta ayer ni siquiera sabía de nuestra... unión.

—Pues resulta que no puedo darte lo que pides. Mi padre quería que me casase para poder considerarme como heredero a un puesto de directivo y esta boda es mi salvación.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo—dijo sorprendida.

—Entonces dime cómo hacer que cambies de parecer. —antes de que ella llegase a abrir la boca la interrumpió—. Pero no me pidas el divorcio porque en este momento no estoy en condición de dártelo.

—No puede hacer eso.

Aquel tipo era muy guapo, y mirándolo fijamente casi podía recordar cuando regresó del baño y se sentó torpemente en su mesa. Podía recordar lo amable que se había mostrado con ella y como había desahogado con él toda su frustración por la infidelidad de Toneri. Ambos se trataron como si realmente fueran conocidos. Pero eso distaba mucho de que ella pretendiera seguir casada con él. Esa boda había sido un error, un extraño error, y seguramente una patraña para aprovecharse, legalmente, de una chica menor que él.

Se levantó de la silla sin saber cuándo, en medio de esa discusión, se había sentado en ella, y caminó nerviosa por el despacho, mirándolo todo pero sin ver nada realmente.

—No sé lo que estás pensando, y por tu expresión, el descuartizamiento parece un simple juego de niños.

—¿Descuartizamiento? —preguntó dando un paso atrás—. No pienso hacer eso, el karma ya se encargará de darle su merecido.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —dijo con una sonrisa ladina que la molestó.

—Tiene que arreglar eso, no podemos estar casados, yo no lo amo—insistió la chica.

—¿Entonces me odias? —dijo él en broma, pero ella lo miró seria.

—Si tuviera que elegir me quedo con eso—soltó molesta.

—Bueno, al menos es el odio es un sentimiento—dijo burlón volviendo a sorprenderla con su cinismo.

—Pero es que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Dígamelo, necesito saberlo. Ha secuestrado mi vida y la quiero de vuelta. ¿Qué es lo que quiere para que me devuelva mí libertad?

—Conviértete en mi esposa perfecta durante un tiempo. Finge conmigo que este es un matrimonio verdadero y cuando mi padre me dé el puesto de directivo que quiero nos divorciamos, si quieres.

—Pero yo tengo un prometido—Sasuke asintió pausadamente mientras rodaba los ojos, Hinata notaba en su mirada como no le daba más opciones, pero aquello era demasiado—. Muy bien, si al final por algún extraño motivo decidiera aceptar... ¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendría que fingir?

—No lo sé. Un mes, tres meses, un año...

—¿Un año? No. Definitivamente no puedo hacer eso. ¡Es mucho tiempo!

Hinata no dejó que dijera nada más. Se acercó hasta la puerta y la cerró de sin despedirse de él. ¿Un año?

Sasori la quería, estaba segura de ello, pero no le daría ni un mes para que conviviera con otro tipo mientras él esperaba que se divorciase para, por fin, llevar a cabo la boda que ese hombre había interrumpido tan inoportunamente.

Supuso que su prometido estaría en casa, molesto por la boda fallida y con ganas de verla, pero al llamar a la puerta, su madre le prohibió la entrada, alegando el daño que había hecho a su hijo ocultándole que ya estaba casada. Ni siquiera le dio la posibilidad de explicarse, de decirle que ni ella misma sabía que estaba casada. La mujer le cerró la puerta en las narices con una última frase que había movido el suelo bajo sus pies.

«Sasori se ha ido a Tailandia con Sakura, con quien nunca tenía que haber roto». Aquello no podía ser. Ese viaje lo había pagado ella y él no podía usarlo para irse con su ex. No, seguramente la señora Akasuna se lo había dicho para molestarla por lo ocurrido, Sasori estaría dentro y podría verlo cuando se calmase un poco la tormenta. Lo malo era que lo peor aún no había llegado, los truenos apenas habían empezado con el «Yo me opongo» de Sasuke, cuando se enterase de su especie de chantaje...

Llamó incansable al timbre de los Akasuna durante más de una hora, hasta que alguien vació un cubo de agua por la ventana, alcanzándola de lleno y empapándola por completo.

—Respira, Hina. Todo se arreglará. Déjalos respirar un poco... —se dijo, ignorando su propia imaginación de que había sido la madre de su prometido.

Tenía que arreglar el tema de esa boda y tenía que hacerlo ya.

La tarde estaba resultando un maldito infierno. Había tenido que ir hasta su casa a pie con la ropa y el pelo completamente empapado. Tenía un dolor de cabeza de espanto y lo peor: no había solucionado nada con Sasuke y no había podido ver a Sasori.

Llevaba tres horas sentada en el sofá pensando y repensando una posible solución, pero lo único que se le ocurría era, o denunciar a su marido por negarse a darle el divorcio, con el gasto que ello conllevaría y el tiempo que tendría que esperar entre juicios y papeleos, o ir directamente a la parte fácil, la que le había propuesto Sasuke. Podría fingir ser su esposa el tiempo que fuera y que luego la liberase del yugo de ese matrimonio no deseado. Pero entonces pensaba en Sasori y en lo mal que debía sentirse sabiendo a su prometida casada con otro y teniendo que fingir ser su esposa mientras él la veía con otro.

Trató de llamarle otra vez, y con esa sería la llamada número doscientas treinta y siete.

—¿Qué quieres, Hyuga? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—Oh, Sakura, menos mal que me responde alguien... —suspiró aliviada—. Empezaba a desesperarme.

—Se breve, la llamada está en roaming y te costará una fortuna.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde está Sasori? ¿Por qué no ha respondido él?

—Él se está duchando. Hace rato que hemos llegado, pero nos hemos entretenido viendo las estrellas en la playa. Además, Sasori no quiere hablar contigo.

—¿En la playa? —Tailandia. La señora Akasuna se lo había dicho unas horas atrás y ella se había negado a creer que fuera cierto que se hubiera marchado sin más—. ¿Por qué habéis usado mis billetes para iros juntos?

—Usa la imaginación. —Sakura no sonaba para nada agradable, de hecho su tono de voz era cortante—. Bueno, Hyuga, si no tienes nada que decir te dejo. Estoy agotada del viaje y de más cosas—dijo ponzoñosa como una serpiente.

Sin dar tiempo a que dijera nada más cortó la llamada, dejando a Hinata mirando su teléfono con total incredulidad.

No le molestaba que Sasori hubiera usado su parte del billete para irse de viaje. Dadas las circunstancias, era mejor que se distrajera. Pero que también hubiera usado la mitad de ella para llevarse a su ex a la otra punta del mundo, sin un mensaje, sin una llamada, sin nada... le molestaba sinceramente. Ella estaba casada, vale, admitía que no le había dicho nada acerca de eso, pero porque ella tampoco lo sabía; apenas recordaba haber estado en Las Vegas. Le parecía muy cruel por su parte haberle dicho en la iglesia, solo unas horas atrás, que iba a tomar el aire para no partirle la cara a ese cretino, y que se fuera a tomar el aire a Tailandia y con otra.

Se dejó caer de lado en el sofá, sintiéndose enferma y enfadada consigo misma por la miserable suerte que tenía con los hombres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Tan pronto como puso los pies en el suelo y se incorporó, hundió la cabeza entre los hombros llevando las manos a sus sienes. A pesar de haber dormido más de doce horas, el dolor de cabeza persistía como si el dolor hubiera encontrado el camino de venida, pero no supiera encontrar el de ida.

Se levantó despacio y corrió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. No siempre ayudaba, pero a veces le iba realmente bien para esas jaquecas.

Antes de dormirse, horas atrás, había pensado largo y tendido qué hacer, y en vista de que Sasori había huido de ella a la primera de turno, aceptaría la propuesta de Sasuke de fingir ser su esposa y luego obtener el divorcio. No sabía cómo demonios iba a hacerlo, pero probablemente fuera mejor eso que perder el tiempo de otra forma.

Se vistió y como cada mañana fue a la cafetería, aunque sus problemas fueran mayores cada vez, desayunar con la única persona que la conocía de verdad era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Como la mañana anterior entró en el establecimiento saludando al guapo camarero y acto seguido subió a la segunda planta, donde estaba Ino jugueteando con un mechón de pelo mientras se echaba miraditas con un tipo que había un par de mesas más allá.

—Buenos días. —saludó sentándose frente a ella y tapándole la visión.

—Buenos días, Hina. No siempre eres la mejor vista que pueda tener, ¿sabes? —Dijo apartándose para poder mirar bien a ese chico, que ahora miraba a la muchacha frente a él—. Yo estoy más buena que esa y ni me mira... —se quejó devolviendo la mirada a Hinata, quien se había vestido con un traje de chaqueta blanco haciendo que su aspecto desmejorado se viera acentuado—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has pasado la noche entre fantasmas?

—Supongo que si que lo parezco —fingió reír—. Pasé una tarde horrible, tengo dolor de cabeza, Sasori se ha ido a mi luna de miel con Sakura, y he decidido aceptar la propuesta de Sasuke.

—Espera, espera, espera...vayamos por partes... ¿Qué Sasori se ha...? —Aplaudió al aire como si se hubiera confirmado algo que llevase tiempo sospechando— ¿Y qué es eso de que aceptas la propuesta de tu marido?

—Ayer fui a la oficina de aquel hombre. Le insistí con el divorcio pero me dijo que no podía dármelo porque si no estaba casado su padre no le daría el puesto de directivo que quiere. Me dijo que me devolvería mi soltería después de obtener lo que quiere. Para eso tengo que hacerme pasar por su mujer. —Levantó una mano antes de que Ino dijera una sola palabra—. Luego fui a ver a Sasori, necesitaba contarle todo lo que había pasado, pero su madre me dijo que se había ido con Sakura a Tailandia.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que lo suyo no se había terminado. ¿Nunca te has fijado que esa zorra siempre iba detrás de Sasori? Y qué me dices de él, ¿está contigo pero no puede hacer a un lado a su ex?

Hinata no respondió. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, de hecho, ella misma había pensado alguna vez lo extraño que parecía que siempre estuvieran juntos. Sasori le había dicho que la quería, incluso le había pedido en matrimonio, realmente no debía dudar de su sinceridad, aunque le resultase extraño esa complicidad con Sakura. Pero ahora estaba la confirmación de sus sospechas. Se había ido con ella.

Dio un sorbo a su café, fijándose en el dedo del camarero que repartía en otra mesa: llevaba alianza.

—Mi sueño siempre fue casarme de blanco, con un chico maravilloso.

—Y lo hiciste. Era blanco el vestido de tu boda. ¿Acaso no te fijaste en la foto que trajo Sasuke? Pero olvidándonos de eso... ¿Qué es lo de aceptar la propuesta de tu marido? ¿Vas a fingir ser su esposita para que te dé el divorcio? Eres una mujer extraña. Tu marido está bueno, tiene una voz súper sensual, es rico y encima te reclama como su mujer ¿y tienes que fingir? Yo me olvidaría de Sasori y me lanzaría a sus brazos como una leona encelo—dijo sonrojando a la peliazul

—Sí, eso es muy tu —rió.

Ino era todo lo que no era ella, era lanzada, arrebatadoramente sexy y segura, simpática, divertida y graciosa. Si salía con un chico y había algo que no le gustaba, le dejaba y se iba en busca de otro, no lloraba por relaciones fallidas o por infidelidades. Ella en cambio era tímida, se veía bien a sí misma, pero solo cuando se arreglaba, era agradable, pero no rebosaba esa simpatía ni esa gracia.

Pero aún así las dos se compaginaban bien, y había sido así desde que eran niñas, muy buenas amigas.

—Quieres el divorcio por encima de todo, ¿no? —Hinata se encogió de hombros como si ya no supiera si eso estaba bien—. Entonces múdate con él, o mejor aún, haz que se mude él a tu apartamento. Luego hazle la vida imposible hasta que te ruegue que le des el divorcio. Puede ser divertido. Ponle reglas, compórtate cariñosa un rato y psicótica al rato siguiente, vuélvele loco y rómpele el corazón —Ino se animaba imaginando fechorías y se reía con cada una antes de decirla.

—Ino, eso es cruel, además es una locura

—Sí, pero por eso me quieres, pequeña yo soy la mala y tú la dulce... —dijo para que luego las dos estallaran en risas.

Pese a haber dicho que era una locura, la idea de hacerle la vida imposible no era para nada descabellada. Él se empecinaba en no darle el divorcio y ella de verdad que lo necesitaba.

Se despidieron con la promesa de verse después del trabajo de Ino y Hinata fue, como la mañana anterior, a encontrarse con su marido.

Ésta vez, la secretaria de Sasuke Uchiha la hizo pasar directamente, sin esperas.

—Acepto. —Dijo sin más preámbulos, entrando en el despacho—. Acepto ser su esposa, pero hay condiciones que quiero que cumpla.

—¡Vaya! Buenos días. Tienes mala cara, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó y ella lo miró molesta.

—Mi marido se niega a darme el divorcio, mi prometido se ha ido de luna de miel con su ex, la mujer que iba a ser mi suegra me tiró un cubo de agua para echarme de su casa y por culpa de todo eso me encuentro como si me hubieran tirado de un décimo piso y me hubiera atropellado una apisonadora. No, no me encuentro bien. Pero no es ese el tema que quiero tratar con usted—él levantó las manos en son de paz y le señaló la silla frente a su mesa—. Solo acepto fingir con usteed si aceptas mis condiciones.

—¿Como un contrato?

—Como un contrato. ¿Acepta? —Él hizo una mueca que ella entendió como un asentimiento y empezó a enumerar sus condiciones—. Mi apartamento no queda muy lejos de aquí, es céntrico, bastante mono y muy confortable, se vendrá a vivir conmigo mientras dure este matrimonio. Creo que es necesario que lleve un anillo. Aunque estamos casados no puedo fingir ser su esposa si no tengo un anillo en el dedo con el que demostrar que estoy casada. —Levantó una de sus manos y señaló el hueco vacío de su dedo anular—. No dormiremos en la misma cama bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Pero ya nos hemos acostado... —dijo haciendo que ella pareciera un tomate maduro.

—S-sí, pero de eso hace cinco años y yo iba muy borracha, además no lo recuerdo—dijo tosiendo para intentar tranquilizarse. —¿Vamos bien con las condiciones?

—Si. Pero no sigas ahora. Supuestamente estás de luna de miel, y dudo que quieras viajar conmigo a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué no me paso por tu apartamento y terminamos de discutir las condiciones allí? —Hinata no esperaba que fuera a aceptar tan apresuradamente. No solo no le había puesto ninguna pega, sino que pretendía aceptarlas sin rechistar—. En unos minutos tengo una junta... ¿quieres esperar aquí a que vuelva o prefieres que nos veamos luego?

—Mejor luego.

—Déjame tu dirección con mi secretaria o envíame un mensaje al móvil de la tarjeta que te di. Supongo que no querrás que me mude hoy, ¿no? —Ella asintió lentamente, pensando que no lo haría y buscando las palabras que tendría que usar para recriminarle después—. Me lo pones difícil. Nos vemos luego, entonces.

En realidad no existía esa reunión. Su intención era dejarla a medias para poder verla después. Si se encontraban muchas veces, su padre creería que esa relación iba en serio, y se sorprendería aún más cuando supiera que ellos en realidad estaban casados.

Salió de detrás de su mesa y cuando ella le imitó, cogió la carpeta en la que supuestamente estaban los documentos que necesitaba y la rodeó. Sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

Hinata se había quedado helada por el atrevimiento. Prácticamente no se conocían y le incomodaba que se hubiera tomado la libertad de besarla, aunque hubiera sido en la mejilla. Pero no le haría un drama por ello, si realmente estaban casados debía permitir que hiciera eso incluso en público, o lo que era peor, besarle de verdad.

—Señor Uchiha... —dijo antes de que él cerrase la puerta al salir.

—Llámame Sasuke, estas casados, tienes que tutearme. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo anular lo que te he dicho? —él entendió rápidamente que se refería a lo de vivir juntos, con las condiciones y demás.

—¡Claro! Yo no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras hacer. Pero quieres el divorcio, ¿Verdad? —Ella asintió—. Si no quieres que invada tu intimidad no lo haré. Pero mi condición para ese divorcio que tanto ansías es que finjas ser mi mujer para que mi padre me dé ese puesto. Te prometo que no será tan duro.

—Está bien. Entonces tendrás que mudarte esta misma tarde. Si no, no hace falta que lo hagas. Lo tomaré como que no aceptas tu propia condición y pondré una demanda de divorcio.

—Haré lo que pueda. No te preocupes. Tú asegúrate de dejarme tu dirección. —Salió del despacho con una sonrisa triunfal.

Recordaba lo que le había contado del tipo que le había engañado en Las Vegas, motivo por el que se habían casado, y le sabía mal estar haciéndole esto y saber lo infeliz que estaba siendo por su culpa. Pero pronto la libraría y le compensaría yendo a hablar con su prometido para disculparse por todo y pedirle que volviera con ella.

A la hora acordada esperaba sentada en el sofá, Hinata había hecho una copia de las llaves para su temporal marido, había comprado un juego de toallas nuevo y le había hecho espacio en el armario. Solo tenía uno, así que tendrían que compartir el suyo, aunque no quisiera.

Se retrasaba, le había dicho que no llegaría después de las siete y eran más de la ocho. Hinata esperó sin replicar, no iba a dejarse vencer por él así que no dijo nada, aunque ese retraso le molestase. Estuvo sin probar bocado por esperarle, pero pasaban de las nueve y Sasuke no aparecía.

En su interior deseaba que él no llegase nunca, que en el último momento se hubiera arrepentido y le facilitase las cosas para un divorcio rápido.

Sasuke había metido todo lo que se le ocurrió en una maleta pequeña.

Dio por sentado que ella no esperaba una mudanza completa, y menos aún en solo unas horas, aun así, al dejar el equipaje en el maletero, decidió subir a apartamento a por alguna que otra cosa más: un par de trajes, su ropa cómoda, calzado, sus perfumes y útiles de ducha y afeitado... Cuando quiso darse cuenta había seleccionado tantas cosas que necesitó tres viajes al aparcamiento. Pero al fin llevaba todo lo que podría necesitar.

Al llegar a la dirección de su mujer se sorprendió de ver el sitio donde vivía. No era un edificio demasiado alto, pero estaba construido en ladrillo rojo que resaltaba sobre los demás, y estaba ese toldo blanco tipo túnel que cruzaba la acera con la dirección grabada en los lados. Al verlo pensó que parecía de película y sin querer asoció el nombre de su mujer con el de la famosa actriz, haciendo que entrase en el portal con una sonrisa.

Por fin, a las diez de la noche, cuando Hinata menos lo esperaba, Sasuke llamó a la puerta.

—Creí que ya no iba a venir... —dijo al abrir la puerta.

—Lo siento, ¿has esperado mucho por mí? —preguntó él aun sabiendo que sí.

—Dijo que llegaría a las siete... —afirmó, como dando a entender que sí, que había esperado mucho. Demasiado, más bien.

Hinata se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar y Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa antes de adentrarse en el apartamento.

Por el tipo de fachada había imaginado algo pequeño y con decoración clásica, pero no solo era enorme, sino que por lo que veía desde la entrada, lo tenía bastante bien decorado, con estilo minimalista, pero con mucho gusto.

—¿Y dónde se supone que voy a dormir? —preguntó curioso, a lo que ella señaló hacia el salón.

—Esta tarde compré una cama plegable para usted.

—Tutéeme—le recaló y ella asintió. —Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos compartir tu cama. No es necesario usarla para otra cosa que no sea para dormir —empezó a explicar él

—¿Compartir mi cama? ¿Con ust? —se calló y lo miro. —No puede ser. Esa es una de las condiciones por las que he aceptado fingir ser tu mujer...

—Pero hacerme dormir en un catre plegable... —dijo él, haciendo un gesto con sus manos como indicando que eso sería muy estrecho e incómodo para él.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no puede compartir mi cama con el que no tengo una relación. —Aclaró—. Vamos, te enseñaré la casa y dónde poner tus cosas.

Era impensable que ella dejase dormir a ese tipo en su cama, y mucho menos compartirla con él. Supuestamente ya había pasado una noche con él, la noche de su boda. Pero ni siquiera había estado ahí por la mañana para recordárselo, así que, teóricamente, era como si no lo hubieran hecho.

Caminaron por el apartamento mientras él observaba todo con cuidado. Era espacioso, con decoración minimalista y, aparentemente muy luminoso, ya que tenía una pared entera que era de cristal, aunque la tuviera cubierta con una cortina. El piso de Hinata sólo tenía tres estancias: salón-cocina, dormitorio y baño, pero tenía sentido, aunque hubiera estado a punto de casarse ella vivía sola y no necesitaba más estancias.

Siguió detrás de ella hasta el baño, dónde le mostró un par de estantes para poner sus cosas, le llevó a la cocina, allí le enseñó dónde estaban todos los utensilios, además había hecho un hueco en la nevera por si él quería poner sus cosas.

—Supongo que no lo sabe, pero yo soy vegetariana.

—Me lo dijiste en Las Vegas —sonrió al recordar la cara que puso ella cuando se comió la hoja de un ficus que había arrancado de una zona ajardinada fuera del hotel.

—Entonces, como se imaginará jamás he tenido parte de ningún animal muerto en mi nevera—dijo seria.

—¿Tendré que hacerme vegetariano para vivir contigo? Moriré de hambre...

—No le pienso obligar —lo miró de soslayo antes de cerrar el frigorífico—. Yo no pienso interferir en lo que coma, ni en la cantidad o cuando ni donde lo hagas. Pero por favor, te ruego que no metas trozos de cadáveres en mi nevera, mi nevera no es un cementerio.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y estalló en risas. La expresión de ella tampoco ayudaba a que pudiera retomar la compostura. Aceptaba sus condiciones, pero le resultaba imposible serenarse.

Hinata resopló y se dio la vuelta para ir al salón, tratando de verse con su meta alcanzada: el ansiado divorcio.

—Lo siento. No quería reírme... —dijo Sasuke, acercándose a ella minutos después—. Supongo que también influyen los nervios. Esto es nuevo para mí también.

—¿Solo has traído esa maleta?

—Hay más en el coche.

—Te enseñaré dónde poner tus cosas. Ven, sígueme —Pidió ella a desgana caminando hacia el dormitorio.

Dentro del dormitorio había una pequeña estancia sin puertas que daba al baño, un cubículo cuadrado casi tan grande como una habitación que ella utilizaba de vestidor. En él había percheros, cajones, un asiento pequeño, estanterías y un par de espejos, uno frente al otro.

—He vaciado toda esa parte. Puedes deshacer tu maleta y poner tus cosas ahí —dijo señalando un gran hueco al lado de su ropa—. Hay seis cajones, pero yo tengo demasiada ropa así que he podido vaciar solo dos—explicaba mientras abría los que había adecuado para él.

En un momento que se dio la vuelta para colocar un par de zapatos que se habían movido de sitio Sasuke se acercó a los cajones y abrió el primero, en él había lencería perfectamente ordenada, sujetadores en la derecha, tangas en el centro y bragas en la parte de la izquierda.

—Bonita lencería —dijo Sasuke con un sujetador rosa en las manos haciendo que rápidamente el color inundara sus mejillas.

—¡No haga eso! —Hinata le arrancó la prenda y la metió de nuevo en el cajón con el ceño fruncido—. No toques mis cosas, por favor. Tu cajón es el de abajo.

—¿Cómo es la que llevas ahora? —preguntó atrevido asomándose por el cuello de la camiseta de ella.

Sasuke había intentado provocarla, desde que había entrado en su casa la había visto ruborizarse dos veces y le hacía gracia verla así, pero no esperaba aquello: bajo la sudadera enorme que usaba, no llevaba absolutamente nada.

—Pero... —preguntó espantada cubriéndose con los brazos, aquel pervertido se había atrevido a mirar bajo su ropa, acababa de ver sus pechos completamente desnudos, los colores subieron a sus mejillas tan deprisa que creía que la cara iba a empezar a arder en llamas.

Salió del vestidor directamente a la ventana del salón, tocándose la cara y asegurándose de que su ropa estaba bien puesta, tapando lo que tenía que tapar.

Sasuke se quedó en la habitación completamente helado, no esperaba que ella no llevase nada bajo la camiseta y tampoco esperaba su reacción, ¿tanto se había avergonzado? En Las Vegas se habían acostado, él tampoco recordaba con todo lujo de detalles cómo había sido, pero sin lugar a dudas, la había visto desnuda, no era para que se pusiera así.

Además, tampoco es que fuera virgen, había estado a punto de casarse con otro con el que, seguramente, también se habría acostado.

Al salir del dormitorio la vio junto a la vidriera, de espaldas a él.

—Siento mucho lo de antes. Sólo pretendía jugar, no quería molestarte. —Ella no respondió ni se giró, sólo movió la mano dando a entender que le había oído—. Voy a bajar al coche a por el resto de mis cosas. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—No, no quiero. Pero lo haré. Supongo que forma parte del papel que tengo que representar, ¿no? —Antes de que dijera una palabra le interrumpió—. Además, quiero enseñarte dónde aparcar el coche. Mi portero es un hombre muy capaz, pero si lo dejas en la calle y un vándalo pretende hacer algo, Kou no podrá hacer nada más que llamar a la policía.

—¿Tienes plaza de parking?

—Si. Solo hay una, pero este tiempo dejaré mi coche en el de mi amiga Ino. Ella solo tiene una moto pequeña y podemos compartir su plaza.

Bajaban en silencio en el ascensor y Sasuke la miraba a través del reflejo del acero de la puerta.

—Siento lo de antes. —dijo tratando de hablar con ella.

—Está bien. No te preocupes.

—Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, no deberías avergonzarte de que alguien te viera.

—No me avergüenza que alguien me vea, Sasuke. Pero no me gusta que sea en un asalto a mi intimidad. Sé que pasó lo que pasó en Las Vegas hace cinco años pero yo no lo recuerdo, así que entiende que no me guste esta situación.

Al colocar las cosas en el vestidor Hinata no pudo evitar observarlo mirándolo de reojo. Tal como había dicho Ino, era un hombre guapísimo, tanto que, en otras circunstancias, sus piernas habrían sido de gelatina al tenerlo tan cerca, pero no así, obligada a fingir algo que no sentía. Pero Sasuke no era solo guapo, y no solamente tenía esa voz y esa sonrisa que volvería loca a cualquiera, además era un tipo pulcro y ordenado. Había colocado los trajes por orden de color, de más oscuros a más claros, lo mismo con los zapatos. Y había hecho igual con los cajones, donde había colocado la ropa interior, las corbatas y los relojes.

—¡Vaya, pero si sabes sonreír! —exclamó Sasuke al darse cuenta de ello.

—Lo que pasa es que los últimos días no me ha pasado nada que me haga hacerlo.

—Pero ahora estabas sonriendo.

—Me gusta cómo has ordenado tus cosas. Eso es todo.

Podría ser que, al final, no fuera una convivencia tan mala como la que Hinata había esperado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Cuando el despertador sonó, Sasuke estaba terriblemente adolorido.

La cosa a la que Hinata había llamado cama, no era más que un rectángulo de metal con unas patas y una lona verde y rígida en medio.

Quizás sería algo pasable como cama para una emergencia extrema, o en un campamento en el que fuera eso o dormir en un suelo de rocas puntiagudas y afiladas, pero él no podía dormir una noche más en esa cosa que, además, crujía con cada movimiento que hacía.

Al sentarse en ello para levantarse tuvo que hacer fuerza con las piernas para que no se plegase y cuando se puso en pie lo miró con odio.

Le dolía todo, desde las caderas hasta los hombros, las cervicales, y las costillas. Definitivamente se negaba a volver a dormir en esa cosa una sola noche más.

Se estiró con fuerza, escuchando y sintiendo como sus huesos crujían, y caminó hacia el dormitorio de su mujer, donde estaba el vestidor con sus cosas. Esperaba que Hinata estuviera durmiendo para que el baño no estuviera ocupado, pero ese día la suerte no se despertaba con él, pero estaba dándose una ducha y, aunque adoraba al género femenino, y más aún si podía verlas desnudas, la ignoró. Descolgó el traje del día y se vistió sin ducharse.

Hinata le había pedido que se mudase, pero no le había dicho que no fuera a su apartamento para nada. Así que, le dejó una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina y se marchó.

Al entrar en su piso corrió como un loco al dormitorio, pretendía darse una ducha antes de ir al trabajo, pero al ver la cama no pudo evitar echarse sobre ella. Rodó sobre el colchón sin importarle que se arrugase el traje y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

—Esa mujer cruel me ha hecho dormir en una mesa de tortura y me duele... —se estiró nuevamente—... todo.

Hinata salía del baño, duchada, vestida y maquillada. Esperaba que su marido aun estuviera durmiendo, pero la cama plegable estaba doblada y a un lado; la manta que le había prestado también estaba doblada y él no estaba. Le resultó extraño que su «invitado» se hubiera ido sin más, pero sobre la mesa de la cocina había una nota:

**Siento haberme ido sin despedirme. Estabas duchándote y no me he querido asomar para decírtelo porque no quería avergonzarte. He ido a la oficina. Supongo que no nos veremos hasta la noche, así que, cuídate.**

Nunca nadie le había dejado una nota, quizás su madre, con la lista de las cosas que quería comprar, pero nunca una nota de su pareja, aunque esta fuera indeseada. Analizó la caligrafía con la que estaba escrita y sonrió levemente al comprobar que también su letra era bonita. Volvió a doblar el papel, lo dejó bajo el frutero de la mesa y salió de camino a la cafetería donde siempre desayunaba con Ino.

Esperaba encontrar a su amiga en la mesa de siempre, pero no estaba, ni en esa mesa, ni en otra.

—Hoy no ha venido, Hina. —dijo el camarero—. Ha llamado hace un rato diciendo que no podía venir porque estaba entre los brazos de no sé quién... —sonrió.

—Vaya... Y yo que pensé que terminaríais juntos alguna vez...

—Bueno, quien sabe... A mí no me importa que se salga con otros porque también yo salgo con chicas.

—Me encanta esa forma de pensar. Te pareces mucho a ella, Kiba.

—En realidad espero que no. ¿Te imaginas a un hombre con pechos, rímel y esas faldas ceñidas que siempre lleva ella?

Sin poder evitarlo Hinata empezó a reír a carcajadas. Ese tipo era genial.

—Me siento hoy en la barra, ¿Vale?

—¡Claro! ¿Qué tal ha ido con tu marido? —Hinata lo miró con los ojos de par en par, no esperaba que él le preguntase por eso—. Es imposible no oíros cuando estáis juntas. No importa que sea en la segunda planta donde os sentáis, siempre os escucha toda la cafetería.

Aquella era la primera vez que Hinata tenía una conversación como esa con un camarero. Llevaba al menos tres años yendo a esa cafetería casi a diario, tres años en los que siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa con la misma chica y tres años en los que siempre les atendía el mismo chico.

Kiba las había visto reír, llorar, las había visto enfadadas con el mundo y siempre fue un tipo estupendo con ellas.

—¿Harás eso de hacerle la vida imposible para que te dé el divorcio? —preguntó Kiba mientras le servía su café con leche de avellanas.

—Empecé ayer —sonrió—. Fui a su oficina y le dije que se tenía que mudar ayer mismo o pondría una demanda de divorcio. Tardó en llegar, pero lo hizo. Le hice dormir en un catre plegable de camping... —dijo un poco arrepentida.

—Eso tuvo que doler —dijo poniendo cara de consecuencia.

Si, era realmente incómoda. Ella misma se había estirado en la cama improvisada sólo para comprobar lo que era dormir ahí.

—Terminará rogándome que le dé el divorcio.

—¿Por qué no lo arrastras todas las mañanas aquí? Apuesto a que no le gusta desayunar escuchando las quejas de las chicas, pagando por los desayunos...

—No se me había ocurrido, aunque podría ser una buena idea. Hoy iré otra vez a su oficina y fingiré ser una esposa controladora. Estoy segura que me pedirá el divorcio en menos de un mes.

Terminó su café de un par de sorbos y se levantó de la silla dándole una sonrisa al camarero. Ese día tenía fechorías que llevar a cabo y estas empezaban en el edificio de H&B, la compañía del padre de Sasuke.

La secretaria de su marido estaba sentada en su mesa, con el auricular rodeándole la cabeza y la agenda entre las manos. La miró fijamente mientras atendía una llamada, preguntándose qué le habría llevado a trabajar para Sasuke o si alguna vez, haciendo uso del mito jefe/secretaria, se habría acostado con él. Llevaba un anillo de casada, y parecía demasiado integra como para caer tan bajo de acostarse con su jefe. Sacudió la cabeza para expulsar ese tipo de pensamientos. No la conocía y no podía ni quería juzgarla por su apariencia o por el puesto que ocupaba. Cuando la muchacha se despidió se acercó a ella con una sonrisa cortés.

—Lo siento, señorita Hyuga, pero el señor Uchiha no ha llegado aún a la oficina.

Hinata miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca derecha y comprobó la hora en la pequeña esfera que la secretaria tenía al lado del monitor.

—Son las once...

—Si. Son las once. La última vez que faltó sin avisar se había ido a Hawaii con un par de «amigas» —dijo, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos—. Su padre se puso furioso.

—Ya me imagino...

—En la tarjeta que me dio estaba la dirección de su despacho junto a su línea fija de teléfono y su móvil, pero no la dirección de su apartamento.

—Lamento esto, pero no estoy autorizada.

—Tranquila, lo entiendo. Pero… soy la esposa de tu jefe, no podrías…—le miró suplicante.

En ese momento el padre de Sasuke entraba en la recepción. Al escuchar a la muchacha que hablaba con Shizune, no pudo evitar oír que era la esposa de su jefe, y por ende, de su hijo. Aquello era imposible, hacía apenas una semana que discutían sobre su incapacidad de tomarse en serio las cosas y no podía haberse casado, y menos aún sin novia y en tan poco tiempo. Se escondió tras la pared para tratar de escuchar algo más, pero la secretaria parecía haber obedecido ya que la mujer que hablaba con ella no había dicho nada más. Se dirigió al ascensor pensando en qué tipo de artimañas estaría trayéndose su hijo cuando, al entrar en el elevador para subir a su despacho, entró con él la muchacha que hablaba con la secretaria. No pudo evitar analizarla: era joven y muy hermosa, parecía de buena familia y para nada dispuesta a fingir lo que no era.

—¿Baja? —preguntó el hombre al escucharla murmurar en voz baja.

—Disculpe. Ah, sí. Gracias.

—Parece ofuscada... ¿Un mal día?

—Una mala semana. Me encantaría fugarme a algún lugar recóndito donde nadie me encontrase y volver cuando todo haya terminado.

—Si encuentra ese lugar hágamelo saber. A veces también me gustaría huir de todo. Incluso podría llamarse «El lugar de los fugados».

Hinata sonrió por la ocurrencia mientras fijaba la vista en el número que parpadeaba en rojo, pasando del ocho al siete, del siete al seis...

—Tenga un buen día —dijo, saliendo en la recepción manoseando la nota con la dirección de su marido entre los dedos.

—Igualmente.

Había dado por sentado que el apartamento de Sasuke estaría en una buena zona de la ciudad, que sería un sitio lujoso y sonrió al llegar y ver que no se había equivocado.

El edificio en el que Sasuke vivía era mucho más alto que el suyo, completamente forrado con placas de cemento y con grandes ventanales de cristal ahumado que le daban un aspecto sobrio y elegante.

Shizune le había indicado que vivía en el último piso, así que entró en la recepción y caminó por el vestíbulo hasta el ascensor.

—Disculpe, pero no puede subir si no informo de la visita. —dijo una chica joven vestida con uniforme.

—Buenos días, soy la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. Vengo a ver si mi marido ha venido a su apartamento porque esta mañana se fue de casa sin decir nada y no ha ido a trabajar —no sabía por qué estaba actuando como si realmente estuvieran casados, pero frente a esa chica, guapa y voluptuosa, no había podido evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Luego se fijó en sus manos y, como Shizune, también llevaba alianza.

—No sabía que el señor Uchiha se hubiera casado. Felicidades —sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes estropeados—. Si espera un momento llamo para ver si sigue en su apartamento.

—Gracias, pero… ¿Por qué no me deja subir yo misma? No tengo llave, así que prometo bajar si no está.

La recepcionista pareció pensarlo unos segundos, pero terminó asintiendo.

Hinata subió al último piso y se encontró con una puerta increíble.

Era negra, pulida y brillante como un espejo y ancha, muy ancha. Llamó al timbre presionando el botón una sola vez y esperó, pero no abrió nadie.

¿Realmente no estaba en casa?

Se acercó al ascensor con intenciones de bajar, preguntándose a sí misma por qué demonios estaba preocupándose por ese ser infernal que la obligaba a permanecer casada, aunque no quisiera, pero justo al dar un paso para entrar en el aparato, la puerta de Sasuke se abrió.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, él completamente sorprendido de tenerla allí y ella por verlo como estaba, con el traje arrugado, la camisa medio abierta y despeinado.

—Hinata... ¿Qué...?

—Mi amiga no fue hoy a desayunar conmigo y pensé en pasar por tu despacho, pero no estabas y tu secretaria me dio tu dirección...

—He pasado una noche terrible en esa cosa que compraste, y tenías la ducha ocupada, así que pensé en venir a ducharme aquí y simplemente me quedé dormido. ¿Quieres pasar? Me daré una ducha y me cambiaré antes de ir a la oficina.

Sasuke vivía en un piso decorado a todo lujo. Como el suyo, los muebles eran de diseño, todos con líneas rectas en tonos brillantes blancos y negros. El suelo era de madera oscura, casi negra, las puertas eran blancas veteadas, carecía de cortinas, pero en su lugar había bonitos estores japoneses con caligrafía asiática en dorado. Se quedó mirando las letras con una expresión risueña. Reconocía el significado de cuando fue adolescente, pero se puso seria antes de que él se diera cuenta.

—No sé si hay algo en la nevera que te pueda gustar, o puedes sentarte mientras termino...

—No hace falta. Pronto me voy a marchar. Solo quería asegurarme de que no faltabas al trabajo y para pedirte que por las mañanas no hicieras planes, me gustaría que desayunases conmigo y con Ino en la cafetería...

—¿Todas las mañanas? ¿Por qué?

—No hay un motivo particular. Además… quería recordarte lo del anillo…

—Hinata no me has dado tiempo. Apenas ayer viniste a mi despacho para aceptar el trato y para imponer que me mudase ayer mismo... No he tenido tiempo de nada.

—Está bien. Pero es mejor que no pase del fin de semana—dijo e internamente sonrió, tenía que conseguir ponerlo de los nervios.

Sin que Sasuke pudiera decir nada en respuesta, Hinata se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó. No miró el resto del apartamento, aunque se muriera de ganas por ver cómo era, no esperó a que terminase, simplemente se marchó, como si le molestase su presencia.

Al llegar la noche Sasuke llegó a cada habiendo planeado dormir en el sofá, no le importaba lo incómodo que fuera mientras no fuera ese odiosa cama plegable. Le dolía el cuerpo como si la noche anterior la hubiera pasado en el suelo desnudo y no quería empeorarlo repitiendo.

Cuando entró en el apartamento respiró hondo. Hinata había preparado algo para cenar que olía deliciosamente. Se acercó a la cocina olisqueando el aire como un ratoncillo y la encontró terminando de servir dos platos cuyo contenido tenía un color rarísimo.

—¿Has llegado?

—Si. ¿Qué es lo que has cocinado?

—Es una receta que adecué. Sustituí carne por patatas y suprimí la nata. Así que, como no es la receta original, podemos llamarlo «Patatas con salsa a la Hina» —sonrió.

—Huele fenomenal, aunque su aspecto no sea demasiado apetitoso.

—No te anticipes. Pruébalo antes de descartarlo.

Como si Sasuke se sintiera en casa, fue al dormitorio para ponerse algo cómodo y después de unos minutos regresó, llamando la atención de su mujer, que fijó la vista en él con una expresión que no había visto desde que se habían reencontrado después de Las Vegas.

Se acercó a la mesa y hundió el dedo en el que supuso sería su plato.

Después de hacerlo pensó que le molestaría, pero ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba como si esperase una respuesta, así que se llevó el dedo a la boca y saboreó la salsa. Cerró los ojos deleitándose con aquella maravilla culinaria y cuando los abrió de nuevo no pudo más que hacer un sonido nasal que indicaba lo delicioso que le parecía.

—¿Te gusta? —Él asintió efusivamente repitiendo lo mismo—. ¡Espera, no comas con las manos! Tengo cubiertos, sabes—dijo con una ligera carcajada.

Con cada trozo de patata que se llevaba a la boca más bueno le parecía.

—No sé qué otras cosas eres capaz de cocinar, Hinata, pero déjame decirte que esto es, de lejos, lo mejor que he probado.

—¿Aunque sea vegetariano?

—A mí no me parece mal comer verdura. Además, sé que comer carne no es saludable... Eres lo que comes, ¿no?

Hinata sonrió mientras seguía comiendo.

A lo mejor era extraño, pero le gustaba comer con Sasuke. A Sasori nunca había terminado de convencerle lo de no comer carne, a pesar de ponerse enfermo continuamente. En cambio, su marido conocía la frase que había adoptado ella como su lema personal «eres lo que comes».

Al terminar de cenar Sasuke hizo algo que tampoco Sasori había hecho nunca: recoger la mesa y fregar los platos. Y cuando ella trató de impedirlo él la detuvo diciendo que ya había preparado la cena, que no podía dejarla lavar también lo que habían manchado.

Llevaba un rato debatiéndose sobre qué hacer. Su intención desde un principio fue molestarle para que se hartase de ella y le diera el divorcio, pero después de la cena tan amena que habían tenido le resultaba difícil hacerle dormir en ese catre incómodo. Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo algo en su móvil que no se interesó en saber, así que ella aprovechó para ir al dormitorio. Sacó colchas y cojines del armario y dividió la cama en dos, haciendo un grueso bulto en el medio. Luego regresó al salón y se sentó en el hueco vacío del sofá, pensando cómo pedirle que durmiera con ella en la cama.

Pasada media hora aún no había encontrado cómo pedirle que fueran a la habitación sin que sonase lo que estaba muy lejos de ser, así que se puso en pie y se fue a su habitación.

—Sasuke, ¿Puedes venir? —llamó desde allí.

—Voy. —El fijar la vista en la cama vio un tremendo bulto en el centro—. ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —Hinata asintió con las mejillas llenas de color—. Me encanta el gesto, Hinata, pero todo esto no es necesario. Dormiré en el sofá. No quiero romper tus reglas.

—Por favor, solo acepta. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que me ha costado decidir que durmieras en mi cama? Compré ese catre de camping para castigarte por obligarme a hacer esto.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Supongo que la cena. Con mi ex...

—¿Ex? —interrumpió él sorprendido.

—Ex. —Aclaró con una mirada triste—. Se ha ido de luna de miel con otra mujer. Con su exnovia. No puedo pretender que sigamos juntos después de esto. A Sasori no le gustaba comer verdura y nunca pude cocinar para él como lo he hecho hoy contigo.

Sasuke sonrió por su sinceridad, pero lejos de ir al lado de la cama que intuyó debía ocupar él, salió del dormitorio. Se negaba a dormir en el catre, era un hecho, pero tampoco quería incomodarla más de lo necesario. Antes de poder llegar al sofá se vio bloqueado, Hinata había sujetado una de sus manos y le había hecho detenerse.

No iba a rogarle, si no quería dormir con ella no le suplicaría. Su conciencia estaba tranquila habiéndole ofrecido el lado de la cama que ella no usaba. Tiró de él hasta el dormitorio y fue hasta el lado izquierdo, colocándose entre él y el colchón. Llevó las manos a su pecho y le empujó, haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

—No voy a pedírtelo otra vez, Sasuke. Si no quieres dormir aquí no importa.

Sasuke se sentó, puso las manos en sus caderas y la apartó a un lado.

Se levantó, y en un arrebato tiró de todo lo que ella había puesto para dividir la cama en dos.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Si vamos a compartir la cama hagámoslo de verdad. Como dos personas adultas. No pienso tocarte. Sé que no te gusta esta situación y no es mi intención molestarte más de lo necesario.

Hinata no dijo nada. Salió al salón para apagar las luces y regresó al dormitorio. Se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama mirando de reojo a su marido y se quitó el pijama, quedando en ropa interior.

Sasuke la miraba perplejo.

—S-soy incapaz de dormir vestida, no importa el tipo de ropa que sea. Por eso puse todo aquello en el medio.

Probablemente esa sería la primera vez que dormía con una preciosa mujer semidesnuda a la que, intencionadamente, no tocaría.

Cuando apagaron las lamparillas y se estiraron en la cama, lo hicieron con cuidado de no tocarse, aunque la cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que no lo hicieran ni por accidente. Ambos sujetaron la ropa a la altura de sus hombros y cerraron los ojos con fuerza para tratar de dormirse lo antes posible.

—Buenas noches, Hinata.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

Imposible, era imposible pegar ojo con ese hombre acostado al lado suyo.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué se sentía tan inquieta, tan nerviosa. Ella no le había propuesto que durmiera en su cama con otra intención que no fuera la de dejarle dormir cómodamente, sin embargo, sentía como si tuviera la obligación de hacer algo más, de dar un paso que no quería dar. Era su marido, pero no pretendía llevar su matrimonio a ese nivel.

Se giró una y otra vez, dio una y otra vuelta, pero no había forma de pegar ojo. Sasuke, en cambio no se movía ni un milímetro, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre el pecho sujetando la ropa de cama como si la vida le fuera en ello. De pronto, con uno de los giros, Hinata se cayó por el lado de la cama, algo que no le había pasado nunca, y lo peor, estaba tan enredada con la sábana que era imposible salir de ese lio.

De pronto Sasuke empezó a reír. Al principio lo hacía todo lo silenciosamente que pudo, pero cuando se asomó por encima de la cama y la vio tendida en el suelo, envuelta como si fuera una oruga estalló en risas incapaz de hacer nada más.

—¿P-podría ayudar, por favor? —Aquello todavía fue peor, y lo peor vino cuando ella también empezó a reír.

—Esto es, sin duda, lo más divertido que me ha pasado nunca en una habitación...

Sasuke se arrastró por encima de la cama hasta llegar al lado de ella y se agachó para ayudarla, pero sus expresiones risueñas cambiaron en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. La ayudó a desenredarse de la sábana y se apartó deprisa y con un carraspeo.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Hinata metiéndose nuevamente entre las sábanas.

—De nada. —Respondió él, conteniéndose de acortar la distancia con ella y besarla como llevaba rato queriendo hacer.

El resto de la noche pasó despacio y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera pegar ojo.

Por la mañana, tan pronto como sonó el despertador de Sasuke, los dos se pusieron de pie. Hinata huyó de la habitación como si la tentación de ir hacia él fuera demasiado intensa; él, corrió a la ducha creyendo que así se suavizaría un poco la atracción que empezaba a sentir por su mujer.

Ni siquiera se saludaron.

Pese a haber acordado que irían juntos a la cafetería, cada uno cogió un rumbo distinto, él se fue a la oficina y ella con su amiga.

Al entrar en el establecimiento deseó que Ino estuviera en su sitio de siempre. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había pasado esa noche y lo terriblemente nerviosa que se ponía cada vez que se imaginaba algo que no debía.

—Menos mal que estás aquí... —suspiró aliviada mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas.

—¿Menos mal? Solo falté ayer...

—Necesitaba verte hoy. Ha pasado algo...

—¿Con tu marido? ¿Os habéis acostado ya? ¿Has decidido que no quieres echarle de tu vida porque quieres recuperar los cinco años perdidos? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que es el hombre de tu vida?

—¡Esto es serio! —Ino rió, sabía que había pasado algo de lo que le había dicho—. Ha sido con Sasuke, sí. Pero no, no nos hemos acostado... o al menos no en sentido figurado. Sigo queriendo recuperar mi vida.

—En sentido figurado... ¿Eso quiere decir que sí lo habéis hecho en el sentido literal? ¿Habéis pasado la noche en la misma cama? —Hinata asintió ruborizándose—. ¿Por eso necesitabas verme? ¿Por qué te gusta tu marido?

—No me gusta él, no... No lo sé, Ino, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Ayer pretendí seguir con mi plan de hacerle la vida imposible, pero cuando llegó la hora de la cena... No sé. Cenamos juntos, alabó mi comida y por la noche no pude dejarle dormir en el catre de metal que compramos. Hice una división en la cama para que durmiera en una mitad y yo en la otra pero de un modo u otro terminamos bajo las mismas sábanas. Fue en un momento, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron... —Ino abrió los ojos de par en par—. No ha pasado nada, y no pasará. Puedes estar segura. Pero no me veo con fuerzas de echarle y necesito que me recuerdes lo que me ha hecho y todo lo que me ha hecho perder.

—¿Perder? Yo creo que te ha salvado. Sasori es un cretino. Tu marido no ha hecho más que llegar a tu vida en el mejor momento en el que podía llegar.

Ino no pretendía enseñarle nada, pero sacó el móvil de su bolso y buscó en internet las fotos que Sakura había colgado sobre sus vacaciones en Tailandia. La expresión de Hinata fue perdiendo el brillo con el que había llegado esa mañana, a pesar de no haber dormido. En la secuencia de fotos se veía a una pareja enamorada regalándose caricias, una pareja en la que él era su prometido y ella su ex, la que había ayudado a planear la boda, la que había estado con Sasori eligiendo su traje de novio, la misma que le había dejado por otro y que ahora volvía con fuerza para recuperarle a pesar de que él había estado a punto de casarse con otra. Sakura, la misma que había ocupado un asiento en un avión que no le pertenecía, la que se besaba con un hombre que hasta hacía solo unos días pertenecía a otra.

—Esto...

—No iba a enseñártelo, Hina. Siento como si estuviera siendo yo misma la que te está rompiendo el corazón. Puede sonar cruel, pero me encantó la forma en la que Sasuke interrumpió la boda en el momento preciso. Me cae bien, a pesar de que no le conozco me cae muy bien. Y todavía me cae mejor si de verdad está confundiéndote. Tú no te mereces a alguien como Sasori y lo sabes. Sabes que terminaría dejándote por esa zorra.

Pese a saber que su ex se había convertido en eso en el momento en el que Sasuke había hablado en la iglesia, no esperaba que la hubiera sustituido tan sumamente deprisa. Se levantó de su silla con los brazos caídos y después de dar un beso a su amiga en el pelo, bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle.

A duras penas podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte con los chicos: su primer novio formal la engañaba descaradamente con otra en la celebración de su primer aniversario, y su segundo novio la engañaba con su ex en el que tenía que ser su viaje de novios. Luego estaba Sasuke, pero él no contaba. Se habían casado estando borrachos y ninguno de los dos se había acordado de esa boda hasta cinco años después, así que no, él no contaba.

Caminó por las calles sin saber qué hacer. Se había planteado volver al trabajo y usarlo como medio de distracción, pero temía no rendir debidamente por culpa de lo que llenaba su cabeza esos días.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al edificio donde su marido trabajaba, pero no subió, se quedó frente a la puerta unos minutos pensando qué hacer o qué decir si se atrevía a entrar en su despacho.

El señor Uchiha llegaba de una reunión cuando vio a esa chica frente a la entrada. Recordaba a la perfección lo que había dicho a Shizune acerca de ser la mujer de Sasuke. Se hizo el distraído para chocar con ella intencionadamente, pero no contaba con que ella se cayera o que se pusiera a gimotear al llegar al suelo.

—Discúlpeme, de verdad. Lo siento mucho... —Le dijo, tratando de ayudarla a ponerse en pie—. Oh, es usted la chica de la mala semana...

Hinata levantó la mirada y se encontró con el hombre del ascensor.

—Disculpe el espectáculo. No he podido evitarlo.

—No se preocupe. Pero dígame, ¿Se ha hecho daño? —ella negó—. ¿Puedo invitarla a un café para compensárselo?

—No. No es necesario. Yo me iba ya...

—¿Trabaja aquí? No la he visto antes —esperaba que le dijera que estaba en H&B para visitar a su marido, casi como si le confirmase lo que había escuchado.

—No. Solo vengo de visita. Yo trabajo en Goldman Brothers como inversionista.

El hombre la miró fascinado. Si realmente era su nuera, su hijo había hecho la mejor elección, nada de chicas con la cabeza hueca que solo piensan en vestidos de diseño, o muchachas adictas al sexo que no tienen vergüenza alguna. La chica que tenía frente a él no solo era elegante y atractiva, sino además, inteligente, y una chica con un gran futuro.

Supuso que su hijo no le habría mencionado quien era su padre, así que no se presentó como hubiera querido hacer, mencionó su prisa por volver al trabajo y subió, notablemente emocionado por saber algo más de esa chica.

Después de media hora Hinata se decidió a subir. Se ponía nerviosa solo de imaginar los ojos oscuros de Sasuke clavados en los suyos, o de pensar en lo que había deseado esa noche, aunque hubiera sido de forma muy fugaz. Entró en el despacho tras la indicación de la secretaria, pero él no estaba.

No había analizado la estancia antes, de hecho, hasta ese momento, ni siquiera le había importado cómo estuviera decorado. La pared de la derecha era una estantería negra, enorme, repleta de libros, agendas y archivadores. A la izquierda estaba la mesa de cristal ahumado tras la que se sentaba su marido. El suelo estaba enmoquetado de gris oscuro y había un par de muebles más, también en la misma gama de colores oscuros. No era un despacho muy grande, quizás tendría treinta o treinta y cinco metros cuadrados.

Cuando Sasuke llegó, Hinata estaba sentada en el sofá, reclinada hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Así que yo ocupo media cama y tu ocupas media oficina? —bromeó, pero ella no respondió—. ¿Te has dormido? —Hinata siguió en silencio, sin hacer el mínimo signo de haberle escuchado.

Soltó los documentos que llevaba sobre la mesa y fue al sofá. Se sentó al lado de ella y la acomodó, apoyándola sobre su regazo para que no tuviera la cabeza caída hacia atrás.

Era preciosa.

Recordaba vagamente a la muchacha de Las Vegas, pero esa chica de ahora era mucho más bonita, y tenía un carácter dulce y cálido. Cuando interrumpió su boda solo se había aprovechado de la situación para su beneficio, pero a ratos, el pensamiento de sentar la cabeza con ella no le parecía tan descabellado. Paseó los dedos por el borde de sus labios sabiendo que, aunque lo desease con todas sus fuerzas, no podía besarla.

Tampoco él había logrado pegar ojo durante toda la noche, y sin querer, se durmió mientras la contemplaba.

Habían pasado todo el día sin salir del despacho para nada. Shizune dudaba si entrar o no para ver que todo estaba en orden, pero temía interrumpir algo que no debiera, o molestarles al entrar sin haber sido llamada. Pero se acercaba la hora de marcharse y normalmente no se iba sin el permiso de su jefe, así que, tomó aire e irrumpió en el despacho.

Sonrió tiernamente al ver la estampa que tenían en el sofá él y su mujer.

Hinata estaba estirada, con la cabeza en las piernas de su marido, él tenía la cara apoyada en una mano y la otra mano en el pecho de Hinata. Nunca le creería si le decía que les había visto así, de forma que les hizo una foto con su teléfono y corrió de vuelta a su sitio sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

Por suerte para ella, el señor Uchiha había bajado para dejar a su hijo la información de uno de sus clientes y éste fue quien le dio permiso para marcharse.

Hinata se despertó con un hambre voraz. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke se le aceleró el corazón.

—Oh, dios mio —murmuró al verse incapaz de tranquilizarse.

Sentía el calor de su mano atravesándole la ropa y el de sus piernas en su cuello. Lo miró desde donde estaba solo para comprobar que, incluso dormido era atractivo. Se movió deprisa, como si una ola de deseo viniera deprisa hacia ella y estuviera huyendo para que no le alcanzase.

—Oh, me... Me he dormido —sonrió, llevándose una mano al pelo y apartándoselo de la cara.

—Sí, eso parece —«pero por favor, no hagas eso», pensó desviando la mirada.

—Se acerca la hora de la cena. —Comprobó en el reloj de su muñeca derecha—. Espero que Shizune se haya marchado... ¿Quieres cenar fuera de casa? Hay un restaurante por aquí cerca... Podemos pedir que nos preparen algo vegetariano —sonrió.

—No. Prefiero ir a casa. Siempre tengo algo en la nevera o en el congelador...

—Creo que serías una buena esposa... —Dijo poniéndose en pie y bostezando mientras se estiraba.

Al bajar en el ascensor recordó algo que su padre le había dicho en la reunión de la mañana. Le había mencionado algo sobre que ya era hora de presentarle a su nueva mujer, o algo así y, aunque había fingido ignorarle, ahora, mientras bajaban, lo recordó.

—Creo que mi padre sospecha algo —dijo Sasuke sin mirarla—. Confío en Shizune, sé que ella no ha dicho nada de lo que sabe, pero no sé si alguien ha podido escuchar algo.

—¿Te refieres a nuestro matrimonio? —Él asintió.

—No quería que se enterase nadie hasta que no lleváramos un poco más de tiempo conviviendo. Sólo llevamos dos días.

—Bueno, en verdad llevamos cinco años casados. No tienes que demostrar nada.

—Hinata, tú has llevado una vida decente. Terminaste tus estudios, te enamoraste nuevamente y saliste con ese tipo con el que ibas a casarte. Tienes un trabajo... Yo solo he ido a fiestas, he salido con mujeres sin respetar ni mi puesto de trabajo ni a mi familia... No deberías haber aceptado lo que te pedí. Yo en tu lugar no lo habría hecho.

Hinata se quedó pensativa. Quizás obtendría el divorcio si se lo pedía amablemente, y podría volver a su vida y olvidarse de ese asunto, pero ya no podía retomar su vida en el punto en el que se había quedado con la llegada de Sasuke: su prometido se había largado sin más, y la había sustituido con una ex de la que ya dudaba que lo hubiera sido alguna vez.

Si siguiendo con la pantomima los dos iban a salir beneficiados... tampoco estaba mal de todo seguir así, total, pese a la atracción física, no se llevaban nada mal, y él la respetaba.

Al llegar a casa no vieron el coche de los padres de Hinata, que estaba aparcado justo frente a la entrada. Subieron en el ascensor y cuando las puertas de acero se abrieron vieron al matrimonio Hyuga hecho un manojo de nervios. La madre de Hinata lloraba desconsolada y el padre la abrazaba mientras acariciaba su espalda tratando de darle calma.

—¿Papá? ¿Mamá? —preguntó ceñuda.

—Santo cielo, hija. Pensábamos que te había pasado algo. Llevamos todo el día llamando a tu teléfono y, al principio no respondías pero luego estaba apagado. Y tampoco abrías la puerta... —el hombre clavó la mirada en Sasuke y la devolvió a su hija—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—No es lo que parece.

—Deja que les explique yo, Hinata. —Pidió Sasuke.

—No, son mis padres, se lo cuento yo. Entremos. No quiero hablar en el vestíbulo.

Al entrar, lo primero en lo que se fijó la madre de Hinata fue en las mantas que había sobre una de las sillas, y en el catre plegable que había a un lado. Sin preguntar a su hija, cruzó el salón y entró en la habitación para mirar en el vestidor.

—Nos presentas a Sasori rebosante de felicidad. Llegas dos años después diciendo que te vas a casar con él. Organizas una boda que ese desgraciado interrumpe... ¿Y ahora vives con él? Hinata Hyuga, ¿te has vuelto loca? —preguntó zarandeando los trajes de Sasuke que había descolgado y llevaba arrugados entre las manos.

—Mamá, creo que Sasori ha estado engañándome con Sakura Dios sabe desde cuándo. Se ha ido de luna de miel con ella. Su madre me tiró un cubo de agua para echarme de su casa después de gritarme. —Afirmó fríamente viendo como la expresión de su madre cambiaba rápidamente—. Sasuke me pidió ayuda para poder optar al puesto de directivo porque, su padre no le dará el ascenso a menos que siente cabeza, y yo me he ofrecido a ayudarle —añadió, quitándole las prendas de las manos—. Solo estamos fingiendo ser marido y mujer. No ha pasado nada. Y aunque pasase, creo que no tengo que dar más explicaciones ya que, legalmente, estamos casados desde hace cinco años. Mis hermanas son las que necesitan que os preocupéis por ellas, son las que siempre andan por ahí desmadradas y descontroladas.

—Bueno, haya paz —interrumpió el padre al ver como su mujer estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión con Hinata—. Hana, ya has comprobado que está bien. ¿Por qué no nos vamos y los dejamos a solas?

—Yo... ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar? —preguntó Sasuke. Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice antes de quitarle las prendas a su madre e ir a devolverlas al armario.

Que se quedasen a cenar suavizaría un poco la tensión, les ayudaría a conocerse un poco mejor y a limar asperezas. Hinata no había mencionado a sus padres ni una sola vez desde que se conocían y estaba bien poder saber cosas sobre ellos de primera mano.

La cena no fue lo que Hinata pensó que sería. Imaginó a su madre rechazando cualquier cosa que Sasuke dijera, murmurando por lo bajo cuando no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que hablasen y, mostrándose descontenta y desagradable. Sin embargo, parecía agradarle más con cada palabra que él decía, y su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que escuchaba algo que le gustaba. Con su padre había pasado igual. Habían compartido opiniones en las que coincidían y en las que no, y habían encontrado un gusto en común: los coches de lujo. Al terminar la comida Sasuke se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas, a pesar de que Hinata le pidió que no lo hiciera, y cuando se fue a la cocina, Hana suspiró encantada.

—Es un chico encantador —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—No te hagas ilusiones, mamá. En cuanto Sasuke ascienda, nos divorciaremos.

—No seas tonta, hija. Llegó a tu vida en el momento preciso. Si Sasori se ha ido con Sakura deséales lo mejor del mundo y aprovecha esta oportunidad.

—Vamos, Hana, ya lo has oído, solo llevan dos días —dijo el padre.

—Conviviendo. Pero llevan cinco años casados. Y es tan guapo, y tan amable, y tan...

Hinata y su padre se miraron mientras rodaban los ojos y negaban con la cabeza como si estuviera chiflada.

Al salir el matrimonio Hyuga, Hinata cerró la puerta apoyando la frente en ella. Tan pronto como se quedaron solos sus nervios empezaron a desatarse nuevamente. No entendía por qué le pasaba eso con él. Nunca se había sentido tan inquieta con un chico, sin embargo con él nada era lo habitual.

Sasuke había ido al dormitorio después de despedir a sus suegros, pero al ver que ella no iba, salió en su busca. Cuando la vio apoyada contra la puerta deseó acercarse a ella y besarla, aun arriesgándose a que ella le echase. Respiró hondo para serenarse y caminó hacia ella despacio.

—¿No vienes a la habitación? —preguntó apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

—Ahora iré. ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama primero?

—¡Claro! —Apretó sus hombros como si los masajease antes de acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la nuca—. Hoy estoy muy cansado. Si tardas en venir me habré dormido ya.

—No pasa nada. Necesito... necesito pensar y prefiero estar sola un par de minutos.

—Está bien. Lo siento. No quería molestarte.

—No me molestas —dijo girándose de pronto y encontrándolo a escasos centímetros de ella.

Su corazón se aceleró todavía más al verlo así de cerca.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y, antes de que la tentación empujase a Sasuke a hacer algo que no debía se dio la vuelta para marcharse y dejarla a solas. Hinata avanzó dos pasos y le abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la cara en su espalda.

—Hoy se me rompió el corazón cuando vi las fotos de como mi ex disfrutaba de mi luna de miel con otra. —Confesó. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula sabiendo que eso había sido por su culpa, por haber interrumpido su boda y con ella su felicidad—. No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que me he alegrado de haber podido ir a tu oficina y de tenerte aquí hoy.

Sasuke ya no quiso contenerse más. Llevó las manos a las de ella para soltar su agarre y se giró. Tomó su cara entre las manos y se agachó, deteniéndose a solo un par de centímetros de su boca.

—Dime que me dejas hacerlo... —Rogó antes de que Hinata asintiera despacio y él estrellase sus labios con los de ella—. Llevaba desde anoche con ganas de besarte —confesó un minuto después, con los ojos aun cerrados y apoyando su frente en la de ella—. Voy a la habitación porque si no lo hago no querré parar. Por si no nos vemos antes de que vayas... Buenas noches, Hinata.

¿Cómo era posible que un solo beso de Sasuke provocara más pasión que una seducción completa de otro hombre? Pero ese beso había sido aún peor para ella, no porque no lo hubiera disfrutado, sino porque le recordaba lo que no tenía: amor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Llevaban casi dos semanas juntos. Durante esos días todo había ido bien. Sasuke había tratado de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina para no estar con ella. Ya había probado sus labios, pero ahora quería más y cuando compartía tiempo con ella no podía pensar en otra cosa, así que, la oficina era lo más cercano a la serenidad que conocía. Hinata había tratado de actuar como siempre, desayunos en la cafetería con Ino, preparar la comida en casa, paseos por aquí y por allí... Había tratado de evitar volver al despacho de Sasuke y había pasado las horas intentando mantenerse ocupada con nimiedades solo por evitar pasar el día pensando en él. Por la noche todo había sido rápido: cena ligera, un rato juntos en el sofá con alguna película y a dormir sin más dilación para evitar tentaciones.

Al final llegó su último día de vacaciones y Sasuke decidió aceptar su petición de ir a desayunar con ella y con su amiga. A lo mejor no era la mejor idea, a él nunca le había gustado salir a desayunar con ninguna de sus novias y dio por hecho que con su mujer tampoco sería diferente, pero le apetecía pasar con ella su último día libre.

Cuando Hinata se levantó él ya estaba duchado y vestido.

—Para suponerse que tu amiga te espera... eres muy lenta —dijo, destapándola.

La miró un segundo antes de darse la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de placer.

—Bueno, ella me espera —sonrió. Le lanzó un cojín, que recibió como si hubiera sabido que de lo iba a tirar, y se cubrió para que no la viera en ropa interior—. ¿Por qué te has levantado tan pronto? ¿Tienes algo que hacer antes de ir a la oficina?

—Hoy sí. Quiero ir con mi mujer a desayunar. —Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par—. No me mires así. Cuando empezamos con esto me dijiste que tenía que ir a desayunar contigo a diario, pero no lo hemos hecho.

Al principio podría haber querido que fuera con ella sólo para molestarle, para obligarle a hacer algo que en realidad no iba a volver a querer hacer, pero ese día estaba de buen humor y le apetecía que la acompañase, le apetecía que el camarero y Ino le vieran.

Salió de la cama para ir directamente a la ducha y, al pasar por al lado de Sasuke le giró la cara para que no la mirase.

—Vaya... —sonrió cuando la vio salir arreglada de la habitación—. No sé si es cosa mía, pero hoy estás...

—¿Voy mal? —preguntó, girándose para mirarse el trasero y mirándose los muslos.

—No. Creo que deberías usar pantalones como ese mucho más seguido. Parecen hechos para ti.

Hinata se había puesto un vaquero ceñido, y ella nunca usaba ese tipo de ropa. Su armario estaba lleno de vestidos elegantes, de faldas, de trajes muy femeninos pero nada así de sexy, por lo que nunca solía vestir con ese tipo de atuendo.

—Este pantalón me lo compró por la fuerza Ino hace unos meses.

—Pues dile a tu amiga que tiene buen gusto —sonrió, poniéndose en pie y acompañándola hacia la entrada—. Pero que muy buen gusto —murmuró, fingiendo que no le había mirado el trasero.

En la cafetería no supo muy bien como entrar con él, no sabía si cogerle de la mano, o si sujetarse a su brazo, si agarrarle por la cintura o si caminar a su lado sin más, y así fue como lo hizo. Subieron a la segunda planta donde la loca amiga de Hinata esperaba como siempre.

Cuando Ino vio que venía acompañada por su marido no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y empezar a saltar mientras la abrazaba. Que se atreviera a salir con él significaba mucho.

—Hola Sasuke —saludó simpática—. En la boda todo fue muy rápido y no nos presentó nadie. Soy Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de... ¡Pero coño! ¡Te has puesto los pantalones que te compré! —exclamó sorprendida dando una palmada en el trasero de Hinata y haciendo que se ruborizase—. ¡Te queda divino!

—Eso le he dicho yo al verla —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, ya lo sabes, pero me presento igual. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

El desayuno estaba siendo ameno y divertido. Ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido alguna vez se comportaba como lo hacían esas dos. Tenían veintiséis años, pero actuaban como adolescentes, y una, estaba notablemente más loca que la otra, aun así nunca lo había pasado tan bien desayunando con dos chicas. Le había encantado aprender cosas nuevas de su mujer, pero lamentablemente tenía que marcharse.

Últimamente su padre estaba de muy buen humor y no quería que eso cambiase si llegaba tarde. Se levantó, dio dos besos a Ino y se acercó a su mujer para darle un beso en la frente, pero Ino fue más rápida y levantó la cara de su amiga, haciendo que el beso aterrizase en sus labios.

—¡Ino! —exclamó Hinata ruborizándose.

—Vamos, Hina, es tu marido, no un extraño —guiñó un ojo a Sasuke, quien sonrió en respuesta.

—Bueno chicas, me voy. Nos vemos a la noche —le dijo a su mujer—. Me ha encantado conocerte, Ino.

—¡Igualmente! ¡Dios mío está buenísimo! —suspiró cuando se alejó dejándose caer de espaldas en la silla pensando que él ya no la oía—. Qué envidia me das, maldita... Por cierto, hace dos días que volvieron los traidores de su viajecito a Tailandia.

Sasuke se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar aquello. Al girarse vio a Hinata sin expresión alguna y con la mirada clavada en las tazas. Quiso ir hacia ella, cogerle de la mano y llevársela de allí. Recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho aquella noche antes del beso, y la expresión que había en sus ojos. Quería protegerla, pero, pese a todo, aún se sentía a años luz de ella. Se marchó sin hacer nada deseando que fuera Ino quien le brindase toda la fuerza que pudiera necesitar y deseando que pasasen las horas lo más rápido posible para que, con la noche, pudiera volver a casa con ella.

Aunque Hinata no debía empezar a trabajar hasta el día siguiente, se dirigió a su oficina. No pretendía hacer mucho, pero de esa manera evitaría la tentación de ir a la de su marido. Y lo mejor, evitaría pensar en Sasori, a quien no quería ver en una temporada. Ese hombre no la quería, se había encargado de demostrárselo y ahora se negaba a ser una idiota durante más tiempo.

Cuando el avión aterrizó dos días atrás, lo único en lo que Sasori podía pensar era en cómo enfrentarse a Hinata. Tenía la certeza de que se pondría a llorar tan pronto como se vieran, y que se lanzaría a sus brazos pidiendo apoyo para deshacerse del tipo que había aparecido sin más durante la boda y la había reclamado como su mujer. Había aprovechado el viaje a Tailandia confiando en que el padre de su prometida habría deshecho el entuerto de la boda de Las Vegas y ahora, casi dos semanas después, era el momento de retomar lo que se había quedado en suspense cuando se fue.

Esa mañana había estado en el apartamento de su Hinata un par de veces, pero ella no estaba, así que esperó hasta la hora de cenar para ir a verla.

Mientras iba a su dirección preparó un pequeño discurso victimista: le contaría lo solo y lo mal que lo había pasado en Tailandia sin ella y, en unos días, todo volvería a ser como antes de que aquel indeseable apareciera sin más.

El portero lo conocía, pero tenía ni idea de lo ocurrido entre él y Hinata, así que no dudó en dejarle subir. Pero cuando Sasori llamó a la puerta, lo último que esperaba era que el mismo tipo que había interrumpido la boda abriese como si esa fuera su casa.

—¿Tu? —Preguntó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par tan pronto como lo tuvo de frente—. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

—Sasuke, ¿quién es? —preguntó ella desde la cocina.

—Es tu...Tu ex...

—¿Tu ex? —inquirió Sasori completamente asqueado—. Maldito hijo de puta —espetó ofendido, dándole a Sasuke un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Hinata se acercó a la entrada tan deprisa como escuchó el golpe, pero entonces vio a su marido en el suelo con una mano en la cara, y a Sasori casi encima suyo con actitud amenazante.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Sasori, ¿qué haces tú aquí? —le empujó con fuerza para apartarle y se agachó al lado de su marido.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Hinata... ¿Qué es lo que hace ese desgraciado en tu casa? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—¡Ya basta Sasori! Sasuke es mi marido. Así que no sé por qué te extrañas de verle. —Ayudó a Sasuke a levantarse y tras asegurarse de que no tenía nada grave se volvió hacia Sasori—. No sé qué clase de persona te has creído que soy, pero conmigo ya no vas a jugar más. —Advirtió—. Usaste mis billetes para irte de luna de miel con tu ex. ¿Lo pasaste bien? Vi las fotos que Sakura iba publicando.

—¿Qué fotos?

—Las fotos en las que os abrazabais, en las que os dabais de comer mutuamente, las fotos en las que os besabais... Ya sabes a qué fotos me refiero. Sasori, te quise más de lo que puedo decir con palabras, pero en el momento de la verdad, en lugar de pelear por la mujer que se suponía que amabas, huiste como un maldito cobarde y me dejaste sola. Lo siento de verdad, pero con tu huida te lo llevaste todo y aquí —se tocó el pecho—ya no queda nada.

Sasori la miraba como si no conociera a la persona que tenía delante.

Hinata siempre había sido sumisa con él, pero ahora, tan solo diez días después, no parecía haber rastro alguno de ella. Incluso la expresión de sus ojos al mirarle había cambiado.

—¿Entonces qué pasa con nosotros?

—¿Nosotros? Nunca hubo un nosotros entre tú y yo. Sé que siempre fui la otra. Aunque haya tardado tres años y medio en darme cuenta.

De repente una idea de lo más retorcida cruzó su mente. La familia de Sasori era de clase baja, peleaban cada mes por pagar las cuentas y siempre era ella quien, inocentemente, cubría algunos de los gastos o llenaba su nevera. Desde el primer día él y su familia se aprovecharon de ella, y ella había creído, absurdamente, que era amor.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, que te olvides de mi nombre y de mi cara, pero sobre todo, que te olvides de mí —dijo de pronto, empujándolo con un pie para sacarlo y cerrando la puerta para darle con ella en las narices.

Fue en ese momento, justo cuando cerró la puerta que Hinata se derrumbó como no había hecho desde la boda fallida. Se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar amargamente.

Sasuke la miraba sin saber qué hacer, así que se agacho a su lado y la abrazó. No podía hacer otra cosa.

En ese momento se sintió extrañamente aliviado. Quizás no había estado bien interrumpir su boda semanas atrás, pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Apenas conocía a ese tipo, pero era un cretino y no merecía estar con alguien como ella.

—¿Te... te duele? —preguntó Hinata apartándose y tomando su cara entre las manos.

—No. Bueno, un poco. Es el primer puñetazo que me dan. En verdad duele mucho —se quejó con una mueca.

Esta vez fue ella quien le abrazó a él.

—Gracias Sasuke. ¿Te das cuenta de que las dos veces que he roto con mis ex, siempre has estado ahí?

—La primera vez fuiste tú quien vino a mí...

—Nunca supe por qué estabas en Las Vegas si eras de aquí...

—Fui con un par de amigos. Ellos fueron a festejar que habíamos hecho un viaje y a gastar dinero en los casinos, pero yo preferí tomarlo con más calma y descansar del viaje.

—Solo que luego terminaste cometiendo el error de casarte conmigo. —Sasuke se contuvo de decir que él no pensaba que hubiera sido un error—. Anda vamos a ponerte hielo en la cara.

Tan pronto como estuvieron de pie, Sasuke sujetó su cara entre las manos y la besó como días atrás, esta vez sin pedir permiso. No le importaba si en ese momento no podían avanzar un paso más, pero necesitaba besarla.

No pasó ni un minuto que él la estaba besando cuando, de pronto, lo apartó. Acababa de recordar algo y necesitaba terminar con ello de inmediato. Lo dejó tal cual, sin decirle nada, y corrió al dormitorio.

Rebuscó en su mesilla de noche y del cajón sacó el anillo de compromiso que Sasori le había comprado. Cuando se lo dio le había dicho que era de oro blanco y que la piedra era un diamante, le había mentido diciendo que había costado una fortuna, pero sabía que era mentira porque ella misma le había visto salir con la cajita de terciopelo de una tienda de baratijas.

Realmente lo único que le había importado era el gesto, la forma en la que le había pedido que se casara con él, no la mentira, y no le había importado porque supuso que a él le avergonzaría saber que no había podido pagar algo mejor. Pero ahora no quería tener una chatarra como aquella. Salió del apartamento corriendo detrás de su ex como una loca.

—¡Eh! —Gritó tan pronto como le dio alcance cerca de la esquina—. Llévate tu baratija contigo. Úsala para pedirle a Sakura que sea ella quien te mantenga ella el resto de tu vida.

Ni siquiera le dio el anillo en la mano, se lo dejó caer al suelo y se dio la vuelta con la misma prisa con la que había llegado.

Al cerrar la puerta del apartamento suspiró. Ahora sí, definitivamente ahora estaba todo terminado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si. He terminado del todo. Le he devuelto su alhaja. —Sonrió, aunque de forma extraña—. Has terminado la cena...

—¡Claro! Aunque he improvisado un poco... No sé cómo preparas tú este tipo de ensaladas...

La suya no era una relación normal, pero era lo más parecido a la relación perfecta que ella hubiera soñado alguna vez, aunque solo fuera algo temporal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Faltaban unos días para el cumpleaños de Hinata. Ino siempre le organizaba algo especial, a veces sencillo, otras veces más complicado...

Todo dependiendo de lo que le hubiera pasado ese año. El anterior había organizado una súper cena en el último piso de uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad, Sasori le había ayudado a prepararlo todo.

Había ido medio centenar de personas, incluso había arrastrado a la fiesta a las dos primas más envidiosas de Hinata sólo para demostrarles que ella también podía disfrutar de grandes fiestas de cumpleaños. Había sido una fiesta genial y todo el mundo lo pasó exageradamente bien.

Éste año había pensado en una acampada en una explanada cerca del lago a las afueras de la ciudad. No era época de vacaciones, por lo que ese camping no tendría mucha gente, y además, caía en fin de semana, por lo que podría ser una fiesta de cumpleaños de tres días.

Hinata llevaba dos semanas trabajando, así que era fácil preparar las cosas sin que ella se enterase.

Esa mañana la tenía libre, así que, ni corta ni perezosa, se presentó en el despacho de Sasuke para proponerle que organizasen juntos el pequeño evento.

—Madre mía, tienes un despacho enorme... —dijo cuándo la secretaria cerró la puerta al entrar ella.

—En realidad no es tan grande. Si te fijas, es casi más grande la recepción donde está mi secretaria. Y no has visto el de mi padre. Éste cabría cuatro veces ahí dentro —rió—. Pero dime... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Sabes que es el cumpleaños de Hina ¿verdad? —Él negó con cara de circunstancia—. Bueno, pues es el sábado. He pensado algo. Pero necesito ayuda. El año pasado fue el traidor el que me echó una mano...

—¿Te refieres a su ex?

—Sí. Organizamos una fiesta y hubo música, espuma, alcohol... Todo muy divertido. Pero este año quiero algo inolvidable. No puedo hacerlo todo yo sola, y no quiero que ella se entere de nada. Ser áun fin de semana entero, en el lago...

—Suena...

—Romántico, tranquilo, renovador. Se celebra su cumpleaños, pero en realidad será algo así como un fin de semana entre amigos para desconectar.

—Ahí sería yo en único extraño.

—Serás el centro de atención, de eso no te quepa duda —rió—. Los que no estuvieron en la boda se enteraron el mismo día de lo que pasó... Que conste que a mí me encantó, fue como de película —rió nuevamente.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer.

Ino estaba explicándole cómo quería que fuera todo exactamente cuándo, de repente, entró el señor Uchiha con unos papeles. Miró a la muchacha que había frente a su hijo con el ceño fruncido. Esa chica no era la que había visto por allí días atrás y fijó la vista en su hijo de forma acusatoria.

—No sabía que estabas ocupado.

—Ella es Ino Yamanaka, una amiga. Él es mi padre.

—¿Tienes tanto tiempo libre que traes amigas a tu despacho? —preguntó hosco, como si le molestase verla.

Ino miró al padre de Sasuke y giró la cabeza conteniendo una sonrisa. Pretendía ser seria pero aquel tono le había resultado divertido.

—La verdad es que estamos tratando un tema importante.

—Mejor me voy —dijo ella poniéndose en pie—. Le he robado a Hinata tu número, así que te llamo luego. Encantada de conocerle, señor Uchiha. —Le ofreció una mano como saludo antes de salir, pero el hombre no se la estrechó.

—¿Quién demonios es Hinata?

—Papá, por favor, dime de una vez a qué venías —pidió, llevándose una mano a la cara mientras suspiraba.

Mantener su matrimonio en secreto no era difícil, de hecho nadie se había enterado en cinco años, pero era más difícil ocultar a Hinata. No podía contarle aún quién era ella, aunque quisiera gritarlo, primero necesitaba asentar un poco más ese matrimonio y, por qué no, pasar más tiempo con ella. El acuerdo que tenían era que le daría el divorcio cuando su padre le diera el puesto de directivo y aún no lo quería.

—No puedes andar con una y traerte a otras a la oficina.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién es la una y quienes son las otras? Papá no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas —sabía que su padre sospechaba algo desde hacía días, pero no tenía idea de cuánto.

—Esperaba que me contases tu quién era la inversionista que viene a visitarte a veces... o quién es Hinata.

—Son la misma persona. Y esa chica, Ino, es una amiga. Es amiga de la infancia de Hinata y ahora también es amiga mía. Nunca te has interesado por mis amistades y creo que no necesitas saber más.

El señor Uchiha miró a su hijo de arriba a abajo y salió de su despacho. Nada, ni actuando de aquella manera conseguía que su hijo le dijera nada sobre su matrimonio. Y lo sabía, sabía que, cuando aquella chica le dijo a Shizune que era su mujer lo dijo porque era cierto.

Podía contratar a un detective para que indagase sobre ese asunto y respondiera sus dudas de cómo, donde y cuando se había casado su hijo, pero rompería la confianza paterno-filial que se supone debían tener.

Sabía que al final terminaría hablando.

La visita de su padre le había dejado de mal humor, no porque hubiera ido, sino porque no le gustaba que le interrogasen, no le gustaba que su padre cuestionase lo que hacía o con quien lo hacía. No sabía cómo sabía él a qué se dedicaba Hinata, pero tampoco iba a preguntárselo.

La tarde había avanzado relativamente lenta, pero al fin había llegado la hora de marcharse. Había pasado un par de horas mirando en internet algún sitio donde comprar lo que Ino le había pedido que comprase y, salió de su despacho con intención de terminar con eso esa misma tarde.

No quería dejarlo para el último momento y que luego faltasen cosas.

Al salir de la última tienda, un local en el que había comprado farolillos voladores, llovía a mares y tuvo que correr hacia el coche. Por suerte, no se había mojado mucho y la bolsa estaba intacta, algo salpicada pero nada serio.

Era curiosa la sensación que tenía en el estómago, había asistido a un centenar de cumpleaños, de sus amigos, de algunos parientes, suyos... pero nunca había ayudado a preparar uno y se sentía emocionado.

A medio camino entre la ultima tienda y el apartamento de su mujer, Sasuke no vio el enorme charco de agua que había acumulada en la calzada y avanzó sin cuidado. De pronto el coche se detuvo, y no solo en velocidad, si no el motor, y el agua empezó a meterse por las rendijas. Al mirar al exterior no vio nada, así que trató de abrir la puerta, consiguiendo que el agua entrase libremente inundándolo todo.

—Madre mía... ¿Y ahora qué hago? —preguntó saliendo del coche.

Lejos de enfadarse o de llevarse las manos a la cabeza como habría hecho otro, cerró la puerta como pudo y caminó, con el agua por los muslos, hasta la acera más cercana.

La grúa tardó casi una hora entre llegar y poder sacar el coche de aquella piscina.

—¿Dónde le llevamos? —Preguntó uno de los dos gruistas—. Aunque a esta hora y con este clima...

—No se preocupen. Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, así que iré caminando, total... —se miró la ropa—, Creo que no me voy a mojar mucho más —rió.

—¿Seguro? —Sasuke asintió—. Bien. Entonces firme aquí. —Señaló un recuadro en el parte—. Ésta es la dirección del taller. De todas maneras mañana se pondrán en contacto con usted. Pase buena noche.

En sus casi veintisiete años nunca había caminado bajo la lluvia sin paraguas, solo y a esas horas, pero era divertido. Y más divertido sería llegar a casa y ver la expresión de Hinata al verlo empapado.

Aquella noche llovía a mares y Sasuke no llegaba. Alguna vez había llegado un poco más tarde de la oficina por alguna reunión, pero pasaba de las doce de la noche y él nunca llegaba tan tarde.

Caminaba por el apartamento tratando de que los nervios no se apoderasen de ella. Se acercaba a la ventana intentando ver algo de la calle, pero la lluvia impedía que viera nada, así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta y del armario de la izquierda sacó su paraguas transparente. Bajó por la escalera asegurándose en cada piso que el ascensor iba vacío y al llegar a la entrada salió a la calle, quedando bajo la carpa de lona que protegía del agua y del sol todo el ancho de la acera.

Caminó de lado a lado, mirando a todo el que pasaba, que a esa hora eran pocos pero ninguno era él. Luego volvía a subir sólo para acercarse a la ventana nuevamente. No había querido llamarle por miedo a parecer una novia psicótica, pero no saber nada, a esa hora y con ese clima era de lo peor. Diez minutos de haber subido bajó nuevamente y poco después volvió a subir. La sexta vez que bajó decidió permanecer ahí aunque tuviera que esperarle toda la noche, pero como por arte de magia, tan pronto como llegó bajo el toldo, divisó una silueta que caminaba bajo esa lluvia torrencial. Al principio solo sintió lástima por quien fuera, incluso pensó darle su paraguas cuando pasase por su lado, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo reconoció. Era él, su marido.

—Dios mío, Sasuke... ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó acercándose a él, empapándose con el agua sin que le preocupase lo más mínimo.

—¡Hola! —sonrió—. Mi coche... He pasado por un charco que no había visto, pero era demasiado grande y le ha entrado agua al motor. Me llegaba el agua hasta aquí —señaló una altura en sus piernas.

—Pensaba que te había pasado algo. Nunca llegas tan tarde. Ni siquiera has llamado...

—¿Te habías preocupado por mí? —sonrió.

—Se enfrió la cena sobre la mesa. Y no me quería ir a dormir y luego tener que escuchar ruidos que interrumpieran mi sueño. —mintió.

—Corramos bajo la lluvia.

Sasuke la agarró por la cintura y empezó a correr con ella mientras Hinata se quejaba.

—Estás loco, ¿Sabes? Es casi la una ¿y tú quieres correr bajo la lluvia?

—A veces es bueno hacer cosas fuera de lo común. Así, cuando nos separemos podrás recordar algunas cosas buenas.

De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho para molestarla, esa era la peor. ¿Cuándo se separasen? Ella misma llevaba días sin pensar en eso, sin pensar en una separación. Se sentía cómoda con él, se sentía bien, y lo último que esperó que le dijera era eso, que podrían hacer algo divertido para que, cuando se separasen, pudiera recordar que no todo fue malo.

Soltó su agarre y se dio la vuelta para volver al apartamento.

—¿Te has enfadado? ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

—Si. Me ha molestado lo que has dicho.

—El qué ¿Qué hiciéramos algo divertido?

—Que cuando nos separemos... Olvídalo. No quiero mojarme más.

Caminó hacia la entrada del edificio y se miró la ropa. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera empapado de esa manera por estar solo un par de minutos bajo el agua? Cuando Sasuke entró detrás de ella iba todavía peor, sus zapatos sonaban a encharcados y su traje se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Llevaba el pelo adherido a su frente, pero una sonrisa encantadora en la cara. Por un momento pensó que quizás no sería tan malo hacer algo espontáneo. Llevó una mano a la de él y tiró hacia la calle, chapoteando con los pies en el agua.

—¿Y esto? ¿No estabas enfadada?

—Lo estaba. No quiero que vuelvas a decir nada de cuando nos separemos. Mientras sigas aquí no quiero que hables de separación. Cuando tengas que irte vete sin más, pero entre tanto, no hables sobre separaciones, porque eso solo marca distancias.

Sasuke sonrió por lo que había dicho. Hinata no quería hablar de separación aun cuando esa convivencia había empezado por obligación y por un trato. Ajustó el agarre de sus manos y arrancó a correr, tirando de ella.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre ellos, hasta un punto en el que ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban. A duras penas podían tener los ojos abiertos por el aire y por el agua que les golpeaba la cara y entonces Hinata decidió que ya era hora de volver.

Habían corrido durante dos minutos al salir del portal, pero tardaron más de quince hasta que encontraron el portal.

Para más inri, un trueno enorme hizo que se fuera la luz y el ascensor se detuvo con ellos dentro.

—¿Y ahora? Esto es por tu culpa, sabes...

—¿Por mi culpa? —notó que miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par pero sin ver nada y empezó a reír.

—Sí, eso, ríete. —Trató de fingir estar molesta, pero se le escapó la risa.

—Tramposa. Quieres hacerme sentir mal pero en realidad estás pasándotelo en grande, ¿no?

—Vale. Admito que lo estoy pasando bien. Pero también que estoy empapada y empiezo a tener frio.

Sin dejar que ella volviera a decir nada se acercó a una de las esquinas, se sentó en el suelo y tiró de ella, encajándola entre sus piernas y apoyando su espalda en su pecho.

—¿Qué haces?

—Compartir mi calor...

—¿Te das cuenta de que los dos estamos empapados por igual? No es que tú estés mucho más seco que yo...

Acababa de darle una idea. La separó ligeramente y Hinata notó que se movía sospechosamente detrás de ella. De pronto Sasuke tiró de su sudadera y la dejó en sujetador. Quiso gritarle, preguntarle si estaba loco o qué demonios pretendía, pero entonces tiró de sus hombros hacia atrás y la rodeó. Sasuke se había quitado la americana y la camisa, y tenía el torso completamente desnudo, y ella no iba mucho mejor, aunque llevase el sujetador era como si no llevase nada. Notó como se calentaba su cara hasta el punto de arder.

—Supongo que así no tendrás tanto frío... —susurró en su oído.

—Sasuke…

Su pecho era tan cálido como una soleada mañana de primavera. El primer contacto había sido frío, pero en cuando sus pieles estuvieron juntas fue como un estallido de calor y no podría tener frío aunque no llevase absolutamente nada de ropa.

Al principio trató de tocarle lo menos posible. A pesar de dormir juntos y de hacerlo prácticamente desnuda, no se habían tocado más de lo estrictamente necesario salvo por un par de besos. Pero a medida que iban pasando los minutos Hinata fue relajándose y poco a poco fue pegándose a él, relajando su espalda, sus hombros y por último apoyando en él su cabeza.

Lo que ellos supusieron que habrían sido un par de horas después terminó siendo toda la noche y los ruidos de los electricistas los despertaron al intentar abrir las puertas del ascensor para comprobar si se había quedado alguien encerrado.

Apenas habían abierto los ojos cuando la intensa luz de la mañana entraba por las puertas. La pareja de técnicos empezó a reír al verlos y cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba y de que ambos estaban estirados en el sueño y abrazados no supo hacer otra cosa más que cubrirse el pecho con la ropa a toda prisa y la cara con el pelo para que no la identificasen.

—Dios mío, qué vergüenza, ¡qué vergüenza! —se quejaba al entrar en el apartamento, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—¡Yo también! Imagínate... ¡No llevaba sujetador! —bromeó, tirando de esa prenda de las que ella llevaba colgando en las manos y corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

—Esto es por tu culpa...

—Vamos, atrévete y dime que lo has pasado bien...

—Trae. —respondió tirando de su sujetador para echarlo en el cubo de la ropa sucia—. No lo he pasado mal —confesó con una sonrisa—. ¿Te duchas tu primero o lo hago yo? Aún es pronto y puedo preparar el desayuno antes de ir al trabajo.

Con otros chicos que hubiera habido antes en su vida, nunca lo había pasado como en esa noche. Nunca había corrido bajo una lluvia tan copiosa que le hubiera hecho hasta perderse, nunca se había quedado atascada en un ascensor y menos aún había dormido con alguien de esa guisa. Lo había pasado bien, muy bien, pero aunque tratase de olvidarlo, aun había ciertas palabras de unas horas atrás, que se habían quedado grabadas en su pensamiento: «Cuando nos separemos tendrás algo agradable que recordar».


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Estaban desayunando antes de ir a sus trabajos y Hinata no podía quitarse de la cabeza haber pasado la noche medio desnuda en un ascensor con su marido de la misma guisa. Se ruborizaba de vez en cuando, cuando recordaba el contacto de su piel cálida en su espalda.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sasuke la última vez que lo hizo, cuando, además, se había llevado las manos a la cara en un acto reflejo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué me pasa? Nada, no me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente bien... —Sin querer desvió la mirada de sus ojos al borde de la camisa, como si en ese momento hubiera querido seguir pero la prenda la hubiera detenido. Los colores subieron de nuevo a sus mejillas.

—Estás roja como un tomate, Hinata. ¿Te encuentras mal por lo de anoche? ¿Te sientes caliente?

No dejó que Sasuke siguiera hablando. Se levantó y fue derecha al dormitorio, donde cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella completamente nerviosa. ¿Sentirse caliente? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? ¿Sentirse caliente? Al fijar la mirada en la cama se sintió aun peor al recordar, inevitablemente, la primera noche que pasaron juntos en esa cama, cuando se cayó y él se acercó a ella, y se miraron, y se metieron bajo las mismas sábanas.

Sasuke fue tras ella a la habitación. No tenía ni idea de lo que le había molestado, así que terminó su desayuno de dos bocados y fue a decirle que se marchaba.

—Hinata me marcho —dijo llamando a la puerta.

Cuando ella abrió, todavía tenía la cara como un tomate, pero él ya no le dijo nada sobre eso.

—¿Cómo vas a ir? Tu coche...

—Llamaré a un taxi. Ten un buen día. Nos vemos a la noche.

Mientras Sasuke se alejaba Hinata pensó en algo y corrió para darle alcance antes de que subiera al ascensor.

—Hey, Sasuke, ¿Te apetece...quieres ir en mi coche? Podemos usarlo hasta que arreglen el tuyo...

—No. Prefiero no molestarte con eso también.

—No te vayas, ¿vale? Espérame.

Se cambió de zapatos en un santiamén y después de coger la chaquetilla y las llaves de su coche corrió junto a su marido.

—Hay que ir a la dirección de Ino. Lo tengo allí aparcado.

El apartamento de Ino quedaba un poco más retirado que la cafetería en la que desayunaban cada día. Al llegar, el hombre de la recepción la dejó pasar, no solo la conocía desde hacía años, sino que sabía que su coche estaba en la plaza de la señorita Morrison.

Frente a la plaza en la que Hinata tenía, de forma temporal, su pequeño Smart, Sasuke no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—De nada...

—No. De nada no. Te ríes de algo. ¿Es mi pelo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Qué, de qué te ríes?

—Es solo que no me esperaba que condujeras un coche como este.

Esperaba algo como un Audi, o un BMW. Algo digno de una inversora de éxito como tú.

—Coches enormes, difíciles de aparcar. ¿Te has fijado dónde está?

Ino y yo podemos compartir su plaza. Ella con su moto y yo con mi mini Smart.

Al entrar en el coche Sasuke lo tocó todo: la enorme ventana del techo, los asientos de cuero beige, el salpicadero de pelo que se había hecho poner, las decoraciones de flores de loto que tenía.

—Tampoco esperaba que estuviera decorado así...

—Creo que aunque hayamos pasado un mes, todavía no me conoces. Yo no he visto tu coche, pero me imagino que será simple, sobrio, con un color oscuro, ¿gris, tal vez?... ¿me equivoco?

—No lo tengo decorado, no. Ni siquiera le tengo un... ambientador —dijo tocando las varillas del mikado que tenía en el salpicadero con una botellita de cerámica con forma de loto—. Te gustan esas flores, ¿no? —Ella asintió con una sonrisa y arrancó el motor para ponerse en ruta.

La oficina de Hinata no quedaba muy lejos del apartamento de Ino, así que fueron primero allí. Aunque Sasuke sintiera de pronto que su hombría caería directamente al nivel del suelo si alguien le viera conducir ese tipo de coche, decorado como lo tenía ella, no dudó en sentarse en el asiento de conductor. Era cómodo, mucho más incluso que el de su deportivo.

—¿Paso a buscarte a las... siete?

—Salgo a las cinco. Pero no te preocupes. Puedo volver a casa andando o coger un taxi. —Se acercó a él y sin que lo esperase, besó su mejilla antes de salir del coche y correr hacia la entrada del edificio.

Sasuke la miró embobado hasta que desapareció, acariciando con la yema de los dedos el punto exacto en el que su mujer le había besado. Un beso casto como el que solo su familia le daba. Un mes, llevaban juntos un mes, y entre ellos no había pasado nada, solo un par de besos apasionados que, en otras circunstancias, los habría arrastrado a una perfecta noche de amor. Era su mujer, pero claramente no lo era, aun así, ese beso le había hecho desear que lo fuera, no por el sexo, ni por la pasión desenfrenada que no habían tenido, sino por el precioso tiempo que compartía con ella y por el sentimiento de seguridad que le transmitía.

Al llegar a su oficina tenía sobre la mesa un par de documentos que su padre quería que leyera, y eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. En realidad su puesto era una estupidez, ni siquiera tenía nombre; no era jefe de sección, ni directivo ejecutivo, ni nada, solamente ocupaba una oficina a la que su padre le enviaba documentos o informes de vez en cuando... Sí, alguna vez asistía a reuniones de su padre, o realizaba tratos con otras empresas. Estaba harto de eso. Él había crecido formándose para suceder a su padre y ahora el puesto de directivo se inclinaba más hacia la dirección de Michiru por estar casado que hacia su dirección. De pronto sintió el impulso de subir al despacho de su padre y decirle que también él estaba casado, y además, llevaba casado un año más que Michiru con su mujer.

Y así fue.

Irrumpió en la oficina en la que el señor Uchiha estaba sentado tras su mesa de ébano y se acercó hasta él.

—Vaya... ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Hay algo que no entiendas de los informes?

—No me trates como a un idiota, papá. Sabes que no lo soy. —El hombre soltó la pluma sobre la carpeta que tenía frente a él y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que hablase—. Solo venía a decirte que el puesto de directivo es mío.

—Oh vaya. Que decidido. ¿Has decidido sentar cabeza?

—De hecho me casé hace cinco años, en Las Vegas, con la preciosa inversionista que pareces conocer.

—¿Hinata?

—La misma. Puede que el nuestro no fuera un matrimonio muy normal, pero llevamos un mes viviendo juntos y nos va bien.

—Sabes que tus palabras solamente no sirven de nada, ¿no? —Lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Quieres el puesto de directivo? Preséntanosla. Llévanos donde sea que vivas con ella y demuéstranos que es cierto que has sentado cabeza, que has decidido convertirte en el hombre importante que estás destinado a ser. Preséntanosla, y si me convences el puesto es tuyo.

Sasuke miró a su padre con los ojos entornados. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso su padre estaba enterado de ese matrimonio? Ni siquiera se había escandalizado un poco cuando le dijo que llevaban casados cinco años. Cinco años no es una cantidad nada despreciable, y le había dicho que se había casado en Las Vegas, y que solo llevaba un mes con Hinata... ¿Todo eso le daba igual? ¿Acaso no había creído una sola palabra? Se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho cuando su padre habló, haciendo que se detuviera.

—No es nada de lo que piensas. —conocía a su hijo perfectamente bien, y la expresión de su cara hablaba por si sola sin necesidad de palabras—. Sé que estás casado porque hace más o menos un mes fui a dejarte un informe y escuché a la inversionista decirle a Shizune que era tu mujer.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?

—Por qué estaba esperando a que saliera de ti el decírmelo. El fin de semana no tenemos planes...

—Pero yo si los tengo. Déjame que hable con ella y cenamos el fin de semana que viene.

Sasuke salió del despacho sintiéndose presionado a presentar a Hinata a sus padres, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que había sido una decisión sin consultar con ella y no se sentía cómodo con eso.

Al bajar a su despacho vio a una de las asistentes de la planta besar al chico del correo en la mejilla y recordó el beso que su mujer le había dado solo unas horas atrás. No dejaría que el encuentro con su padre le amargase la existencia, y menos aún la celebración del cumpleaños de Hinata, que prometía ser inolvidable gracias a Ino.

Habían dado las cinco y atravesaba las puertas del vestíbulo con un par de compañeras cuando vio su pequeño Smart detenerse en la calzada a pocos metros de ella. Sonrió al imaginar lo pendiente que habría tenido que estar del reloj para salir antes de que ella terminase su jornada. Se acercó al coche con una sonrisa amable y cuando él le hizo el gesto de que subiera obedeció.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que haces hasta la hora de cenar?

—Voy a comprar lo que haga falta, paseo para despejarme... Hay un edificio no muy lejos de aquí con un domo invernadero en el jardín. A veces me cuelo y paso el rato entre flores.

—¿Te cuelas en una propiedad privada? —Hinata asintió.

—Tienen flores preciosas, y me siento bien allí dentro. ¿Lo quieres ver? —Sasuke la miró con una ceja arqueada pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero ella parecía estar esperando por una respuesta, así que asintió.

Siguieron las indicaciones de la muchacha hasta llegar al sitio donde indicó. Aparcaron en una calle estrecha, cerca del escondrijo por el que ella solía colarse y se metió a hurtadillas a través de un agujero en la reja.

Al principio Sasuke pensó que le tomaba el pelo, pero cuando la vio desaparecer entre matorrales no supo si seguirla o si esperar. De pronto ella sacó un brazo, agarró una de sus manos y tiró de él.

—No te quedes fuera o nos descubrirán.

—Estás loca.

—Quizás. Pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que ninguna de las chicas con las que hayas salido antes te ha traído a un sitio así.

—Reconozco que desde que estoy contigo he hecho cosas que nunca imaginé que haría. Y si, esto se incluye dentro del mismo lote.

Hinata cubrió sus labios con los dedos para que se callase mientras salía el jardinero del invernadero. Siempre lo hacía a la misma hora y luego no volvía, así que, el rato que ella estaba dentro, estaba segura de que nadie iba a verla.

Cuando el jardinero se alejó, volvió a llevar su mano a la de él y tiró hasta entrar en la gran cúpula.

Como ella había dicho, el ambiente dentro no era ni parecido al de fuera, que seguía húmedo por el chaparrón de la noche anterior, y no solo era distinto por olor y por temperatura, la sensación era muy diferente.

Apretó la mano de su mujer entre la suya mientras ella le guiaba por el jardín como si lo conociera a la perfección. Y estaba seguro que así debía ser, ya que conocía por donde colarse y la hora a la que hacerlo.

Al ver unas rosas lila pálido que había a un lado hacia la derecha, no pudo evitar llevar la mano para cortar una, pero Hinata se dio cuenta justo a tiempo.

—A las plantas también les duele si les arrancas algo como pretendes hacerlo.

—Quería regalártela.

—Y la siento como un regalo. Si te gusta una flor, no la cortes, porque al cortarla se muere y deja de ser lo que te gusta. Por eso vengo siempre que puedo. Me gustan las plantas, me gustan las flores y me encanta su perfume, pero no me gusta hacerles daño para adornar algo con una belleza marchita.

—Lección aprendida. Si te gusta una flor, no la cortes.

—Es de Osho —sonrió—. Pero en realidad no es solo por la flor. ¿Sabes que todas las plantas del planeta están conectadas entre sí? Incluso las que están en una maceta en una terraza a veinte pisos sobre el nivel del suelo pueden comunicarse con otras que están tres, seis y doce pisos por debajo...

Antes de que lograse explicarle nada entró en el invernadero un hombre uniformado: el recepcionista de ese edificio. Se agacharon a toda prisa para no ser vistos, pero el hombre, un hombre de piel oscura y bastante corpulento, habló:

—¿Eres tú otra vez? La chica que se cuela por la reja. ¿Eres tú? —Hinata se levantó, delatando donde estaba—. Vienes todas las semanas y te cuelas por la rotura de la reja como si fueras una delincuente.

—Lo siento...

—Le dije hace unos meses al presidente del edificio, y hace unos días me preguntó si habías seguido viniendo. No eres de este edificio, ni tienes familiares o amigos aquí, aun así dio permiso para que vinieras siempre que quisieras, siempre y cuando sigas cuidando el jardín como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Eso quiere decir que entres por la puerta principal, no por la reja rota de la calle de atrás...

—¿En serio? —El hombre asintió— ¡Oh, gracias! Gracias de verdad.

—En el invernadero hay dos cámaras. Es entretenido ver como paseas por aquí durante dos horas y acaricias las flores.

—¿Me espiabas?

—Estoy encargado de la recepción, pero también de comprobar las cámaras y asegurarme de que todo esté en orden. Hoy además has venido con un amigo... A un buen recepcionista no se le pasaría por alto. Cuando os marchéis, recordad salir por la entrada principal, no por la reja.

Hinata asintió efusivamente y fue directa a su marido, que seguía agachado aun después de que el recepcionista se marchase. Era consciente de que habían hecho algo ilegal y de que les habían pillado.

Pasearon cogidos de la mano un rato más por los caminos de piedras blancas, bordeando un pequeño estanque central, mientras Hinata le iba contando cosas sobre esas plantas como si él estuviera realmente interesado, cuando la realidad era que se moría por salir de allí por culpa de la vergüenza que había pasado cuando el guardia les llamó la atención.

Al momento de salir Sasuke quiso volver por donde habían entrado, pero ella tiró hacia la entrada del edificio.

—Es más cómodo por ahí —señaló el camino perfilado de flores—. Por el otro lado puedes engancharte el traje.

—No tenía que haberte seguido... —murmuró.

—Vamos, Sasuke. A veces es bueno hacer cosas fuera de lo común. ¿No era eso lo que me decías tú anoche?

Sasuke suspiró con resignación, apretó su mano y se dejó llevar.

Hinata salió del edificio saludando al recepcionista como si le conociera de toda la vida y se dirigieron al coche a toda prisa. Cuando llegaron al Smart Hinata abrazó a su marido en un arrebato de felicidad.

—Gracias por fiarte de mí —sonrió antes de subir al asiento de copiloto, dando por hecho que conduciría él.

—Lo tuyo no es tan exagerado, pero creo que te pareces un poco a tu amiga.

—No. Esto segura que Ino no habría aceptado colarse en ese edificio por seguirme la corriente. En ese sentido creo que somos nosotros dos los que nos parecemos más...

Después de arrancar el coche no dijeron nada hasta llegar a casa. De vez en cuando se miraban y se sonreían pero sin decir una palabra.

El aceite salpicaba en la sartén mientras Sasuke trataba de mover la cena con el brazo completamente estirado y cubierto con un montón de trapos para que el aceite no le quemase. Le había cogido gusto a eso de preparar la cena, nunca antes lo había hecho y ahora, estando con ella, le encontraba el gusto a hacerlo. Algunas noches preparaban la mesa juntos, otras ella cocinaba para los dos mientras él se duchaba, ahora era ella quien estaba en el baño mientras él preparaba unas suculentas empanadillas vegetales.

Hinata se duchó deprisa, se vistió con algo cómodo y corrió al salón, donde su marido esperaba impaciente.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó mirando la mesa.

—Éste es un pequeño regalo. Te agradezco lo del coche y esto es lo único que se me ha ocurrido hacer por ti en compensación.

—¿Sabes? Nunca antes ha cocinado un chico para mí. —se acercó para oler el plato que estaba sirviendo y lo miró nuevamente a él—. Huele...

—¿Mal? ¿Huele mal? —Sasuke se acercó la sartén a la nariz para olisquear la comida, pero no le pareció que oliera mal.

—No, Sasuke, huele genial. Si tuviera que ponerle puntuación sólo por el olor tendría, sin duda, un diez. Si me sigues tratando así, tendrás que aguantarme para siempre porque no querré divorciarme de ti —bromeó.

Aunque en el fondo no era del todo una broma.

Solo llevaban un mes, pero se notaba que tanto él como ella estaban cómodos en esa relación en la que todo iba poco a poco.

Se sentó con un pie apoyado en el asiento de la silla mientras partía uno de los rollitos que había preparado Sasuke y se llevó un pedazo a la boca, cerrando los ojos para deleitarse con su sabor.

—No hagas planes para el viernes. Ni para el fin de semana. —pidió mientras le servía un par de empanadillas más.

—¿Por qué? Este fin de semana es mi cumpleaños y Ino siempre me prepara algo.

—¿Quieres decir que prefieres estar con tu amiga de toda la vida antes que con tu marido? —La sonrisa de ella le dio la respuesta que requería.

—Seguro que ella lleva mucho más tiempo organizando lo que sea que esté preparando que tu... Puedes aplazar tus planes para la semana siguiente.

—No. Me niego. Tiene que ser este fin de semana o tendré que hablar con tu amiga.

Hinata lo miró como si estuviera loco pero empezó a reír. Le encantaba compartir con él la única comida que podían compartir antes de ir a dormir.

Ésta vez, al terminar de comer, fue ella quien se levantó la primera para recogerlo todo y, después de fregar los platos y limpiar el estropicio que Sasuke había liado en la cocina con el aceite, fue a sentarse con él en el sofá.

Había pasado una hora y Hinata se había dormido apoyada en el respaldo. Tenía las piernas subidas en el asiento y dobladas, había apoyado la cabeza en el reposabrazos y tenía una respiración pausada y tranquila cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida. Sonrió al ver que, aun con sueño, no lo había dejado solo. Apagó la televisión y dejó el mando a distancia sobre la mesita de centro y se levantó, agachándose frente a ella para mirarla antes de despertarla.

«Si me sigues tratando así, tendrás que aguantarme para siempre porque no querré divorciarme de ti». Sonrió al recordar esa afirmación y por un momento deseó que en el momento del divorcio ninguno quisiera hacerlo.

Resultaba curioso como los deseos de su padre de que sentase cabeza pudieran cumplirse tan relativamente fácil con la sola presencia de esa chica en su vida, claro que, Hinata no era una chica cualquiera, era la única con la que hubiera podido hacerlo por su forma de ser. El resto de chicas con las que había salido habían sido como él, amantes de la fiesta y del sexo sin ataduras. Ella era diferente en tantos sentidos que solo con ella tenía deseos de matrimonio.

La miró durante un par de minutos, pero pronto su mirada se desvió hasta sus labios y recordó el beso que le había dado por la mañana en la mejilla, junto con el abrazo que le había dado al salir del invernadero y sintió unas horribles ganas de besarla. La noche anterior también le había pasado, también había querido llevar su «relación» un poco más allá, cuando las luces del ascensor se apagaron y terminaron semidesnudos y piel con piel. Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo expulsar el montón de pensamientos eróticos que se empezaban a agolpar uno tras otro como en una espiral. Llevó una mano a su hombro izquierdo u la zarandeó despacio.

—Hinata, vayamos a la cama. —Ella no respondió y no pudo más que repetirle que se levantase, pero entonces ella se acomodó en el sofá—. Si no te levantas tendré que llevarte yo... —le dijo, pensando que se levantaría de un salto con tal de que no la tocase, pero no lo hizo.

Sasuke metió una mano por debajo de sus piernas y la otra por detrás de su espalda y, pegándola a su pecho se levantó con ella.

—En las películas el actor siempre levanta a la chica como si no pesara ni un gramo... —murmuró—. Mañana tendré agujetas en todo el cuerpo.

Caminó de forma pesada hasta la cama y, la dejó en el lado derecho.

Iba vestida con ropa deportiva: un pantalón ceñido pero elástico y una camiseta gruesa de manga larga. Recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho de dormir vestida, así que volvió a intentar despertarla para que, al menos, se quitase la ropa y se metiera en la cama. Pero cuanto más lo intentaba más se acomodaba ella. Así que, sin darle más vueltas, procedió.

Primero trató de bajarle el pantalón, y solo eso, puesto que siendo ceñido, tendían a bajarse las braguitas de Hello Kitty que usaba.

—¿Qué chica de veintiséis años usa esto? —Preguntó en voz baja fijándose en la gatita blanca que ocupaba toda la parte trasera de su ropa interior—. Bueno, hay que reconocer que lo hace femenino y muy sexy...—sonrió mientras se deshacía del pantalón tirándolo a un lado.

Ahora venía lo difícil: la camiseta. Sacar el primer brazo había resultado una odisea, sobre todo sin tocar nada que pudiera excitarle de una forma irreversible, pero todavía faltaba el otro y la cabeza.

—Me podrías ayudar un poco. Esto es por ti, Hinata. Yo no saco nada de estar desnudándote. Bueno... no saco nada nuevo —murmuraba mientras trataba de sacar el otro brazo—. Cuando he desnudado a una chica siempre ha sido para...

Justo antes de terminar de hablar, Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, mirándolo completamente horrorizada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciéndole? ¿La estaba desvistiendo? ¿Qué narices pretendía?

—¿Así que al fin te despiertas? —Su expresión era tan graciosa que a duras penas lograba contenerse.

La dejó terminando de desvestirse y se fue a su lado de la cama, pero al mirarla, ella seguía con la vista fija en él y no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

—¿Qué ibas a hacerme, Sasuke? —preguntó tapándose con la camiseta.

—Iba a hacerte el amor salvajemente hasta el amanecer —bromeó, haciendo que se ruborizase violentamente—. Dijiste que no puedes dormir con ropa y te negabas a despertarte... No iba a hacerte nada. Puedes estar tranquila.

Como la primera noche que durmieron juntos Hinata se cubrió hasta los hombros mientras, de vez en cuando, se escuchaba a Sasuke sonreír.

**. . . . . . **

Ya había llegado el sábado y había amanecido. Cuando Hinata se despertó, el lado de la cama que ocupaba su marido estaba completamente vacío. No le había oído levantarse ni le había escuchado el menor ruido.

Se levantó pensando qué le habría llevado a levantarse más temprano pero, al salir del dormitorio le vio sirviendo la mesa. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios y miró los platos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Oh, ¿No reconoces un desayuno cuando lo ves?

—Que gracioso te has vuelto.

—¿Te ha hecho gracia? ¡Qué emoción! —rió simpático. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Buenos días, cumpleañera —le guiñó un ojo y siguió sirviendo algunas de las cosas que había preparado.

—Buenos días, Sasuke.

—¿Recuerdas que este fin de semana eres mía, no?

—Te dije que Ino... —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera enfadado—. Pero no me ha llamado, así que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras... —Él abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendido haciendo que ella se comenzara a sonrojar—. Y-ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Menos mal... Pensaba que te habías vuelto loca...

Los dos sonrieron por la respuesta.

Tal y como Ino le había pedido, preparó un par de mudas en su pequeña maleta y, mientras ella iba a comprar algo que decía necesitar, él llevó el pequeño equipaje al maletero del coche.

—¿Lista? —preguntó cuando ella volvió y cuando tuvo todo en orden.

—Lista. ¿Pero dónde pretendes llevarme?

—Bueno, eso es una sorpresa. Vamos —le ofreció una mano para que ella la agarrase y fueron hasta el ascensor.

Hinata supuso que irían en coche, ya que, en lugar de bajarse en el vestíbulo, habían seguido hasta el aparcamiento.

—Antes de salir... necesito vendarte los ojos.

—Bromeas, ¿no?

—Es una sorpresa. Si lo ves antes de tiempo se pierde la emoción —sonrió, acercando una de sus corbatas para vendarle los ojos.

En otras circunstancias no habría aceptado que nadie le vendase los ojos sin saber, por lo menos, dónde iban, pero se fiaba de él, y tenía la extraña seguridad de que no iba a hacerle el menor daño. Cuando terminó de anudar la prenda, notó como su marido sujetaba su cabeza con las dos manos, iba a preguntarle qué hacía, pero sintió como besaba su frente. Lo adoraba. No sabía cómo o cuándo había empezado pero lo adoraba. Le encantaba que le pidiera permiso para besarla, o cuando la tocaba, con ese cuidado con esa delicadeza... Después de unos segundos que pasaron demasiado deprisa, Sasuke llevó las manos hasta sus hombros y la ayudó a subir al asiento de copiloto. A duras penas logró contener la ola de calor que le había inundado al sentir como sus manos le rozaban las caderas al ponerle el cinturón, o su perfecto aroma masculino cuando se movió por delante de ella al apartarse y no verlo aún acrecentó sus percepciones.

Cuando terminó de cubrirle los ojos, no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios, los tenía tan cerca, tan dispuestos solo para él... el deseo de posar sus labios en los de ella se apoderó de él, pero no lo hizo. La besó en la frente como si eso fuera suficiente. Después de unos segundos, cuando se supo más sereno, la ayudó a subir al coche y después de cerrar la puerta, rodeó el pequeño Smart. Se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó el motor.

—¿Vas a llevarme todo el rato con los ojos vendados? —preguntó Hinata después de media hora.

—Ya no queda mucho.

—Es un poco incómodo no saber dónde me estás llevando.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Me haces dudar con esa pregunta. ¿No debería? —preguntó, haciendo que Sasuke empezase a reír.

—Ya estamos llegando. —El coche empezó a moverse al entrar en una zona de baches de la entrada al camping y Hinata llevó las manos al vendaje de sus ojos asustada—. No lo toques. Espera solo un minuto más, ya estoy buscando aparcamiento.

Tan pronto como Sasuke detuvo el pequeño Smart de su mujer, lo rodeó para ayudarla a bajar del coche

El sol refulgía en lo más alto, regando la superficie del lago con una fina capa de destellos brillantes que parecían purpurina. Todo el lago estaba rodeado de árboles, de árboles de espesa copa y anchos troncos.

Frente al aparcamiento habían hileras de chozas, todas independientes y todas separadas por varios metros entre sí. Había un muelle de madera, estrecho y largo, pero sin barcas. La orilla estaba cuidada, libre de piedras puntiagudas o hierbas.

—Es precioso... —murmuró.

—Pues no te puedo reafirmar nada... ¿Recuerdas que sigo con los ojos vendados?

Sasuke se colocó frente a ella, rodeó sus hombros con las manos y deshizo el nudo de la corbata que había atado para cubrir sus ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a él, sus bonitos ojos del color del océano o la bonita sonrisa de sus labios.

—¡Hinata! —gritó un grupo de gente acercándose a ellos.

—Pensábamos que llegaríais más tarde, ya sabes, la feliz pareja juntos bajo las mismas sábanas... —bromeó Ino—. ¡Felicidades, amiga!

—¡Felicidades! —empezaron a decir todos, mientras se acercaban a saludarla y poco a poco iban haciendo a un lado a Sasuke.

Ino llevó una mano al brazo de él y tiró hasta la orilla del lago.

—¿Ha sospechado algo?

—Creo que no. Es demasiado inocente.

—Eso le digo siempre yo —sonrió. Ambos desviaron las miradas hasta ella, que reía con su grupo de amigos sin percatarse de que ellos dos se habían alejado—. Pretendo que sea...

—Un cumpleaños inolvidable. Y creo que sin duda lo será. Al menos hemos hecho nuestra parte. Por cierto, el sitio es increíble.

Hinata ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que su marido no estaba alrededor de ella. Habían pasado algo más de dos horas y sólo había reído en compañía de sus amigos. Pero cuando miró tras ella y no lo vio, empezó a buscarlo desesperadamente.

Ino había ayudado a Sasuke a montar la tienda de campaña, le había ayudado a descargar el maletero, en el que habían las compras que le había pedido que hiciera y su equipaje para esos dos días luego, cuando ella le propuso acercarse al grupo para que estuviera con su mujer él le dijo que no tenía intención de incordiarla, así que empezó a pasear por el borde del lago.

—Tu marido está allí —señaló Ino cuando vio que Hinata lo buscaba nerviosa.

—Pensaba que estaría conmigo...

—Dijo que no quería molestarte. Ve con él mientras terminamos de cocinar... —sugirió.

Hinata caminó despacio hasta ponerse a su altura, aunque a varios metros de la orilla. Lo miraba mientras lo observaba. Pensativo estaba tan guapo... Caminaba despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del vaquero que se había puesto esa mañana. Casi siempre vestía de traje, y le quedaba especialmente bien con su aspecto de chico malo y su barba sin afeitar de un par de semanas, pero indudablemente lo prefería así vestido, o incluso más si llevaba ropa deportiva. Siguió sus pasos desde la lejanía para que no se diera cuenta de que ella también estaba ahí.

Sasuke la había escuchado llegar, y se dio cuenta de que no terminaba de acercarse, aun así no le dijo nada ni se dio la vuelta, continuó caminando con pasos cortos hasta el embarcadero, pero no llegó a entrar en el largo paseo de madera.

Pese a no haber tenido intención de hacerlo, fue acercándose a él lentamente hasta colocarse a su derecha, de cara a la orilla del lago.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo es que no estás con tus amigos?

—¿Cómo es que no estás conmigo?

—Quería darte tu espacio. Ya sabes que no quiero agobiarte con mi presencia.

—Y tú ya sabes que no me molestas. Me he acostumbrado a que estés conmigo y no me desagrada.

Si. Le encantaba que ella le dijera eso porque él se sentía del mismo modo, también estaba acostumbrado y le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella.

Llevó una mano a su cintura para invitarla a pasear uno al lado del otro y lo hicieron durante un par de minutos.

—¿Te apetece meterte en el agua?

No era verano, por lo que la temperatura no era calurosa, pero sí era templada y podía permitir darse un chapuzón sin pasar mucho frío al salir.

—¿Bromeas? —su tono sonó retórico, aunque no hubiera querido que sonase así.

—¡Vamos!

Sasuke, que aún tenía la mano en su cintura, la agarró con vistas intenciones.

—¡No! ¡Sasuke no! —rió zafándose de su agarre.

Iba a mojarle, iba a meterla en el agua aunque ella no quisiera. Corrió tras ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella gritaba y corría para alejarse, en balde, de él.

—No me mojes, Sasuke, que... —Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase notó como sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura y la levantaba del suelo—. ¡Sasuke no!

No pudo decir más, y, aunque patalease, Sasuke la tenía agarrada de forma que no podía soltarse. Por un momento la dejó en el suelo para poder sujetarla mejor, pero se le escapó de entre las manos.

—¡Error! —rió Hinata, corriendo nuevamente.

Pero no tardó mucho en darle alcance y cuando lo hizo la alzó del suelo nuevamente, esta vez, colgándosela de un hombro.

—¡Sasuke no! —gritó con la voz ahogada por la risa y la postura.

—¿Qué no? Espera y verás.

Sasuke se metió en el agua con un par de pasos largos, y siguió hasta que el agua le llegó a los muslos. Estaba templada y deliciosa, entonces la dejó caer, sabiendo que no iba a hacerse daño. Rió al verla hundirse y emerger nuevamente completamente empapada y jadeando por la impresión.

—Te odio —sonrió, tirando con fuerza hacia ella para que él también se mojase.

Sasuke salió del agua mientras ella trataba de huir, pero la agarró nuevamente de la cintura otra vez y volvió a meterse con ella, de nuevo en el lago. Los dos reían y se salpicaban agua, de vez en cuando Hinata trataba de hundir la cabeza de su marido en una ahogadilla, pero sin lograr nada.

El grupo de amigos, que Ino había logrado reunir estaban preparando la comida cerca de las tiendas. Todos les miraban desde allí completamente embobados.

—Esta es la primera vez que se la ve tan feliz. —dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

—Y también es la primera vez que hay alguien a su lado que la quiere de verdad —respondió Shino, el último integrante del grupo de amigos.

—Es extraño que haya terminado con él. En la boda parecía que fuera a matarle.

—Yo lo adoro —confesó Ino—. No solo es guapo y simpático. Hacen una pareja envidiable.

—Sí. Definitivamente fue todo un acierto aquel viaje a Las Vegas.

Al salir de agua se lamentó por haberse mojado. No sabía que iban a pasar la noche allí y que su marido se había encargado de coger todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Sasuke llevó una mano hasta la suya y tiró de ella hasta la tienda de campaña.

—¿Tenemos tienda?

—Si. Ino se ha ocupado de ello. La hemos montado juntos cuando estabas rodeada por tus amigos. También está tu ropa.

—¿Con ella? —Él asintió—. ¿Y lo de mi ropa?

—Me pidió que te trajera muda. Sabía que podías mojarte o mancharte o que refrescaría por la noche... He metido en la maleta todo lo que he creído que podía hacerte falta.

Hinata lo miró simpática y corrió hacia la pequeña carpa. Entró sin pensárselo, seguida por su marido y cuando él bajó la cremallera y le señaló el rincón donde estaban sus mudas perfectamente dobladas empezó a desnudarse para quitarse las prendas mojadas.

—¿Tú no te quitas la ropa? ¿Vas a ir así todo el día? —le preguntó al ver como solamente la miraba.

—Claro. Me había distraído.

Verla desnudarse con tan poca vergüenza le recordó a la primera noche que pasaron juntos en la cama. Cuando, por primera vez la vio quitarse el pijama y quedar, frente a él, solo con la ropa interior.

Desvió la mirada para no provocar en sí mismo algo que no debía ser y procedió a cambiarse de ropa como si ella no estuviera ahí.

La comida fue genial. Aunque había una zona con bancos y mesas hechas con troncos, se sentaron en el suelo. Y, entre risas llegó la noche.

Ino había encendido una pequeña hoguera junto a un par de chicos del grupo y todos se habían arremolinado alrededor de la fogata.

—Dinos, Sasuke —empezó Sai—. ¿Qué sentiste al interrumpir una boda?

—¡Sai! —exclamó Hinata.

—Al principio tenía dos pensamientos, que necesitaba aprovecharme de que ella y yo estábamos casados, con lo que realmente no interrumpía una boda sino un delito, y el pensamiento de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal porque, al parecer, ellos eran felices juntos.

Ino no dijo nada, empezó a reír exageradamente haciendo que su amiga le golpease una pierna para que se tranquilizase.

—Perdona que me ría, cariño, pero es que Sasori y tú nunca habríais sido felices juntos. —Afirmó directamente—. Y menos con Sakura alrededor vuestro.

—Por eso, Ino, fue al principio que tuve esos pensamientos —interrumpió Sasuke al darse cuenta de la expresión que había puesto su mujer—. Alguien que ama de verdad a la mujer con la que está no huye al primer problema.

En ese mes Hinata había superado a Sasori, aun así le molestaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Se levantó con disimulo y caminó hasta la orilla del lago hasta que ya no los escuchaba lo que sea que hablasen. Si. Sasori había jugado con ella. Quizás no lo había confirmado abiertamente, pero los hechos habían hablado por si solos.

Además, había cierto detalle del que no podía olvidarse: cuando rompió con él de manera oficial. Sasori ni siquiera había tratado de convencerla de que se lo pensase, ni siquiera había tratado de pedirle disculpas, sólo se había ofendido.

Sasuke no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que se levantó y, cuando la conversación empezó a desviarse, también él se puso en pie y fue tras ella.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando él la alcanzó. Permanecieron en silencio escuchando la suave melodía que llegaba hasta ellos desde algún lugar.

Ambos tenían las manos a los lados, como esperando que el otro la rozase para entrelazar sus dedos, pero eso no ocurrió.

Cuando terminó la canción que sonaba empezaron los acordes de una famosa canción de hacía algunos años, una que ella había visto bailar a sus padres a escondidas desde detrás de un sofá y Sasuke pareció tener la misma idea que sus padres aquella vez. Sujetó su mano, llevándosela al pecho y la atrajo con la mano en la cintura mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente de lado a lado.

—Bailar así es anticuado...

—Ser romántico nunca pasará de moda. —respondió con un tono de voz suave, atrayéndola aún más.

Hinata se recreó en el calor de su pecho, en su respiración pausada o en los acompasados latidos de su corazón. Estaban bailando a la luz de la luna, a solas y con una canción hermosa y romántica. Estaba disfrutando ese día como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y apostaba a que era gracias a él.

Aunque deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento no acabase nunca, la canción terminó y Sasuke se detuvo, aunque sin apartarse de ella.

—Son las doce de la noche y ya casi termina este maravilloso día. No te lo he dicho en todo el día porque no quería que se viera forzado. Felicidades, cumpleañera —sonrió, apartándose ligeramente y tocando su nariz con la punta del dedo.

Se acercó despacio para besarla en la mejilla, pero Hinata giró la cara y le besó en los labios. Sonrió cuando notó que se ponía tenso, pero de inmediato se relajó y profundizó un poco más aquel beso.

—Ésta es la primera vez que bailo de noche en la orilla de un lago.

—Ésta es la primera vez que hago algo así con una chica.

—¿Bailar?

—Todo, Hinata. Todo. Contigo todo está resultando muy diferente de lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora con las chicas con las que salía —sonrió ligeramente, apartándose de ella—. Tus amigos deben estar deseando que volvamos a la fiesta —dijo, ofreciéndole un brazo para que le agarrase.

Llevaban una hora alrededor de la hoguera y las botellas de alcohol iban menguando. Kiba, Shion, Tenten y Lee se habían ido a dormir, pero aún quedaban muchos.

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar a su mujer. Ella estaba frente a él, al otro lado del fuego, riendo con las ocurrencias de un tipo que estaba tan loco como Ino. De vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban, y entonces la veía sonreír nerviosa. Le gustaba. Ya no tenía dudas de que ella le gustaba, y no solo por lo atractiva y lo irresistible que la encontraba, sino por lo bien que habían congeniado y el trato amable que le daba siempre.

Cada vez que Hinata miraba a Sasuke sonreía como una idiota. No podía evitarlo. Le encantaba. Le encantaba mirarlo y encontrar que tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, le encantaba el remolino de sensaciones que la recorrían cuando eso pasaba.

Ino se había dado cuenta de que se miraban y se sonreían, y pretendía que el momento no terminase con uno de los dos tan borracho que no se mantuviera en pie, así que se puso en pie y empezó a cubrir la fogata.

—Hey, ¿pero qué haces? —se quejó Karin.

—Estamos todos demasiado cansados. Hemos bebido demasiado y no quiero que este precioso evento termine con algún incidente. —señalaba con la mirada a Sasuke y a Hinata, intentando decirle con ese gesto que pretendía que se metieran en su tienda, juntos y a solas.

Karin entendió la indirecta y se levantó del tronco en el que estaba sentada y pidió a uno de los chicos que la ayudase a ir a su tienda, donde su compañera de «habitación» hacía rato que se había ido. Y poco a poco fueron quedándose solos.

—Bueno. Supongo que ya habrá que ir a dormir... Lo bueno es que tenemos sacos independientes y no tendrás que compartir uno diminuto conmigo. —bromeó, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

Hinata no dijo nada. Caminó al lado de su marido pero sin apartar la mirada del punto exacto en el que habían bailado. Pensaba en cómo pedirle que caminasen a solas por la orilla, juntos, de la mano tal vez, pero llegaron a la tienda de campaña y Sasuke la invitó a entrar.

—Supongo que este bonito día termina aquí... —murmuró ella al sentarse en su «cama».

—Mañana disfrutaremos de otro día tan fantástico como hoy.

Tan solo un par de minutos después estaban cada uno en su saco, con la cremallera cerrada y a un metro uno del otro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Aún se escuchaba algo de música en la lejanía, como si quien fuera que la escuchaba se alejase cada vez más de allí.

—Ha sido realmente un gran día —suspiró.

Hinata ya no quiso aguantarse las ganas de estar más cerca de él y sin mediar palabra salió de su saco y se introdujo en el de él.

—¿Qué haces, Hinata?

—¿Puedes dejarme ser espontánea por una vez? Déjame dormir así contigo aunque solo sea ésta noche... —le rodeó la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y se apoyó en él.

Sentirla así de cerca, teniéndola piel con piel y notarla tan cálida fue lo peor. No quería dejarse llevar por la tentación, por la provocación y terminar haciéndole el amor dentro de un saco de dormir. Se arrastró fuera del saco. Se enfundó los vaqueros aun húmedos de esa mañana y salió de la tienda descalzo, para remojarse los pies en el agua, agua que aún estaba templada. Volvería cuando ella se hubiera dormido, o cuando se le hubiera pasado.

No hacía ni dos minutos que había salido cuando de repente sintió dos manos calientes sobre su piel, después fue la suave tela de una manta lo que le rozó y luego notó como Hinata pegaba su cuerpo a su espalda desnuda. Permanecieron solo un minuto así. Pronto tuvo la necesidad de verla y soltó su agarre para girarse. Por un momento Sasuke la miró asombrado con los labios entre abiertos.

Hinata sintió como sus mejillas ardían, quizás se había pasado de atrevida y no le había gustado, quizás por eso mismo se había marchado de la tienda, porque le incomodaba que se acercase a él así, de repente. Le tentó darse la vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos, pero él la estaba mirando como tanto había imaginado ese día que la mirase: con los ojos llenos de hambre, como se mira lo que más se desea. Quizás era una locura, pero ella también le deseaba a él.

Le había sorprendido que ella saliera tras él de la tienda, y que le abrazase por la espalda, le había sorprendido que pegase su cuerpo al suyo y que rodease su cintura con los brazos, pero más le sorprendió ver su expresión de vergüenza cuando se giró y la tuvo de frente. Tragó, acercándose despacio a su mujer. Iba a besarla. Iba a besarla y no iba a detenerse.

Hinata sonrió de manera traviesa al ver la forma en la que estaban situados: él estaba de espaldas al lago y ella bloqueándole con su cuerpo.

Llevó las manos a su torso de forma sensual y las posó en su pecho al ver que él se acercaba, para besarla, tal vez. Avanzó un paso para acercarse y luego otro, obligándole a que retrocediera de espaldas, hacia el agua.

—No lo hagas, Hinata. Puedo ver tus intenciones y si tú no te detienes tampoco yo lo haré.

—¿No te detendrás con qué? —preguntó retadora.

—Sigue y lo comprobarás.

—¿Me vas a mojar?

—Sigue y lo comprobarás.

Aceptando el reto, Hinata dio otro paso al frente, solo que esta vez él sujetó sus brazos y tiró de ella hasta que el agua les llegó a la cintura.

—¿Esto era lo que me ibas a hacer? ¿Mojarme?

—No. —Sasuke tiró de ella un poco más hacia dentro, y cuando el agua les llegó a media espalda se detuvo. Llevó las manos hasta su cuello, acariciando con los dedos el borde de su mandíbula— ¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó, algo que ella no esperaba.

Pero lejos de asentir, Hinata acortó la distancia para posar sus labios contra los de él. Un beso ardiente y duro, ambos presionando tan fuerte que parecían poder fundirse en un solo ser. Entre ellos había, una embriagadora e irresistible mezcla entre la frialdad del agua y el roce de sus pieles.

Sasuke llevó las manos a su cintura y la atrajo para pegarla contra su cuerpo, y Hinata notó sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de sus caderas y apretaban sus muslos mientras los dos salían del lago.

El agua estaba templada, pero el aire era fresco y se estremecieron al contraste; Sasuke se puso de rodillas en la manta que ella había dejado caer antes de arrastrarlo hasta el agua, y la tumbó suavemente sobre la prenda.

Hinata se dejó llevar sin poner impedimento a lo que parecía haber iniciado entre los dos. Al encontrarse con sus ojos pudo apreciar como sus pupilas se agrandaban mientras la miraba. Su ropa se aferraba a su cuerpo tanto como la de Sasuke se aferraba al suyo. Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la anatomía de su marido, analizando lo que le era familiar y lo que no: el brillo de la piel mojada de sus hombros, la curva de su cintura, las líneas que delimitaban los músculos de su abdomen... Su mirada llegó un poco más abajo...

—Oh, vaya. Creo que ya entiendo a lo que te referías... —sonrió, aun sabiendo que lo había adivinado en el momento en el que la retó antes de entrar en el agua.

Él rió, con un oscuro y flojo tono áspero.

—Es un poco injusto que puedas saber lo mucho que quiero esto solo con mirarme y yo no pueda saber ni un poco solamente si tú piensas del mismo modo.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo llevó las manos hasta su cintura y le instó para que se pusiera sobre ella. Sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron y cerró las manos alrededor de la manta a cada lado de ella.

—¿Estás seguro de que no podrías saberlo? —Preguntó en un murmullo lamiéndose los labios—. Mírame.

Obedeció a lo que ella pedía y la recorrió con la mirada, despacio.

Había hambre en sus ojos, un hambre devoradora que la hubiera asustado si hubiera sido otro que no fuera Sasuke. Pero era él, su marido y el hombre con el que llevaba viviendo más de un mes, y confiaba en él. Sus ojos siguieron adorándola, devorándola, deleitándose con esa imagen de ella, y sentía como su piel ardía en todas las partes por donde pasaba su mirada. Trasladó sus ojos de nuevo a su cara y se posaron en su boca, en esos labios que poco a poco esbozaron una sonrisa tímida.

—No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que quiero besarte.

—Pues hazlo. ¿Por qué siempre me pides permiso?

—Porque aunque estemos casados no eres mía y no quiero hacer algo que pueda molestarte.

—No me molesta. De verdad que no me molesta.

Hinata soltó la manta y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su nuca para acercarle y que la besase. Él deslizó una mano por debajo de la camisa mojada tratando de alcanzar el sujetador, pero no lo lograba, así que se apartó despacio, rodó sobre la manta para que fuera ella quien se pusiera sobre él y empezó a desabotonar la prenda.

—Espera. —Se detuvo de repente—. ¿Está bien si hacemos esto aquí? No estamos solos y tus amigos...

—No lo había pensado. Por un momento me había olvidado de todo. Volvamos a la tienda. —sonrió enardecida.

Sasuke se incorporó, dejándola sentada sobre su regazo, la miró nuevamente a los labios y la besó, esta vez sin pedir permiso. Se levantó con su mujer rodeando su cuerpo y la manta colgando de una de sus manos. Fueron hasta la tienda sin que Hinata se separase de sus labios y, al entrar, se separó de ella, dejándola sobre los sacos de dormir. Se dio la vuelta para bajar la cremallera que les dejaría completamente a solas y volvió junto a ella.

Con la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las telas, a duras penas podía verla, a duras penas podía contemplarla, pero a oscuras podría ser interesante también. Se acercó despacio mientras se agachaba, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo y sintiendo nuevamente la fría tela húmeda de su ropa contra su pecho.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras él se deshacía de la camisa, dejando su torso perfecto sólo con el sujetador. Cuando sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la tela hacia sus senos Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y cogió aire con fuerza ante la sensación, asintió con una sonrisa cuando él se quedó inmóvil. Hinata acarició sus manos y las guió hasta el broche de la parte delantera y entonces con un solo movimiento, el sujetador se abrió. Por un momento fue él quien se quedó sin aliento, mirándola como si ella brillase bajo aquella tenue iluminación. Cuando inclinó la cabeza y rozó con sus labios la suave piel de sus pechos Hinata gimió. Se cubrió la boca acto seguido, pero Sasuke agarró sus manos y se las apartó, llevándolas a su nuca, donde las había tenido mientras ella buscaba sus besos casi desesperadamente.

—Quiero escucharte. —afirmó con voz ronca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y hundió sus manos en su pelo mientras se entregaba a todo lo que él quisiera hacerle. Notaba sus besos, sus pequeños mordiscos y el roce de su lengua en la zona más sensible y no podía más que cerrar los ojos y rezar porque no terminara nunca.

Nunca había sentido nada tan intenso con ninguno de los chicos con los que había estado. No habían sido muchos, tampoco, pero ni uno solo la había hecho sentirse así de deseada.

Sasuke acarició los bordes de sus pechos con los pulgares y bajó lánguidamente hasta el límite que marcaba su pantalón. Ella se arqueó y puso sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y empezó a moverse despacio, rozándose con él. Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirarla con la respiración entrecortada.

—Si haces eso, ya no seré capaz de parar. —Su voz sonó diferente, pero de un modo que todavía le gustó más.

Hundió su cara caliente en el cuello de ella, tratando de encontrar ahí un poco de calma para la locura que estaba desatándose dentro de sí.

—Pues entonces no pares, porque yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas. —Y apretó su agarre en él.

Hinata deslizó las manos por debajo de su marido y le besó, dura y lentamente mientras llevaba los dedos a su vaquero y aflojaba el botón para meter las manos dentro.

—¿Eso es que quieres hacerlo?

—¿Que si quiero? —Preguntó Hinata. Hubo un deje salvaje en su suave risa.

Con un gruñido Sasuke tomó de nuevo la boca de su mujer, ardiente y demandante, succionando su labio inferior, rozando su lengua con la de ella. Hinata degustaba su sabor: a la sal del sudor y al agua dulce del lago que resbalaba por su piel. Tampoco la habían besado así antes, ni siquiera Sasori, con quien se iba a haber casado. La lengua de Sasuke exploró su boca antes de abandonarla para deslizarse por su mandíbula hasta su garganta: sentía calor húmedo en el hueco de la clavícula y gimió, aferrándose a él con fuerza, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, dibujando su forma, la pendiente de su espalda, el vientre plano y duro, los músculos de sus brazos.

Sasuke siguió con el camino de besos: bajando por sus hombros, por sus pechos, por su estómago y sus caderas; la besaba mientras ella se quedaba sin aliento y se movía contra él de una manera que Sasuke tuvo que suplicar que se detuviera o todo habría terminado demasiado pronto.

Hinata se echó a reír a través de sus jadeos, le dejó seguir, intentado mantenerse quieta, pero era imposible.

Sasuke se detuvo antes de extraer cada pieza de ropa de ambos, como pidiéndole permiso con los ojos y le dijera si debía seguir adelante. Y cuando finalmente no había nada entre ellos más que la piel, ella le abrazó fuertemente, pegándose a él para sentir su piel desnuda en todo su cuerpo, pensando que no había manera de estar más cerca de otra persona que en este instante, que dar un paso más sería como abrir su pecho y exponer el corazón.

Sintió los músculos de Sasuke flexionarse y cuando se estiró para coger algo oyó un crujido plástico.

—Lo bueno es que siempre tengo protección en la cartera—. Sonrió.

—¿Siempre llevas preservativos encima?

—Bueno, recuerda que antes de ti he salido con muchas chicas... supongo que es la costumbre. —Pero no era de eso de lo que él quisiera hablar con ella.

De repente todo le pareció muy real; Sasuke había vuelto a ponerse sobre ella y al sentir el peso de su cuerpo sintió como de repente el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

—Espera —susurró nerviosa.

Sasuke se quedó quieto. Su mano libre estaba acunando su cabeza, con los codos clavados en los sacos de dormir, a cada lado de ella, manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo. Todo él estaba tenso, las perlas de agua de su piel brillaban con la poca luz que entraba y sus ojos cristalinos se veían completamente negros, como los de una fiera a punto de devorar a su presa.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Oír a Sasuke sonar tan poco seguro le hizo sentir un poco mejor: él estaba tan nervioso como ella.

—No —Susurró—. Solo sigue... —suplicó, y lo hizo, sin moverse ni hacer nada más.

Hinata se rindió ante sus besos, a sus caricias, al discurso sin palabras que le decía cuanto la deseaba con cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus manos temblaban, pero eran rápidas y hábiles en su cuerpo, haciéndola querer más y más, hasta que ella empujó y tiró de él, apretándose contra su cuerpo con la muda súplica de que siguiera.

E incluso cuando Sasuke procedió y sintió una momentánea punzada de dolor, presionó para que continuara, envolviéndose a su alrededor y no dejándole ir.

—Sasuke —susurró ella, y él inclinó la cabeza para besarla mientras, cuidadosamente, empezaba a moverse dentro de ella.

Podía ver por la tensión de su cuerpo y el agarre en sus hombros que, como ella, él no quería que terminara demasiado rápido. Cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y abrió la boca entre jadeos mientras se abandonaba al placer que ese hombre estaba regalándole.

«Te quiero, Sasuke». Pensó ella, clavándole los dedos en la espalda mientras llegaba el éxtasis. «Te quiero».

Vio que sus ojos se abrían y la miraban mientras se movía contra ella una última vez. Le besó en el cuello antes de que él se derrumbara sobre su pecho. Y cuando finalmente sintió su peso cubriéndola por completo cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por el pensamiento de que aquel había sido, sin dudas, el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en toda su vida.

**. . . . . .**

El sol alcanzó la tienda de campaña de Sasuke y Hinata, y ellos seguían dentro del saco de dormir de él, abrazados.

El día anterior había sido todo lo bueno que podía ser, pero la noche había sido simplemente única. Él había comprobado lo sensual y excitante que podía llegar a ser la chica con la que se casó en Las Vegas y ella había experimentado por primera vez lo que era entregarse plenamente y recibir lo mismo de la otra parte. No sabía cuánto tiempo les quedaba juntos antes de ese divorcio que cada vez quería menos, pero tenía claro que deseaba volver a sentirse así con él muchas, muchas más veces hasta que ya no pudiera hacerlo más.

Sasuke la estrechó entre sus brazos y besó su frente mientras cogía aire con fuerza y lo dejaba ir en un suspiro.

—Buenos días —susurró ella con una sonrisa, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—Buenos días... ¿Cómo has dormido?

—El suelo estaba un poco duro, pero...

—¿Estaba duro? ¿Te das cuenta de que has pasado media noche durmiendo encima mío? —Ella lo miró con los ojos de par en par—. De eso no me quejo, no me malinterpretes. —Sonrió.

Hinata se movió deprisa y se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Estaba a punto de besarle cuando vio unas sombras alrededor de la tienda. «Vístete. Deprisa. Ino» gesticuló. Tiró de las mudas limpias que había en la esquina de la tienda y empezó a vestirse dentro del saco, instándole a que hiciera lo mismo.

—Me gusta más cuando te quitas la ropa —le susurró en el oído—. Pero me gusta aún más ser yo quien te la quita —sonrió, besando su cuello.

—Sasuke... —dijo, apretando los dientes. Sonrió como una tonta apartando sus manos de su cintura mientras trataba de vestirse.

Si. Ese truco le había servido con todas las chicas con las que había estado y, aunque Hinata era muy diferente al resto, también surtía efecto en ella. Y adoraba verla sonreír e intentar ponerse la camiseta mientras él le hacía cosquillas.

La dejó de inmediato al ver las sombras alrededor de la tienda. No tenía intención alguna de que otra chica que no fuera su mujer le viera como su madre le trajo al mundo, así que, tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse tratando de no hacer ruido.

—Van a asomarse para ver si estamos haciendo algo. Finge estar dormido —le dijo, metiéndose en su saco a un metro del de su marido.

En efecto. Tan pronto como se estiró, la cremallera de la tienda empezó a deslizarse lentamente, haciendo que Hinata tuviera que contenerse de empezar a reír. Ino era tan previsible...

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hinata, levantando la cabeza y fingiendo que había estado durmiendo.

Ino los miró con el ceño fruncido y negó, sacando la cabeza y cerrando de nuevo la cremallera.

—Nada chicos. Los muy aburridos han dormido cada uno en su saco —se quejó alejándose de la tienda.

Hinata no pudo evitar estallar en risas. Era realmente previsible.

—¿Cómo has sabido que era ella? ¿Cómo has sabido que...? —preguntó él, estirando el saco para enrollarlo justo después.

—La conozco desde hace mucho. Anoche casi nos mandó a la tienda para que estuviéramos a solas.

—Y no sabes cuánto se lo agradezco —dijo, rodeándola por la cintura y besándola de nuevo.

—¿Ya no pides permiso para besarme?

—Recuerdo muy bien cuando anoche me dijiste que no tenía que pedir permiso porque no te molestaba... —dijo besándola nuevamente, esta vez en el cuello.

—No me molesta. Confieso que algunas veces he deseado que lo hicieras... —se ruborizó al confesarlo.

—Yo también he querido hacerlo, o incluso que lo hicieras tú. —La abrazó con fuerza unos segundos antes de que Ino abriera la cremallera de repente con intención de pillarles.

—¡Ahá...! —Exclamó, levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos—. Así que abrazaditos, ¿no?

—Bueno, es mi marido después de todo—dijo Hinata empujándola fuera y saliendo tras ella. Miró hacia atrás y cuando Sasuke le guiñó uno ojo no pudo más que sonreír como una tonta.

Al alejarse de la tienda Ino agarró su brazo y caminaron despacio con dirección al comedor improvisado, allí estaban Karin, Tuck y Devon, cortando fruta, haciendo tortitas y disponiendo en platos los bollos que habían ido a comprar.

—Pasó, ¿no? —murmuró Ino. Hinata no dijo nada, solo sonrió con las mejillas llenas de color—. Qué envidia me das.

—¿Te gusta mi marido? —preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida.

—¿Bromeas? ¿A quién no le gustaría? Me encanta. Me encanta la pareja que hacéis. Me encanta lo feliz que se te ve aunque quieras ocultarlo. Cuando bailabais anoche era tan... romántico. Debisteis pasar una noche de lo más...

—Bueno, ¿charlamos o preparamos el desayuno? —desvió la conversación con una sonrisa.

Kiba y un par de chicos más se acercaron a Sasuke para ayudarle a desmontar la tienda de campaña mientras las dos amigas ayudaban a otros tres chicos a preparar lo que sería su megadesayuno grupal.

Llevaba el equipaje de regreso al maletero cuando encontró al maldito de Sasori mirando desde el asiento de conductor de un coche que había aparcado al lado del Smart de su mujer. Le hirvió la sangre al verlo ahí.

¿Qué demonios pretendía? ¿Acaso ella no le había dejado claro que no quería volver a verle?

Cuando el ex prometido de Hinata bajó del coche fijó la mirada en Sasuke. Le tentó romperle la cara como la vez anterior, estrellar los puños en esa estúpidamente atractiva cara, pero no hizo nada porque agrediéndole no conseguiría su propósito.

—Buenos días. —Saludó fingiendo ser simpático y amigable con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No te importa.

Sasuke no pudo contener su propia ira y se acercó a Sasori, lo agarró por el cuello de la ropa y lo empujó contra el capó del coche.

—Me importa. Me importa mucho.

Sasori le dio un golpe en las manos y se soltó de su agarre. Puso una mano en su hombro y apretó con fuerza mientras gesticulaba una sonrisa triunfal.

—La voy a recuperar, ¿sabes? Aquella boda que interrumpiste seguirá adelante sin importar nada más.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella? ¿Ella te ha dicho que volverá contigo?

—Lo hará. No tengas duda de que lo hará.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia Hinata, que reía con Kiba completamente ajena de la conversación que estaban teniendo ellos dos, ajena incluso a la presencia del indeseable.

De repente, la expresión de Kiba cambió al mirar en dirección al aparcamiento y ella siguió su mirada solo para encontrar a su marido en compañía de su ex. Por un momento no supo qué hacer, pero había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida y el despertar había sido todo un sueño, no iba a dejar que absolutamente nada le amargase ese día, y mucho menos Sasori.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí, pero se acercó a ellos sin conseguir que su marido hiciera contacto visual con ella ni una sola vez en esos largos segundos.

—Buenos días, Hina—saludó Sasori amable. Se acercó decidido a ella y se agachó como para besarla—. Felicidades. Aunque sea con un día de retraso.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

—Sakura se enteró por algo que puso Ino en internet. El año pasado organicé tu cumpleaños con ella y este año...

Hinata se puso al lado de su marido y agarró uno de sus brazos, pegándose a él.

—¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar? —Había sido por mera cortesía, pero esperó que Sasori tuviera amor propio y le dijera que no, solo que se equivocó.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su ex prometido iba dirección al comedor improvisado y se acercó a su grupo de amigos. Todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido sin entender qué hacía ahí.

—Hina ¿Crees que podríamos hablar? A solas... —preguntó Sasori después de un rato y cansado de que todos le acusasen con la mirada

Hinata se levantó desconcertada, pero pensó que su conversación sería por Sakura, con quien supuso que estaba él de forma oficial.

Sasori la agarró por un brazo y la llevó a la orilla del lago, lejos de los oídos curiosos de sus amigos.

—Quiero volver contigo. Desde que lo dejaste conmigo...

—¿Que lo dejé? ¿Que dejé qué, Sasori? Tú fuiste quien se marchó de luna de miel sin la que iba a ser tu mujer. Tú fuiste quien me traicionó cuando más te necesitaba...

—Lo sé. Y lo siento. Créeme que lo siento. No he dejado de quererte ni un solo día, Hinata. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti...

Sasuke los miraba desde la distancia sin entender por qué seguía tratándolo bien. Incluso le había invitado a quedarse con ellos como si tal cosa.

—Con todo lo que le ha hecho y le invita a desayunar con nosotros. Y lo peor, ¿Aún tiene secretitos que necesitan discutir en privado? ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

—Ella es así. No es capaz de tratar mal a las personas aunque le hayan hecho daño alguna vez.

—Pero estoy yo. Debería mirar solo en mi dirección, no a ese desalmado.

—Tres años y medio contra un mes y poco... —dijo Sai levantando el vaso de batido antes de dar un primer y enorme sorbo—. Dudo que Sasori sea competencia para ti, pero suenas a marido celoso.

—¿Celoso yo?

Dejándose llevar por su propio enfado, por su propia imaginación y por el terrible sentimiento de traición, se separó del grupo y caminó hacia el aparcamiento. Sin poder pensar con claridad empezó a caminar por la carretera que daba al lago con dirección a la ciudad. Iba a volver a casa, iba a pensar las cosas con calma y a olvidarse de ese tipo que le había amenazado con lo único que le importaba de verdad en ese momento: Hinata. Ella no se había dado cuenta de nada y siguió hablando con su ex.

—Me sentí abandonada cuando te fuiste. Me sentí humillada cuando tu madre me lanzó un cubo de agua para echarme de tu casa. Me sentí traicionada cuando supe que estabas con tu ex. Y dolida cuando encontré a

Sasuke aquel día en el suelo y a ti exigiendo algo que habías sacado de tu vida a la mínima oportunidad. Lo siento mucho Sasori, pero cuando saliste de la iglesia también lo hiciste de mi corazón, y el vacío que dejaste se ha ido llenando con Sasuke. Él me ha ofrecido su mano y su hombro y eso era lo único que no esperaba de alguien como él.

—¿Dices que te has enamorado de él?

—Sí. Creo que sí. —en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad y miró en dirección a su grupo de amigos esperando encontrar entre ellos a su marido, pero no estaba.

—Cuando te deje no vengas a buscarme porque no estaré.

—Tranquilo. Cuando eso pase no iré a buscarte. Sasori, Sakura es tu alma gemela. Date una oportunidad con ella. Reconoce que sois tal para cual y que la amas. Siempre la has querido.

Sasori ya no respondió. Su estrategia para conseguirla había fracasado y no quería ver al desgraciado de Sasuke riéndose de él. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta su coche y se marchó.

Tanto Sai como Tenten le dijeron que Sasuke habría ido al baño, o que estaría dando un paseo corto mientras ella tenía su pequeña charla con su ex porque no quería verlos juntos, pero llegó el mediodía y Sasuke no regresaba de dondequiera que estuviera. Trató de llamar a su móvil, pero no respondía y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

«Sasuke, te estoy buscando. Por favor, cuando leas el mensaje vuelve con el grupo».

Pocos segundos después recibió respuesta a su mensaje, y con ella su alma se le cayó a los pies.

«No hace falta que me busques porque me he marchado. Sigue divirtiéndote con tu querido ex».

Una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo eran los malos entendidos, cosas sacadas de contexto sin saber la historia completa. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que había imaginado por haber ido a hablar con Sasori, pero estaba segura de que podría aclararlo si se iba a casa, donde supuso que habría ido su marido.

Recogieron el campamento y en poco más de dos horas estaban de camino a casa.

Hinata dejó el Smart en el aparcamiento de su edificio y sin preocuparse en sacar nada del maletero subió a toda prisa hasta su apartamento.

Puso la llave en la cerradura temiendo que su marido no estuviera en casa. Pero abrió. Y entró en el apartamento pese a los nervios. Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá, sin hacer nada más que mirar al frente. No sonaba música, ni tenía la televisión encendida.

—Te has ido sin decirme nada... —dijo poniéndose delante de él—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ni siquiera se lo has dicho a los chicos...

—Simplemente me he marchado. —su tono sonaba hosco y cortante.

—¿Simplemente te has marchado? ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de lo mucho que te he buscado o de lo mal que me he sentido al recibir tu mensaje?

Sasuke apretó la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que no se había sentido cómodo con su ex allí, y menos aún con lo que le había dicho sobre recuperarla. Hinata lo miró durante unos segundos pero al ver que ni siquiera se movía se fue a la habitación resoplando.

Esa era otra de las cosas que más detestaba, intentar aclarar los malos entendidos y que la otra persona actuase como si fuera sorda o idiota. Se metió en la ducha completamente molesta por saberle enfadado sin motivo pero no llegó a abrir el grifo. Salió de la bañera cubriéndose con el albornoz y volvió al salón.

—¿Puedo saber, al menos, por qué estás enfadado conmigo?

—No me ha gustado ver allí a ese desgraciado. Y que fueras a hablar con él tan alegremente tampoco me ha gustado.

—¿Que no te ha gustado que hablara con él?

—No, no me ha gustado. Por eso me he marchado. —Se hizo el silencio en el salón antes de que Sasuke estallase—. Es que pareces tonta, Hinata. Te trató como a su maldita mascota y o no te enteras o te gustó que lo hiciera. Se presenta por sorpresa en tu cumpleaños y le invitas a que desayune con todos como si tal cosa. Y me imagino que volverás con él si te lo pide... Estabas como un perro meneando su cola.

Su primera discusión estaba resultando peor de lo que podrían haber imaginado. Sasuke estaba gritándola y la había insultado.

—Pues mira, lo estoy pensando. Primero dame el divorcio, luego ya lo decidiré.

Estaba tan enfadada con él por haberla dejado en el lago, tan enfadada por verlo enfadado y por el tono que usaba con ella que ni siquiera pensó en lo que le decía.

Sasuke se levantó, la hizo a un lado con un brazo y se metió en la habitación. Un par de minutos después salía con sus cosas en las manos.

No podía seguir con ella así. Discutiendo por otro tipo y por la relación que fuera a tener con él.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Te refieres a mi equipaje? ¿No puedes imaginar lo que significa?

—¿Te vas? ¿Te vas porque Sasori ha ido al lago y he hablado con él? ¿Por una discusión? —Preguntó ella sujetándole del brazo—. Eso no te hace mucho mejor que él, ¿sabes?

Sasuke no respondió. Lanzó sus cosas al ascensor y subió sin mirarla.

Mientras las puertas se cerraban ella se coló en el elevador.

—Si se te ocurre marcharte olvídate de volver. Olvídate de que siga fingiendo contigo que esto es un matrimonio. Si te vas te pediré el divorcio legalmente y te obligaré a dármelo. —Sasuke no la miró. Siguió con la mirada fija en su propio reflejo mientras apretaba con fuerza las cosas de sus manos y, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, se agachó a por sus cosas y salió sin volver la vista atrás.

Hinata se quedó en el vestíbulo completamente perpleja. Unas horas atrás se despertaba completamente feliz, abrazada a él y después de haber pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida y ahora estaba ahí, viendo como Sasuke acababa de marcharse sin que hubiera intentado nada por evitarlo. Sin importarle lo más mínimo su atuendo, se sentó en el escalón de la entrada y esperó. Y lo hizo durante más de dos horas, esperando a que volviera. Pero no lo hizo.

—Haz lo que quieras, Sasuke Uchiha. Apuesto que es lo que has hecho siempre. —murmuró subiendo al ascensor.

Pasó toda la noche sentada en el sofá, pensando en qué demonios había pasado y tratando de borrar de sus recuerdos todo lo ocurrido durante el último mes.

Por la mañana no fue a la cafetería como cada día. No avisó a Ino, ni a Kiba. Fue directamente al trabajo.

Al día siguiente tampoco fue a la cafetería y Ino, cansada de que Hinata no respondiera ni hiciera lo de cada día fue a ver a Sasuke para preguntarle qué le pasaba a su amiga, pero lejos de darle una respuesta se encogió de hombros. Aun después de dos días, todavía seguía enfadado con ella por lo de Sasori.

—¿Vives con ella y no sabes lo que le pasa?

—Ya no vivo con ella, Ino. Corté la relación el domingo.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó cruzando los brazos delante del pecho y una ceja arqueada

—¿Recuerdas que me fui del lago? —Ella asintió—. Pues me fui porque no soporto a ese tipo, Sasori. Y no soporto que se presentase allí sin más.

Ni que se apartaran del grupo para hablar en privado. Cuando ella llegó a casa discutimos. Me pasé de la raya recriminándola y me fui. Estos días prepararé los papeles del divorcio y me olvidaré de ella.

—¿Y crees que lo conseguirás? Porque ella no lo hará.

—Lo siento, Ino. Pero no puedo competir con ese tipo.

—No lo intentes. Estáis en niveles muy diferentes. Él no vale nada, ni siquiera el aire que respira, sin embargo tú...

—No trates de convencerme. Los vi igual que todos vosotros. Vi como trataba a esa rata, tan amable, tan cortés, tan ella... Él mismo me dijo que la recuperaría.

—¿Y le creíste? ¿Tienes miedo de que te deje por ese asqueroso? Sasuke, se recuperan cosas que se han perdido y la manera que Sasori cree tener de recuperarla es que tú la dejes. Debe haberse dado cuenta de que Hinata está enamorada de ti y pretende que la dejes como has hecho.

—Enamorada de mí... Ino...

—Enamorada. De ti. Puede que ella aún no se haya dado cuenta o que no lo quiera admitir, pero la conozco como la palma de mi mano, y he visto cómo te mira, como te busca cuando no estás cerca y como mira a las otras chicas cuando se acercan a ti. Y he visto exactamente lo mismo en ti.

—No sigas.

Ino se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta con intención de marcharse, pero al llevar la mano al pomo se giró hacia él.

—Si no quieres perderla más te vale que vuelvas con ella antes de que pase tu turno, porque, aunque es imposible que ella trate mal a las personas que le han hecho daño, Hinata no es de las que da segundas oportunidades.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

Había pasado todo el día debatiéndose entre volver o no. Seguía molesto con la visita del despreciable de Sasori, pero todavía más con la forma en la que Hinata actuó. Quizás esperaba que se pusiera a gritarle y a decirle que no quería verle nunca más, que le dijera que se alejase de ella, pero se portó amablemente y habló con él sin malas caras.

Se acercaba la hora de salir de la oficina cuando su padre entró en el despacho con un informe.

—El presidente de industrias Gable se reunirá conmigo el viernes. —Le dijo sonriente—. Está dispuesto a invertir en nosotros, así que es posible que nuestra pequeña empresa crezca en no demasiado tiempo...

—¡Pero esa es una buena noticia!

—Lo es. También hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Tsunade me llamó ayer diciendo que te había visto entrando en tu edificio...

—Ya sé por dónde vas. He discutido con Hinata y me he marchado de su casa.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que la he dejado, papá. —La expresión de su cara era muy diferente a la que tenía habitualmente. Estaba enfadado. ¿Asustado? —. Después de la boda de Las Vegas no volvimos a vernos. Ni siquiera nos acordábamos uno del otro. Pero entonces tuvimos la charla de que no había sentado cabeza y de ese puesto de directivo que me pertenece. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarte que podía casarme.

El señor Uchiha se sentó frente a la mesa de su hijo y prestó atención a lo que le contaba. Ésta vez no era una de sus aventuras en una fiesta con una de esas desvergonzadas con las que había salido tiempo atrás. Por la forma en la que se dirigía a ella se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Además, no había tratado de presentársela cuanto antes para que le diera el ascenso, había mantenido oculto su matrimonio.

—Buscando a cualquiera con la que casarme encontré una foto de nuestra boda y después de contratar a un detective di con ella. —Explicaba a su padre sin reparos—. Interrumpí su boda justo cuando el cura preguntó si alguien se oponía.

—Por Favor, Sasuke. Dime que no es verdad.

—El prometido de Hinata huyó despavorido en menos de cinco minutos y cuando volvió de unas vacaciones a las que se había fugado con su ex, volvió para exigirle. Ella le dejó al darse cuenta de que solo la había estado utilizando y que en realidad él nunca lo había dejado con esa mujer.

—Pobre chica...

—El sábado fue su cumpleaños y su amiga, la chica que viste aquí la otra vez, me pidió que le ayudase a organizar lo que estaba preparándole. El domingo se presentó allí el tipo con el que se iba a casar.

—Y se reconciliaron.

—No. Bueno, no lo sé. Me enfadé por ver que no lo trataba como yo habría querido que lo hiciera y me fui. Cuando llegó a casa discutimos y me marché.

—¿Ella te gusta?

Sasuke no le respondió. Cogió el informe que su padre le había llevado y abrió la carpeta. Pero en menos de un minuto la cerró nuevamente y se levantó. Caminó hacia la vidriera deteniéndose un momento al lado del sofá en el que habían dormido juntos.

—Me gusta. —Respondió al final—. Me gusta mucho. Hinata es la única persona con la que realmente me he planteado el tema del matrimonio.

—¿Entonces por qué no vuelves y tratas de arreglar las cosas?

—No sé...

El reloj de pared que avisaba del cambio de hora dio un pequeño tono y tanto padre como hijo miraron sus muñecas para comprobar que ya era la hora de salir. No había reuniones pendientes para ese día, ni reuniones extra-laborales ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Vamos a tomar algo antes de ir a casa? —Preguntó el señor

Uchiha poniéndose en pie y alisando con las manos las arrugas de su pantalón.

Entraba en su apartamento cuando recordó el día que estuvo allí.

Aquella vez solo llevaban «juntos» un par de días... Miró a su alrededor y de repente se sintió fuera de lugar. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta al salir. Debía ir al piso de su mujer y tenía que arreglar las cosas. Ahora ya no le importaba ese ascenso, esa ya no era la prioridad. Aunque siguiera molesto por el trato que había tenido hacia Sasori, seguía queriendo estar con ella.

Condujo su recién recuperado coche hasta el edificio de su mujer. Esta vez no dejó el coche en el aparcamiento sino en una calle cercana. Subió nervioso hasta el octavo piso y entró con su copia de las llaves.

No había ni rastro de Hinata, aun siendo la hora a la que siempre cenaban ella no estaba allí. Pero no importaba, a lo mejor se había entretenido o Ino la habría embaucado para salir y por eso todavía no había llegado. «Ella no es de las que da segundas oportunidades» recordó mientras se sentaba para esperarla en el sofá. Si Ino la conocía bien, y tenía la certeza de que lo hacía, le había dejado claro que Sasori no tendría otra oportunidad. Pero temía que él mismo tampoco la tuviera por haberse marchado así.

Se acercaba la media noche y Hinata no llegaba. Pensó en llamarle, tuvo el teléfono en la mano más de una vez pero no se atrevía a marcar.

¿Qué le diría si respondía? ¿Cómo preguntarle si es que no iba a ir a dormir cuando en teoría él mismo no debía estar ahí?

La noche del domingo, cuando Sasuke se marchó, Hinata pasó las horas sentada en el sofá. Odiaba el sentimiento amargo que Sasuke le había dejado. ¿Se había marchado porque ella había estado hablando don Sasori? ¿Pero qué clase de basura era esa? Había intentado encontrar otra excusa, incluso había rememorado la inmejorable noche de amor que habían pasado, intentando encontrar algo que hubiera podido sentarle mal, pero no encontró nada. Todo había sido perfecto hasta que llegó su maldito ex con sus intentos patéticos de recuperarla. Ella no iba a volver con él, sencillamente, porque lo que sentía por su marido era mucho más fuerte. Pero ahora tenía la certeza de que como el resto de sus amores, también había sido unilateral.

Por la mañana, cuando se levantó, decidió que no iba a seguir dándole vueltas a algo que no parecía poder solucionar, así que cogió un par de mudas y fue a casa de sus padres. Ellos vivían en una casa unifamiliar en una urbanización privada, en una zona tranquila. Quedaba un poco retirado de su trabajo, pero no importaba si tenía que levantarse antes. Lo que peor llevaba era tener que lidiar con sus hermanas, dos insensatas cabezas huecas que vivían a costa de sus padres y que no servían para otra cosa que ir de fiesta un día tras otro, acostarse con chicos y quejarse de lo dura que era su vida. No aguantaba que se metieran con su forma de vestir, o con los estudios que había sacado, o con sus amistades. Ellas no tenían ni idea de su trato con Sasuke y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres no hubieran dicho ni una sola palabra. Lo último que supuso que sabrían era el espectáculo de la iglesia.

—Vaya, pero si es la empollona —dijo Hanabi, la que seguía a Hinata—. Papá, ¡el hijo pródigo ha vuelto! —gritó.

—¡Cállate, Hanabi! —respondió de mala gana yendo a la que había sido su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, tu novio te ha dejado y vienes a llorar las penas a tu antiguo cuarto?

Hinata se arrepintió por un momento de haber conducido media hora hasta allí para tener que aguantar a sus hermanas, pero tampoco quería estar en su apartamento vacío sabiendo que Sasuke ya no volvería.

Dejó las cosas encima de la que había sido su cama y bajó a la cocina, donde su madre ya debía estar preparando el desayuno.

—Mamá...

—Hola, cariño. Ya me ha contado tu hermana que estabas aquí. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No. —Ocultó que había discutido con su marido y que se había marchado de casa—. Solo me apetecía desconectar unos días.

En casa de los Hyuga no eran vegetarianos como ella, pero había bebidas vegetales de las que disfrutaban todos, así que Hinata se sirvió un vaso de leche de avellana y después de esperar a que su padre se levantase para saludarle se fue al trabajo.

Ese día no fue a la cafetería. No quería ver a Ino y tener que contarle lo ocurrido. Tampoco fue a su apartamento. Y lo mismo para el día siguiente.

La mañana siguiente, su hermana Kerry le había quitado uno de los trajes para salir con sus amigas y, en la bolsa de tela le había dejado unos vaqueros y un suéter. No tenía ganas de discutir con ella, así que simplemente salió antes para poder cambiarse en su casa. Odiaba que sus hermanas le tocasen sus cosas, pero aquella también era una buena excusa para comprobar que Sasuke no había vuelto.

Cuando llegó al aparcamiento su plaza estaba vacía. Deseó que estuviera ocupada con el deportivo de su marido, pero no estaba. Suspiró resignada, entendiendo que realmente se había terminado todo entre ellos.

Entró en el apartamento con intención de salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible pero, al adentrarse hasta el salón lo encontró recostado en el respaldo del sofá, durmiendo. Lo miró durante un largo minuto feliz por verle pero odiándole por lo mal que le había hecho sentir durante esos días.

—Sasuke, ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, golpeando su pie con la punta del zapato—. Te habías ido.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó él, poniéndose de pie a toda prisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Siento lo que pasó el domingo. La semana pasada Ino me pidió que le ayudase a organizar tu fiesta de cumpleaños...

—¿Tu? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

—Nunca había hecho nada parecido y estaba siendo mejor que genial. Pero me molestó mucho que tu ex apareciera por allí y tú le invitases a que se quedara a desayunar con todos como si fuera uno más del grupo.

Si. Ella era consciente de que a nadie le había gustado que hiciera eso, pero no pensó que fuera a enfadarse así. Tampoco tenía ni idea de que él hubiera ayudado a su amiga.

—Sé que me excedí al dejarme llevar por lo que ese tio me suscita.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Si quieres que me vaya y no vuelva...

—Haz lo que quieras, Sasuke. Haz lo que te dé la gana. —respondió de mala gana.

—¿Si me quedo volverás? ¿O seguirás pasando los días fuera de casa?

Hinata no respondió. Se fue directa a su habitación y cerró la puerta dejando ir un suspiro. Se alegraba inmensamente de que le hubiera preguntado si podía volver. Aunque aquella discusión hubiera hecho cambiar muchas cosas entre ellos, prefería tenerlo ahí y saber que por las noches dormirían bajo las mismas sábanas antes que no verle.

Fingió que su presencia no le importaba lo más mínimo y, después de cambiarse de ropa salió del dormitorio para marcharse.

—Hinata espera. —Pidió frenándola sujetando uno de sus brazos—. ¿Puedo volver? ¿Podemos seguir con esto como hasta ahora?

—Vuelve si quieres, Sasuke. Pero esto no volverá a ser como antes. Se suponía o yo, como la idiota que soy, supuse que me apoyabas, que estabas conmigo. Sin embargo eres igual que Sasori, al que tanto odias. Te enfadas, me haces enfadar por algo que creo has malentendido y huyes. Eres como el resto de los tíos, tiras la piedra y no solo escondes la mano sino que sales corriendo. Pensaba que estabas conmigo, sin embargo, igual que hizo Sasori, también tú te has marchado y me has dejado sola. ¿Quieres volver? Haz lo que quieras, pero no esperes que sea la de antes como si nada. No pensaba que me afectases pero me has hecho daño.

Sin decir una palabra más tiró de su brazo para soltar su agarre y salió del apartamento, dejándolo completamente solo.

Ella tenía razón, había huido sin haber escuchado su versión, pero... ¿Le comparaba con ese indeseable? Salió del apartamento para ir al trabajo debatiéndose entre si debía o no debía volver con ella.

La hora de la cena estaba por llegar y Sasuke aún se debatía sobre qué hacer. Al subir en el coche dejó que el azar eligiera por él así que empezó a seguir a un vehículo en cuestión y decidió que si giraba hacia la derecha iría a casa de su mujer y si lo hacía a la izquierda iría a su apartamento, con lo que, con esa decisión, también terminaría su relación. Pero el automóvil giró a la derecha, y una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su cara mientras conducía de vuelta a lo que él había aprendido a considerar «hogar».

Respiró aliviado al entrar y ver la luz encendida, y al escucharla en la cocina.

—Buenas noches...

—Buenas noches —respondió tajante.

Sería duro, pero haría lo posible por devolver su relación al punto exacto en el que había quedado cuando Ino apareció en la tienda de campaña.

**. . . . . . **

Sasuke había acordado con su padre que el fin de semana siguiente al cumpleaños de Hinata cenarían en su casa para presentársela, pero la situación entre ellos todavía estaba patas arriba, así que lo pospuso un poco más.

Aunque menos, aun se dirigían la palabra con tono seco y distante, todavía estaban demasiado marcadas sus distancias, distancias que él mismo había provocado por dejarse llevar por lo que Sai llamó celos.

Aun así, los días habían seguido pasando y había llegado el momento de que los señores Uchiha conocieran a la esposa de su hijo.

Se acercaba la hora de la comida y Hinata estaba con los nervios de punta.

Acababa de sacar las patatas del horno cuando de repente se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a llorar. No estaba conforme con la situación, no se sentía cómoda con la visita y aún era peor saber que iba a servirles comida vegetariana y pensar que la iban a tachar de rara por ello.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó amable mientras trataba de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Todo. Me pasa de todo, Sasuke. Tus padres... Patatas al horno, ensalada, salsa de...

—A mis padres no les importará que sea una comida vegetariana. Ellos vienen a conocerte a ti, no a tus dotes culinarias. —Dijo sujetando su cara entre las manos—. No le des tanta importancia a algo tan sencillo. Además, ellos no están todo el día comiendo lo que tu llamas cadáveres, también comen todas estas cosas, tu solo has quitado un ingrediente. No te juzgarán por ello. —sonrió.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero no sabes cómo me tratarán, o lo que pensarán de mí.

—Recuerdo cuando llegamos aquel día, hace algunas semanas, y estaban tus padres en la puerta. Me acuerdo del odio que había en la mirada de tu madre y la forma en la que apretujó mi ropa arrugada entre las manos... Mis padres te adorarán, te adorarán como me adoran tus padres a mí. —Sonrió agachándose para quedar a su altura y le guiñó un ojo—. Tengo... tengo un favor que pedirte... —su tono esta vez no sonaba tan afable o cariñoso.

—Me asustas.

—Por favor, Hina por favor... Sé que sigues enfadada conmigo y que me odias. Y sé que quieres que todo esto se termine cuanto antes... Te ruego que trates a mis padres como quieras. Se grosera, borde, lo que tú quieras, pero te suplico que seas amable con mi hermana.

—Me haces parecer una persona horrible. Pero tengo educación, ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé. Y paciencia. Otra no me habría aguantado ni me habría dado otra oportunidad. Pero es que ella es muy especial para mí.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responderle llamaron al timbre. Sasuke la miró con ojos suplicantes y ella asintió amable sin replicar. Mucho debía querer a su hermana como para pedírselo de esa forma. Le ofreció una mano, pero ella dudó si cogérsela o no. No habían vuelto ni siquiera a rozarse después de ese domingo, y temía a lo que sabía que iba a sentir.

—Vamos, no muerdo —sonrió Sasuke.

Estiró la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. La miró por un segundo tentado de besarla, pero solo le guiñó un ojo y se acercaron a la puerta cogidos de la mano como se suponía que debían ir y, al abrir saludaron amablemente a los señores Uchiha. La mujer parecía fina y delicada, nada que ver a lo que había imaginado y al verla se acercó a ella y la abrazó cariñosamente.

—Nos alegramos tanto de que ese cabeza hueca se casara. Quizás no fue la boda más apropiada, pero fue con una chica tan agradable.

—Yo pienso como tú, querida. —dijo el hombre entrando en el salón después de ellas—. No fue la boda más apropiada, pero la novia es un encanto.

—¿Usted? —preguntó boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. Él asintió—. No tenía ni idea de que usted fuera el padre...

—No tenía ni idea de que ya la conocías.

—La he visto rondar la oficina de Sasuke. Hace algo más de un mes la escuché decirle a Shizune que era su mujer... —sonrió.

Hinata había pasado los días imaginando personas frías y distantes.

Sasuke y ella habían tenido una boda poco habitual, justo al amanecer se separaron y habían pasado cinco años sin siquiera acordarse de la existencia del otro. Y ahora, de pronto, volvían a estar juntos y aparentemente felices. Sin dudas, imaginó un trato distinto, pero lo que tenía frente a ella eran personas amables y afectivas. Cuando miró hacia la puerta se le encogió el corazón al ver a su marido abrazado a una chica bajita con síndrome de Down. Había imaginado a una rubia despampanante, egocéntrica y extremadamente mimada, una chica vestida de Chanel de los pies a la cabeza, una chica con un tono de voz pedante y una forma de hablar más pedante aun, pero no a una chica así de especial.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar las palabras de Sasuke de no tratarla mal.

—No te dejes llevar por su aspecto —dijo el hombre—. Ella no es retrasada como todos creen. Quizás solo un poco más lenta, pero probablemente sea más inteligente que su hermano. Y también tiene su genio si le haces enfadar.

—No me ha afectado que tuviera síndrome de Down... Es solo que no me esperaba ver a Sasuke tan afectivo con su hermana.

—A los pocos meses de nacer Izumi falleció de muerte súbita. Le dio un paro cardiaco fulminante y se la llevó sin que pudiéramos hacer nada. Sasuke se quedó devastado, amaba a su hermana, y Mikoto no puede tener más hijos, así que adoptamos a Dawn.

—Es un gesto precioso.

—Ella es un regalo —sonrió el hombre en dirección a su hija—. Bueno ¿y... la cena? Huele que alimenta —preguntó buscando la mesa a su alrededor.

Sasuke y Dawn pasaron la comida riendo y gastándose bromas mientras sus padres llenaban a Hinata de preguntas sobre qué hacía, a qué se dedicaban sus padres, cuánto hacía que vivía sola... Ella reía cuando el señor Uchiha le contaba alguna que otra aventurita de su hijo y se sentía un tanto celosa cuando hablaban de las pocas exs que habían conocido, todas exuberantes y simpáticas.

De pronto, después del segundo plato y en una pausa de la interminable pero amena conversación, Hinata se levantó de la mesa y desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio.

—Está un poco estresada —dijo Sasuke tratando de defenderla.

—Me encanta Hinata. Hijo, has acertado con ella. Y su comida es deliciosa. Voy a necesitar que me explique cómo hacer esto... —dijo señalando unas bolitas de lo que pensaron sería patata rebozada.

—A mí me cayó bien la primera vez que hablé con ella en el ascensor, el día que supe que era tu mujer. Pero es una chica encantadora.

—¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? —preguntó Sasuke a su hermana.

—A mí no me tiene que gustar. Te tiene que gustar a ti —dijo simpática—. Creo que es buena persona. Es muy guapa, es agradable y está enamorada de ti... No tiene que gustarme a mí. ¿Te gusta a ti? —preguntó.

—Me gusta. —admitió sin rodeos, despeinando a su hermana mientras ella se quejaba por lo mucho que le había costado hacerse ese peinado.

Hacía media hora que Hinata se había encerrado en el baño y Sasuke empezaba a preocuparse de que le hubiera pasado algo así que se disculpó con sus padres y fue a ver.

Llamó con dos toques suaves, la puerta no tenía cerrojo, así que podría haber entrado directamente, pero esperó a que ella le diera permiso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó asustado al verla llorar.

—Tu familia —alcanzó a decir entre hipidos. Él no preguntó, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndola con ese gesto—. Son un encanto.

—¿Y por eso lloras? —sonrió.

—Es porque me arrepiento de haber pensado lo peor de ellos. Pensaba que como tú eres un… Bueno, que pensé que tu familia también lo sería.

No esperaba eso último y sin poder evitarlo estalló en risas. Si, era un capullo. Lo era por haber mandado al traste lo que prometía a ser una relación idílica después de aquella noche en la tienda de campaña, pero no esperaba que Hinata se lo dijera de esa forma, tan directa pero encantadora.

Sasuke apoyó las manos en sus hombros para apartarla y acto seguido las llevó a sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas.

—No llores por eso.

—Gracias por la lección de no prejuzgar sin conocer que me habéis dado tu familia y tú.

—¿No prejuzgar sin conocer? —Sonrió—. Yo no he hecho nada. Ahora, señorita Hyuga, vayamos al comedor y terminemos de disfrutar esta bonita reunión familiar. Por cierto, mis padres creen que tu comida es deliciosa.

—¿Deliciosa?

—Deliciosa.

Al regresar al salón, Hinata tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y aspiraba con fuerza de vez en cuando. Supo que la familia de Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando por la forma extraña con la que la miraban y Sasuke y no se contuvo de decirles por lo que era.

—También nos gustas mucho. Y creo que hablo por los tres cuando digo que nos caes muy bien. —Dijo amable y con una sonrisa en los labios, acompañado por el asentimiento de su mujer y de su hija.

Sasuke llevó una mano a la suya y le guiñó un ojo antes de besar el dorso de sus dedos y volver a su silla.

Un rato después del café que siguió al postre y cerca de las cinco de la tarde, el señor Uchiha propuso un brindis antes de marcharse. Hinata no tenía con qué hacerlo así que, sin dudarlo, decidió bajar a una licorería que había no muy lejos de su casa.

—Me niego a que vayas a comprar una botella solo por nosotros. Podemos brindar con algo bebible que tengas en casa. ¿Leche?

—No tardaré. Sólo serán cinco minutos. Entretanto su hijo puede enseñarles el apartamento... —dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Voy contigo. —Dijo Dawn yendo tras ella.

Dawn había estado buscando el momento para decirle a su cuñada lo que llevaba rato pensando, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado para que no sonase desagradable o fuera de lugar. Al llegar al supermercado Hinata se dirigió a toda prisa a por una botella de whisky, pero se detuvo frente a la estantería sin saber qué marca exactamente debía llevar.

—Mi padre no bebe whisky barato, pero puedes coger este. Creo que le gustará porque alguna vez he visto una de esas botellas en su oficina.

—¿Tu no quieres trabajar en la empresa de tu padre? —preguntó cogiendo la botella que Dawn le había indicado.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero aun tengo veintidós años y me queda un año de universidad —sonrió—. Tus padres son arquitectos... ¿Por qué no has estudiado lo mismo que ellos?

—Pues no lo sé. —Sonrió Hinata—. Supongo que me llamaba más la atención algo como lo que hago... No es tan artístico, ni tan técnico... al menos no a ese nivel. Me gusta mi trabajo pero nunca me he planteado ser lo mismo que ellos.

Caminaron de regreso a casa hablando sobre los estudios de una y de la otra cuando frente a ellas pasó Sasori. Hinata rezó de todas las formas posibles no tener tan mala suerte de que las viera, pero como si hubiera tenido un imán, su ex se giró hacia ellas.

Hinata pretendió dirigirle solamente una sonrisa cortés sin detenerse a hablar con él, pero antes de pasar por su lado Sasori habló:

—Hinata...

—Hola, Sasori... Te presento a Dawn Uchiha, la hermana de mi marido. Dawn, él es... él...

—Vamos, Hina dile quien soy... Hola Dawn. Encantado de conocerte. Yo soy Sasori Akasuna, el hombre con el que Hinata iba a casarse antes de que tu hermano interrumpiera la boda.

Trató de sonar gracioso, pero lejos de eso, Dawn la miró como si fuera una traidora.

—Cuando cuentes esa historia recuerda añadir tu parte también, Sasori.

Que te fuiste de luna de miel con tu ex en lugar de con la chica con la que te ibas a casar. —Añadió de mala gana—. Y recuerda añadir que después de pasarlo en grande con otra viniste a reclamarme y le diste un puñetazo a mi marido. Además, ¿Esta es tu forma de actuar después de decirme que me amabas y que querías volver?

—Me dejaste claro que preferías al dueño de tu corazón...

Hinata resopló, mirándolo completamente ofendida por lo que había dicho. Agarró el brazo de su cuñada y esquivó a Sasori para volver rápido al apartamento.

Odiaba a Sasori. Le odiaba. Le odiaba por haberse presentado en su cumpleaños sin invitación, por haber provocado que Sasuke se enfadase y se marchase y por lo que acababa de pasar delante de Dawn. Pero justo en ese momento decidió que no volvería a cruzar ni una palabra con él. Si después de lo que le había dicho en el lago no había entrado en razón, ya no merecía la pena gastar más tiempo y saliva con él.

Dawn no dejó de mirarla hasta que entraron en su edificio y Hinata sabía que la estaba juzgando. Ella misma se juzgaría a sí misma de haber escuchado lo que había dicho su ex. Aun así no dijo nada. Subieron al ascensor y esperaron, en silencio, a que se detuviera en la octava planta.

—No le rompas el corazón a mi hermano —dijo Dawn antes de que Hinata abriera la puerta—. Siempre actúa como un adolescente loco para evitar que le hagan daño, pero contigo no está actuando.

—Lo nuestro no es tan sencillo.

—No. Eso es lo que tú crees. Crees que estáis actuando para que mi padre le dé el puesto de director. Conozco a mi hermano y él no está fingiendo. A él le gustas. Así que termina lo que sea que tengas con ese tipo de hace un momento, por el bien de mi hermano y el tuyo.

—¿Podemos entrar ya? —preguntó molesta por el sermón.

—Podemos. Pero no ignores lo que te he dicho. Mi hermano te quiere y no quiero que le rompas el corazón haciéndole creer que te importa cuando no es así.

Hinata se sintió terriblemente incómoda. Hacía solo unas horas que conocía a Dawn y, aunque al principio le encantó, no le gustaba que le dijera qué hacer, y menos aun cuando había sido él quien le había roto el corazón al marcharse después de discutir. ¿Qué no le hiciera creer que le importaba cuando no era verdad? Se había enamorado de Sasuke. Incluso se lo había dicho a su ex sin reparos, pero no volvería a repetirlo, y menos aún si sus sentimientos parecían sobreactuados.

A duras penas había logrado prestar atención al brindis del señor Uchiha. Había actuado como un autómata mientras analizaba lo que Dawn le había dicho sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke. Le había dicho que le quería... ¿Por eso se enfadó con la llegada inesperada de Sasori? ¿Acaso estaba celoso y por eso se había enfadado así y se había marchado?

No. No había justificación para que le dijera las cosas que le dijo, con el tono que usó, y que luego se marchase sin más. Pero si hubiera sido al revés... Si hubiera sido al revés, probablemente ella también se habría enfadado mucho, tanto como para marcharse del lago sin miramientos.

Los Uchiha salieron del apartamento de Hinata completamente felices por la pareja tan bonita que hacían su hijo y Hinata, por lo encantadora que les había resultado y sobre todo, por ver que su hijo había logrado sentar cabeza, aunque hubiera sido en tan poco tiempo como en un mes.

Tan pronto como la pareja cerró la puerta, Hinata tiró de él hasta el dormitorio, para sorpresa de Sasuke.

—No es para lo que crees —le dijo completamente seria—. Volviendo de la licorería nos hemos encontrado a Sasori. Se ha presentado a tu hermana como el hombre que se iba a casar conmigo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te has parado a hablar con él? —su tono de voz había cambiado notablemente, igual que la expresión de su cara.

—Si. Pero no me he parado yo. Él nos ha bloqueado el paso y no he podido negarle el saludo. Pero no es eso lo que te quería decir. Sigo pensando que no tengo que justificarme por hablar con alguien de quien estuve enamorada durante más de tres años —Sasuke resopló—. Me da miedo que tu hermana les cuente a tus padres que iba a casarme con otro estando casada contigo...

—Mi padre ya lo sabe —confesó—. La tarde anterior a que volvieras a casa estuve hablando con él y se lo conté todo. Él ya sabía que estábamos casados porque te escuchó decírselo a mi secretaria. —Hinata puso cara de consecuencia, como si hubiera metido la pata con algo que no debiera haber mencionado—. No te preocupes. Es mejor así. ¿Le ha dicho algo más a mi hermana?

—No. No he dejado que siguiera hablando. Le he dicho que cuando cuente que te presentaste en la iglesia también cuente que huyó con su ex de viaje de novios.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose como si hubiera algo más que decir, pero ninguno abrió la boca. Sasuke se fue al salón pensando en lo estúpido que era por no haberla abrazado y haberle pedido que se callase cuando mencionó al indeseable. Realmente lo odiaba, detestaba el falso tono amigable que usaba con él, la extraña obsesión que tenía con su mujer, pero sobre todo, por haberle hecho temer que fuera verdad que pudiera recuperarla. Ella se quedó en la habitación, callando su deseo por preguntarle si la quería. Si realmente sentía algo por ella podrían tratar de arreglar sus diferencias y probar de ser felices juntos, sin el fantasma de Sasori rondándolos continuamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Nunca recibía visitas en la oficina, no porque no pudiera, sino porque todos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo y lo poco que le gustaba que la molestasen con nimiedades. Pero el señor Uchiha no solo no tenía ni idea, sino que pensó que era buena idea salir a desayunar con su nuera.

Al llegar al edificio en el que Hinata trabajaba se deleitó soñando despierto, imaginando como ella conseguía inversores para su empresa o que invertía para él. En verdad no tenía ni idea de a lo que se dedicaba realmente, pero no le importaba, porque la adoraban hiciera lo que hiciera.

Cuando las chicas de la recepción llamaron al puesto de Hinata, ésta no se creía lo que le decían. Pero pronto mencionaron a su marido y al padre de éste y no dudó en bajar.

—¡Señor Uchiha!

—También puedes llamarme Fugaku.

—Fugaku... No tenía ni idea de su nombre de pila —sonrió—. ¿Con qué puedo ayudarle?

—Vayamos a desayunar. ¿Has desayunado?

—Si. Fui con una amiga hace un par de horas.

—Ah sí... La chica que vi en el despacho de Sasuke... De todas maneras no te acepto un no por respuesta.

Ese hombre era testarudo y además, la persuasión personificada.

Aunque le dijo que no con una decena de excusas, insistió en hablar con su jefe si era necesario, así que terminó aceptando tomar un café con él.

Como el señor Uchiha no conocía demasiado la zona donde trabajaba Hinata, ésta decidió llevarle a su cafetería de siempre, donde Kiba les atendería tan profesionalmente como cada día.

Subieron a la segunda planta y se sentaron en la mesa que todas las mañanas ocupaban ella y Ino

—Te preguntarás por qué tanta insistencia en desayunar contigo, ¿no?

—Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía—. Toma. —dijo el hombre, ofreciéndole una pequeña cajita de madera.

—¿Qué es?

—Era el anillo de mi bisabuela. Cuando se casó mi abuela lo heredó ella, cuando lo hicieron mis padres fue mi madre quien lo heredó. También lo tuvo Mikoto y ahora es tu turno de llevarlo. Es como un símbolo de amor o un símbolo de perpetuidad...

—Yo no puedo aceptar algo tan importante para la familia, señor Uchiha.

—Estás casada con mi hijo. Le quieres, ¿verdad? —Nuevamente asintió con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada a la joya—. ¿Acaso no quieres aceptarla porque no he dado el ascenso a mi hijo? No te preocupes por eso, los papeles están listos. Esta misma semana será director. —sonrió orgulloso.

Hinata sintió como ese era el principio del fin. El acuerdo que tenía con Sasuke era que se separarían cuando él obtuviera su ascenso, solo que ella no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y tampoco quería que se marchase. Sin poder controlarlo se puso a llorar. El hombre se levantó de su asiento, rodeó la mesa y abrazó a su nuera creyendo que solo estaba emocionada por el regalo.

Pasaron cerca de una hora en la cafetería. El señor Uchiha estaba emocionado con tener a su hijo de directivo y prometió darle más tiempo libre para que pasasen más horas al día juntos, ignorando que ese ascenso era una condena para ese matrimonio.

No eran muchas las veces que Hinata llegaba a casa y encontraba a Sasuke preparando la cena, pero ese era uno de esos días. Todo el salón olía a lo que fuera que estaba preparando y olía especialmente bien.

—Has llegado... —sonrió.

—Hola Sasuke.

—Vienes seria. ¿Un mal día?

—Tu padre vino a verme esta mañana.

Sasuke soltó el paño de secarse las manos sobre el mármol de la cocina y se acercó a ella. Pero Hinata no dijo nada más. Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó la cajita cuadrada con el anillo de platino y diamantes que su suegro le había dado horas atrás.

—¿Es el anillo de mi...?

—Tatarabuela. Si. Sasuke yo no puedo aceptar algo así.

—Es una tradición de la familia.

—Tu padre ha preparado los documentos de tu ascenso. Ésta misma semana tendrás tu puesto de directivo... Hoy es miércoles...

¿Y ahora, qué? Ambos sabían lo que venía después y ninguno sabía cómo seguir con la conversación.

Cuando Hinata fue a darse una ducha, Sasuke maldijo internamente por haber propuesto un trato como ese: fingir que ese matrimonio era real. Pero era peor pensar que tendría que darle el divorcio cuando ascendiera, y eso era, lamentablemente, esa misma semana.

La cena estaba servida y ambos estaban sentados a la mesa, uno frente al otro cuando ella decidió empezar una nueva conversación. El silencio entre los dos era mucho peor que la ausencia de Sasuke cuando se enfadó.

—¿Te has aficionado a preparar la cena?

—Hinata, no tenía ni idea de que mi padre fuera a darme el ascenso tan rápido.

—Bueno. Alguna vez tenía que ser. —sonrió forzadamente.

—Te escandalizaste cuando te dije que a lo mejor era un año... Llevamos solo un mes y medio.

—A veces es mejor terminar las cosas antes de encariñarse y que sea peor. —«Maldita loca, ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? ¿De verdad quieres perderle?» se dijo mentalmente odiando las palabras que acababa de decir.

Que Sasuke la dejase significaba quedarse con el corazón roto, otra vez.

—Supongo que fue bonito mientras duró.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, como si esperasen que el otro hiciera el mínimo gesto para confesar que no querían separarse del otro. Pero la cena terminó y poco a poco también llegó la hora de ir a dormir sin que ninguno se decidiera a hablar.

Ya en la cama, Hinata deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su marido se acercase a ella y la estrechase entre sus brazos, No necesitaba más, solo el contacto de sus cálidos brazos. No había disfrutado de ese matrimonio; en un mes y medio no había tenido tiempo de nada, no habían salido a citas, no había conocido a las amistades de su marido, ni siquiera conocía lo más básico sobre él.

Pasó una, dos, tres horas y no había forma de pegar ojo. Pensaba una y otra vez como decirle que no terminasen aun su matrimonio, pero no encontraba la manera de decirlo. Se suponía que era ella la que deseaba que eso terminase cuanto antes pero en realidad no era así.

Por la mañana Hinata solo había dormido una hora y las ojeras eran notables en su cara. Al entrar en la cafetería sonrió a Kiba y subió al segundo piso, donde Ino estaba leyendo algo en su móvil.

—No sabía que estábamos en carnavales. ¿Vas de oso panda? — preguntó con su extraño humor.

—Oh sí. Voy de panda, pero, ¿de qué vas tú?

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido otra vez Sasuke? ¿Habéis discutido?

—Esta semana es su ascenso.

—¿Ésta semana? Eso es hoy o mañana —Hinata asintió con la expresión seria—. ¿Eso quiere decir que os divorciáis? Pero eso es absurdo, Hina pero si estáis enamorados. Se ve a la legua.

Kiba les llevó el café sin mencionar al señor Uchiha, algo que Hinata agradeció enormemente. No quería ni mencionar ni oír hablar del anillo que le habían dado.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su oficina encontró a Michiru sentado en el sofá, esperándolo. Por un momento se lamentó de que su padre no le hubiera dado a él el puesto de directivo. Sabía que también estaba capacitado para ser director, y además él habría preferido que el ascenso llegase un poco después.

Michiru se levantó en cuanto lo vio y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

—Enhorabuena por el ascenso, señor Uchiha.

—¿Gracias?

—Me siento orgulloso de haber sido un buen candidato, pero sin dudas, su padre ha elegido al mejor. Déjeme decirle que será un honor para mí estar a su cargo.

Quizás por la mala noche que había pasado o por el rechazo que sentía ante su inminente nuevo puesto, Michiru no le parecía tan desagradable, si un tanto empalagoso, pero no tan desagradable.

Firmó los papeles que le traía en una carpeta de cuero blanca con el logotipo de la empresa en dorado y cuando se quedó solo nuevamente abrió con reticencia el segundo cajón de su escritorio, donde tenía un sobre negro membretado.

—No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto... —dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño dossier y firmaba en las casillas en las que ponía su nombre—. Definitivamente no puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

Soltó el acuerdo de divorcio nuevamente en el cajón, cerrando la pluma con cuidado pero lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas acto seguido.

Acababa de firmar su sentencia. Nunca, ni una sola vez en su vida se había planteado casarse con nadie. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza una triste y fugaz vez. No. No hasta que llegó Hinata, con sus sanas y deliciosas comidas vegetales, con sus trajes elegantes y su cómoda vida. No, hasta que vivió con su mujer y se enamoró de ella y de lo que le hacía sentir. Acababa de firmar, voluntariamente, un acuerdo en el que la perdía para siempre y no siquiera se había puesto frenos a sí mismo para no hacerlo.

Se levantó del sillón de ejecutivo y se acercó hasta la vidriera en busca de un poco de sosiego.

¿Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer?

Era imposible que volviera a su antigua vida porque con Hinata había aprendido lo que era en realidad la vida.

Sasuke no llegó para la hora de la cena. Había pasado horas dando vueltas de un lado para otro con el coche, con el sobre negro cuyo contenido detestaba en el asiento de copiloto. No se atrevía a ir a casa y ver la cara de Hinata cuando le dijera que tenía esos papeles listos desde su primera semana juntos. Pero un trato es un trato, y aunque no le gustase él mismo había acordado darle el divorcio cuando ascendiera, de modo que, aunque no le gustase, tenía que hacerlo. Quizás, con suerte, Hinata se negaría a firmarlos y podría romperlos y deshacerse de ellos.

Al entrar en el apartamento éste estaba a oscuras. Hinata no estaba en la cocina, ni cenando, no estaba en el salón y tampoco salía luz de la habitación. Entró en el apartamento justo un par de minutos después de él como si hubiera venido corriendo.

—Lo siento. Estaba en una reunión que se ha alargado dramáticamente y no he podido avisarte —se disculpó fijándose en el sobre negro—. ¿Qué es? —Sasuke no respondió. Pese a no querer hacerlo le ofreció el documento—. Son los...

—Es el acuerdo de divorcio. He firmado hoy mi ascenso y los tenía guardados desde hace más de un mes.

—Y los tienes firmados... —Sasuke asintió con desgana.

Podría negarlo una y mil veces, esperaba que su marido preparase los papeles del divorcio cuanto antes, pero nunca imaginó que se los daría tan deprisa como de un día para el otro y todavía menos, que se los entregase firmados. Tragó con fuerza.

—¿Te importa si los firmo mañana? Estoy cansada. —dijo yéndose hacia la habitación.

—¿No vas a cenar?

—No Sasuke. No voy a cenar. Me voy a dormir.

A duras penas lograba contener las lágrimas por lo que acababa de pasar. Lo que nunca esperó que sucediera tan deprisa, estaba por pasar en unas horas. Sasuke le había dado los papeles del divorcio, y se los había entregado firmados, lo que significaba que ella debía hacer lo mismo. Por si fuera poco, él se marcharía después de eso.

Se tiró sobre la cama cubriéndose la cara con la almohada. Debía decírselo. Tenía que decirle que le quería y que no quería que se fuera.

Esperaría a que entrara en la habitación y se lo diría. Pero Sasuke no entró.

La noche fue eterna. Los segundos se contaron como minutos y los minutos como horas. Pero inevitablemente el viernes había llegado y con él, el momento de afrontar la realidad.

Ninguno había imaginado que el fin de semana anterior comerían con los padres de Sasuke y al fin de semana siguiente estarían tristemente separados.

El desayuno estaba servido y pese a estar sentado uno frente al otro, evitaban mirarse a la cara. Hinata no quería hablar por miedo a derrumbarse y él por su lado buscaba desesperadamente la manera de decirle lo que sentía, pero ella no parecía darle pie.

—¿Te apetece hacer algo especial juntos? —empezó Sasuke queriendo romper un poco con el silencio sepulcral que les rodeaba.

—¿Como qué?

—No sé. —«Romper los papeles del divorcio y vivir felices para siempre, por ejemplo» pensó—. Podemos ir al lago y rememorar ese fin de semana que se quedó incompleto. Hina podemos hacer un viaje a otro sitio. Podemos ir a la playa...

—No, Sasuke. Prefiero no hacer nada. No cambiaría nada hacer algo juntos, ¿no?

—Nos dejaría un bonito recuerdo.

—Pero yo no quiero recuerdos, Sasuke. Con los recuerdos no hago nada. —«Yo te quiero a ti. Quiero que te quedes conmigo y que todas las cosas que hagamos sean especiales» pensó.

Sin terminar el desayuno Hinata fue a la habitación y volvió con los papeles firmados.

—Supongo que este ha sido nuestro último desayuno. Voy a... Voy... —«díselo ahora, idiota. Díselo...»—Voy a recoger mis cosas. Supongo que querrás tener tu armario disponible cuanto antes.

Era imposible. Era imposible que ella estuviera aceptando tan alegremente que Sasuke fuera a marcharse. Se ofendía a sí misma al verse sentada en el borde de la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada más que mirar lo que él hacía mientras manoseaba la cajita del anillo familiar de los Uchiha.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Supongo que es porque esto se acaba —confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Has firmado los papeles. Era lo que querías, ¿No? —Ella asintió dubitativa.

Hinata miró el anillo por última vez con la expresión tensa. No sabía cómo pedirle que le dejase estar a su lado, pero aun así, le ofreció la joya.

Sasuke se agachó frente a ella y sujetó su cara entre las manos. La miró a los ojos queriendo decirle lo que pensaba, pero nuevamente no pudo.

—Ese era el trato, ¿no?

—Lo era...

—¿Sigues queriendo que sea así? —Hinata no respondió de inmediato y, pero al recordar que él había firmado los papeles del divorcio primero asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke miró el anillo en la cajita y deseó por un momento que ella hubiera decidido no dárselo, que hubiera decidido quedarse la joya y por ende, quedarse a su lado, pero le había devuelto las dos cosas, el anillo y los papeles, y eso solo quería decir una cosa: que no lo amaba.

—Y ahora, ¿qué harás?

—Seguiré con mi vida, con mi trabajo, con mis amigos... ¿Y tú?

—Volveré a mi apartamento. Hoy me explicarán mi nuevo puesto y tomaré posesión de él la semana que viene. Te pediría que estuvieras a mi lado, pero no quiero molestarte más de lo que lo he hecho.

—No me has molestado, Sasuke. Al principio quizás, pero luego ya no. —«Y no quiero que te vayas».

—Me alegro de que esto haya funcionado durante este tiempo. Me hace plantearme en serio lo de sentar cabeza. —Sonrió, obligándola a que ella también lo hiciera aunque fuera de forma forzada—. No me gustan las despedidas, ni alargar el sufrimiento de forma estúpida, así que ya me voy ya.

—Sasuke —dijo en un tono casi desesperado, pero cuando se giró no fue capaz de hablar.

—Si. Yo también deseo que todo te vaya bien...

Al cerrar la puerta del apartamento la escuchó llorar y sintió como su garganta se encogía violentamente. Pero no hizo nada, solo siguió caminando hasta el ascensor, y luego hasta su coche. Y luego condujo hasta un apartamento que odiaba porque ella no estaba en él.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio lanzó la maleta con fuerza contra la cama. ¿No podía haber hecho a un lado su orgullo y pedirle que siguieran juntos? Si ella le rechazaba al menos lo habría intentado y no estaría sintiéndose tan lamentable.

Todo había terminado como tanto deseó los primeros días. Todo terminó sin que hiciera nada por evitarlo y Sasuke se había marchado sin conocer sus sentimientos. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Ella no era de pretender volver después de haber roto, no era de desear que un tiempo pasado volviera y no era de sufrir amargamente por cosas que no tienen solución. Se vistió para ir al trabajo y salió de su apartamento con el nudo de su garganta oprimiéndole con fuerza. Pero no iba a llorar. Ya no iba a llorar más. Haría lo mismo que había estado haciendo cada día con él o sin él y después de un tiempo, olvidaría que ese mes y medio fue el mejor de su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**Meses después…**

Hacía casi un año desde la boda interrumpida, un año desde que Sasuke llegó a su vida y luego se fue, y muchos meses desde que no había vuelto a verle.

Durante ese tiempo no había sido capaz de salir con ningún chico.

Siempre que lo había intentado había huido de ellos después compararlos con su ex. Ninguno le producía esa sensación de vértigo al mirarla, o al rozar su brazo en un simple saludo. Ninguno la había hecho desearle como había hecho Sasuke sin siquiera proponérselo. Durante ese año había trabajado como si la vida le fuera en ello, buscando en las horas de oficina, el consuelo del desamor al que su propio orgullo le había exiliado.

Cuando se acercaron de nuevo sus vacaciones, Ino empezó a insistir con ir a Las Vegas, quizás solo para que se distrajera, quizás sólo para que salieran de la ciudad, quizás con la esperanza de que cometiera otra locura como la de la primera vez y se casase con otro desconocido que luego la reclamase como su mujer.

—Vamos, Hinata. No seas aburrida. Lánzate —le animó dando un sorbo de café y mirándola por encima del borde del vaso de papel.

—No. Podemos ir a otro sitio, pero a Las Vegas no.

—¿Prefieres ir a Tailandia?

—Ja, ja... —dijo exasperada—. Tailandia fue mi destino favorito de todo el mundo, pero Sakura estuvo con Sasori allí, así que ahora es mi destino más odiado.

—¿Y Las Vegas? Sé que no has superado a Sasuke, pero...

—Podemos ir a Santorini, Me gusta Santorini. Y es un sitio con historia...

—¿Y Grecia...? —Hinata asintió—. Te insistiría con Las Vegas, es injusto que tu hayas estado y yo no. Y dicho sea de paso, que te casaras con alguien como Sasuke y yo todavía esté soltera.

—Vamos Ino. Eres dueña de una agencia matrimonial. Búscate un rico, guapo y joven marido y listo.

—No sé si a Kiba le gustaría que me casase con otro...

—¿Kiba? ¿Kiba el...? —preguntó exagerada.

—Camarero. —rió mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Es por eso que insistes en Las Vegas? —preguntó sorprendida y con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

Las dos empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia. Ino se levantó para marcharse y Hinata se quedó pensativa. Ojalá volviera a pasarle lo mismo en Las Vegas, ojalá fuera para pasar un fin de semana loco con su amiga y se encontrase allí a Sasuke, ojalá se emborrachasen tanto que terminasen casándose otra vez. Estaba segura de que esta vez no le dejaría marchar, que se pondría de rodillas si hacía falta para que no la abandonase.

Se puso en pie varios minutos después, salió de la cafetería y caminó despacio hasta el invernadero. Al llegar le sonrió el guardia de la entrada.

—Buenos días Hinata. Hace solo un rato que se marchó ese chico.

—¿Ese chico?

—Estuvisteis juntos un par de veces... Alto, guapo, con ojos oscuro, moreno... Ha estado aquí al menos una vez a la semana desde hace meses. —Explicó—. Empezó colándose por la rotura de la reja pero como también él cuidaba las plantas, dejamos que entrase por la puerta principal.

—Sasuke... ¿Qué días viene?

—No puedo decírtelo con seguridad, porque a veces viene un lunes, otras viene un sábado, otras viene por la mañana y otras por la tarde.

—No sabía que venía... —murmuró mientras caminaba hacia el interior.

Hinata se adentró bajo la cúpula en la que estaban las flores más bonitas de aquel jardín y paseó entre los caminos de guijarros blancos imaginando a Sasuke colándose por la reja por la que se colaron aquella vez. Había pensado mucho en él durante esos largos meses, demasiado, quizás. Pero ahora lo haría aún más sabiendo que también él entraba en ese invernadero, que él también pisaba esos mismos caminos, que también acariciaba esas flores.

Unos pasos más adelante tropezó con algo: un móvil. Al desbloquear la pantalla vio una foto que le resultó terriblemente familiar, y un hormigueo recorrió su estómago. Era ella. Era ella de espaldas.

Reconoció el lugar y supo de inmediato de cuándo era. Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar. De la pantalla desapareció su foto y apareció la de una hermosa chica rubia y un nombre: Amayo. No iba a responder, no era su teléfono y, aunque conocía a su dueño, no podía hacerlo. Corrió hacia la entrada del edificio para que fuera el guardia quien contestase para decirle a esa chica que Sasuke había dejado olvidado su teléfono.

Podría haberle llamado para decirle que había encontrado su móvil, pero tenía la certeza de que si no le veía terminaría superando lo suyo.

Escribió una nota en un post-it de los que siempre llevaba en el bolso y dejó el aparato con el guardia de aquel edificio.

Durante el resto de semana trató de no pensar que su ex también iba a ese jardín, y de evitar imaginar que quizás un día se encontraría con él allí.

Al llegar el fin de semana Ino había seguido insistiendo que fueran de vacaciones a Las Vegas, incluso Kiba había hecho cuadrar sus vacaciones con las de ella.

Y así se encontró, de repente, con una maleta en la mano, con un billete de avión y con la reserva de una suite en el Mirage, camino del mostrador de facturación.

—Dime, Ino, ¿cómo demonios me has convencido para esto?

—Yo te he escuchado a ti con todos tus dramas. Ahora quería que nos acompañases a Las Vegas. ¿No quieres ir? ¿De verdad no quieres ir? Pues quédate. Pero si no vienes, tampoco vuelvas a ir a la cafetería porque ya nunca más desayunaré contigo. —Amenazó.

Con su turno soltó la maleta sobre la cinta de mala gana y esperó a que ellos terminasen.

—Tú ganas. Pero nada de alcohol por mi parte. No volveré a casarme con un desconocido por culpa de mi descontrol.

—A lo mejor no es un desconocido... —murmuró Ino.

Hinata se detuvo y la miró temiendo que pretendiera hacerle una encerrona. Que hubiera hecho algo de lo que ella no hubiera sospechado y terminase pagando las consecuencias. De repente se acercó al mostrador de facturación, se coló por la cinta de las maletas para asombro de todo el mundo.

—¡Pero señorita! —Exclamó la azafata que atendía el mostrador—. ¡Seguridad! —gritó.

Solo un segundo después salió con su equipaje en las manos.

—No puedo coger ese avión. Elimine mis datos del sistema.

—Hinata... —Advirtió Ino.

—¿Me has tomado por tonta? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pretendías? Has llamado a Sasuke, lo has concretado todo con él, ¿para qué? Para hacerme parecer aún más idiota de lo que soy en realidad.

No verle ha sido mi decisión. Él firmó el divorcio antes de darme los papeles, Ino. No me querí menos no como para seguir conmigo. No tengo intención de perseguir un imposible.

—Hinata...

—No. Lo siento. Te hubiera salido bien la jugada, hasta llevas a Kiba, pero has hablado más de la cuenta y han saltado mis alarmas. No puedo ir contigo.

—¿Tienes miedo de Sasuke?

—No, de él no. Tengo miedo de lo que sentí estando con él, y de no volver a sentirlo nunca más. Pero no es decisión tuya que vuelva a verlo.

Además, él sale con alguien.

—Eso no...

—¡Basta! —interrumpió—. Coged ese vuelo. Pasad unos días de lujo y no cometáis locuras. Yo no voy. Lo siento. Te quiero —le dijo, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Hinata no dejó que dijera nada más, se acercó a Kiba, le dio un beso en una mejilla, se giró hacia su amiga, hizo lo mismo con ella y se alejó de ellos arrastrando su maleta detrás de sí.

Nunca antes hubiera actuado así de no haber sido por el auténtico terror que sentía por ver a Sasuke. Por verle y sentir como despertaban todos los sentimientos que había desarrollado por él y que encerró en lo más hondo de su corazón el día que se fue.

El taxi la dejó justo frente a la puerta. Bajó, tiró de su maleta y tras cerrar la puerta cruzó la acera para entrar en el portal. Como si hubiera sido una retorcida jugarreta del destino, frente a los buzones encontró a Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? —«Oh Dios mío, que guapo está...» pensó intentando no ponerse nerviosa.

—Hinata... Pensaba que estarías en un avión hacia Las Vegas.

—Ya veo... Erais cómplices, ¿no?

—Supongo que algo así —confesó—. Ino pretendía que nos encontrásemos por accidente como aquella vez.

—Pero un encuentro planeado no es un accidente.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Y por qué no estás allí?

—En el último momento no pude coger el avión. Así que simplemente me fui del aeropuerto. No importa los meses que pasen, creo que no tenía que haber aceptado que firmaras los papeles del divorcio. No tenía que haber salido de tu casa sin más. —Confesó.

Sasuke recorrió con la mirada su brazo, llegó hasta la mano y fijó la vista en la maleta, señalándola...

—¿Por qué no estás en el avión? ¿Acaso querías evitar encontrarte conmigo?

—Sí. —respondió sincera. Sasuke sonrió cínico y, después de negar con la cabeza, empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida—. No quería encontrarme contigo porque aún no he superado el estar sin ti —confesó cuando él pasó por su lado y se alejó un par de pasos, quedando casi espalda con espalda—. En estos meses no he podido hacerme a la idea de que quizás nadie me haga sentir como tú. No tenía que haber firmado los papeles del divorcio. Tampoco tenía que haberte dejado marcharte sin más.

Ninguno de los dos se giró para enfrentar al otro. Sasuke siguió caminando hasta salir del edificio y, cuando Hinata le escuchó alejarse tragó con fuerza y siguió hasta el ascensor.

Cuando Sasuke se subió en el coche no sabía si reír o llorar. Era indiscutible que la amaba, y lo hacía incluso más que cuando se fue de su casa. Arrancó el motor y se alejó de allí con el estómago encogido por la emoción de haber oído en su boca sus propios sentimientos. Quizás debía haber dicho algo antes de marcharse, pero ella tampoco le había detenido.

—Otras malditas vacaciones sin nada que hacer —se quejó ella soltando la maleta en la entrada—. ¿Por qué demonios tenías que venir aquí, Sasuke? ¿El mundo no es lo bastante grande para ti?

Cuando Sasuke entró en su apartamento supo perfectamente donde ir.

Fue directo a su mesilla de noche y del primer cajón sacó el anillo de su tatarabuela, el mismo que Hinata había recibido de su padre y que le había devuelto. Besó la joya y salió del apartamento con dirección al de su exmujer.

Al llegar no subió por el ascensor, sorteó los escalones de tres en tres hasta la octava planta y se detuvo un segundo para recobrar el aliento.

Tenía el pulso tan acelerado que le hacía temblar la mano cuando la levantó para llamar a la puerta. Pretendía hacer lo que no había hecho nunca antes en su vida y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

El recepcionista le dijo que estaba en casa, pero justo cuando pensaba que ya no le abriría, lo hizo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? —preguntó hosca.

—Vaya, ese tono...

—¿Qué quieres?

—A ti. Te quiero a ti —soltó de pronto. No era eso lo que había ido ensayando todo el trayecto en coche, ni lo que había imaginado que le diría cuando se le declarase—. Te quiero a ti. —repitió—. Hinata, quiero seguir casado contigo el resto de mi vida. Quiero pelear contigo y hacer el amor contigo. Eres la única persona del mundo con quien quiero estar y no te voy a dejar ir.

—Sasuke... —Debía reconocer que la había sorprendido, y que si solo por verlo ya le temblaban las piernas, aquello había sido todavía peor.

—Dime, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, otra vez? Podemos ir hoy mismo a Las Vegas. Podemos repetir lo que nunca debimos romper. —Desvió la mirada a la maleta y sonrió al ver que aún estaba preparada. La suya también seguía en el coche. Después de que se marchase del aeropuerto había ido directo al apartamento de Hinata para dejarle una nota de disculpa en el buzón—. Dime, ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres repetir conmigo lo de Las Vegas? Esta vez sin alcohol, sin despechos, solo por amor —sacó el anillo de su bisabuela del bolsillo pequeño de su vaquero y se lo ofreció—. Nunca te compré un anillo, pero este...

—Sasuke...

—¿Eso es que si? —Preguntó al ver como se mordía el labio inferior mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con mojar sus mejillas—. No llore, señorita Hyuga. —Llevó las manos a su cara y la atrajo lentamente—. ¿Aceptas? ¿Aceptas que te quiero y que quiero casarme contigo? ¿Aceptas ir conmigo y repetir lo de años atrás? ¿Aceptas...?

—¿Y Amayo?

—¿Amayo?

—La rubia que tienes en tus contactos...

—Amayo... ¿Ésta Amayo? —preguntó enseñándole el contacto al que ella se refería. Cuando Hinata asintió no pudo evitar empezar a reír—. No sé cómo sabes sobre ella, pero Amayo es la mujer del insufrible Michiru Tsuki, el asistente de mi padre. Además, es la abogada de uno de los clientes de la empresa y nos está llevando uno de los tratos.

—Encontré tu teléfono en el invernadero. —murmuró.

—Esa no es la respuesta que quiero oír. Amayo o como sabes sobre ella no me importa... Hinata...

—Acepto Sasuke. Acepto todo. Quiero casarme contigo y pasar juntos el resto de nuestra vida. Quiero pelear contigo y hacer el amor contigo. Eres el único en todo el mundo con quien quiero estar... ¿Era así?

—Más o menos, listilla. —Hinata rodó los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas con una expresión simpática y Sasuke procedió a besarla.

Y la besó como si la vida le fuera en ello.

La besó como quería haber hecho en el momento en que la vio en el portal y como hubiera deseado hacer cuando ella abrió la puerta. La amaba, sabía que ella sentía igual y se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más la perdería, que nunca más la alejaría y que siempre estaría a su lado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Itachi no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Casada… ¿contigo? La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Caminaban por la calle cogidos de la mano, riendo por alguna ocurrencia de Sasuke cuando de pronto, una mujer embarazada tropezó al salir de uno de los coches que había aparcados a lo largo de la calle.

Hinata dio dos pasos rápidos para evitar que se cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó, pero la sorpresa vino cuando la embarazada alzó la vista y la miró a la cara—. ¡Sakura! —exclamó sorprendida.

La embarazada se apartó deprisa.

En ese momento, Sasori rodeó el coche para ayudar a su mujer sin haberse percatado de lo ocurrido, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba frente a ella.

—Así que vas a ser papaíto... —dijo Sasuke llevando la mano de nuevo a la de su mujer—. ¿Enhorabuena?

—Gracias, supongo.

—¿Supones? La que está embarazada, la que tiene que llevar este peso durante dos meses más, la que está engordando espantosamente y la que lo tendrá que amamantar durante muchos meses más soy yo. Tú no tienes que hacer nada porque lo que tenías que hacer está hecho ya. ¿Supones? ¿Vas a ser padre sin esfuerzo alguno y solo supones? Maldita sea, Sasori. —Se quejó Sakura notablemente molesta por lo que había dicho su marido.

—Al final seguisteis juntos... —Las manos de esos dos era lo primero en lo que se había fijado al verlos, el anillo de diamantes de ella que acompañaba con una alianza y la pareja de ésta en el dedo indicado de Sasuke. No había duda de que seguían juntos.

—No. —Respondió Sasuke apretando la mano de Hinata aún más fuerte—. En realidad nos divorciamos poco después de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ese era el trato que hicimos. Pero supongo que hay cosas que están destinadas a ser, aunque nos empeñemos en cambiarlas. Mírate tú —señaló la alianza de la mano de Sasori—. Al final te casaste con la mujer que estaba destinada para ti.

Sakura miraba a Hinata muriéndose de envidia al verla tan feliz.

Detestaba verla tan sumamente feliz. Su marido no solo era guapo y rico, sino que, además, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, eso saltaba a la vista. Sasori se había pasado meses tratando de recuperar a Hinata, insistiendo hasta que ella misma le había dicho que dejase de acosarla, mientras tanto, ella había sido plato de segunda mesa y hasta se había quedado embarazada accidentalmente. Su vida era un desastre y se moría de envidia al ver que a la que una vez consideró su rival, ahora le fuera tan bien.

—Sasuke, la película empieza en media hora. Si no nos damos prisa no nos dejarán entrar.

—Bueno, pareja... Espero que vaya todo igual de bien. —Les dijo Sasuke. Besó la mejilla de su mujer y se alejaron de los futuros padres abrazándose por la cintura.

Definitivamente, lo que tenga que ser, será. Nuestro destino viene marcado desde el momento en el que nacemos y todo lo que hacemos nos lleva a él.


End file.
